Le seigneur des anneaux revisité
by WinterEtSummer
Summary: Et si, au lieu de quatre, cinq Hobbits avaient fait partie de la Communauté de l'Anneau? Si un personnage imprévu avait décidé de faire aussi partie de la quête? Et si... bon, avec des "si", on pourrait mettre Paris en bouteille! Je vous laisse juger de la suite par vous même! ;) Peregrin Touque/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! Voici le tout premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction. Je change totalement d'univers en m'attaquant au seigneur des anneaux! J'espère que vous aimerez!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Summer._

* * *

**_Chapitre 1: Laurianna Stinkle:_**

Le soir tombait déjà sur Cul-De-Sac. Merry et Pippin, les deux inséparables cousins, se rendaient à la fête donnée en l'honneur du cent-onzième anniversaire de Bilbon Saquet. Cette soirée promettait d'être passionnante. Enfin, tant qu'il y avait de la bière et de l'herbe à pipe, les deux cousins n'étaient jamais bien loin.

Ce soir là, en revanche, Merry semblait bien porté à croire que son cousin attendait quelque-chose d'autre de cette fête.

-Allez, avoue!finit-il par dire à son cousin.

Ce dernier sortit de sa rêverie.

-Quoi donc?demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Je sais très bien que tu rêverais de danser avec Laurianna Stinkle!

Pippin tenta de masquer sa gêne. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Personne ne peut t'en vouloir,reprit Merry. Elle est l'une des plus jolies filles du village! … Il n'empêche, il te faudra un sacré cran pour essayer de l'approcher.

-Oui, je sais bien, cette fille est une vraie tête de mule!répliqua Pippin.

-Et elle a un très beau crochet du droit,poursuivit son cousin.

-... Tu dis ça pour me faire peur, ou...

-Non non, je t'assure. Demande à Gordio, il te le dira mieux que moi.

En effet, aucun des deux amis ne se risquerait à dire que Laurianna Stinkle était une jeune fille d'un calme exemplaire. Ce que pourrait pourtant suggérer sa jolie figure pâle, ses grands yeux bleus et ses cheveux bruns et bouclés coupés au carré. Dans son cas, l'expression '' les apparences sont trompeuses'' prenait tout son sens.

Mais rien n'était encore arrivé à Pippin, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'en présence de cette fille il perdait tous ses moyens. Il lui était donc impossible de l'approcher, et il n'avait jamais tenté l'expérience.

Il s'apprêtait ( peut-être, car rien n'est jamais sûr ) ce soir là à briser la glace. Mais l'anecdote de son cousin l'avait quelque-peu refroidi.

Ce dernier sembla s'en rendre compte.

-Allez, ne t'en fais pas, je suis certain que tu t'en sortiras très bien! Avec ta délicatesse légendaire...

-Tu sais, l'ironie n'arrange pas les choses. Loin de là.

-Bon, très bien, je ne plaisante plus. Tu VAS y arriver.

-Merry?

-Oui?

-Ose me jurer que tu ne croises pas les doigts en cet instant même.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

-Bon, très bien,répliqua Merry. Je pense que tu n'as aucune chance, et que tu vas certainement te faire enterrer vivant par cette fille. Mais après tout qui ne tente rien n'a rien!

-C'était censé me rassurer?

-Il faudrait savoir! Tu veux la vérité, ou pas?!

-Tu as raison,fit Pippin. Excuse moi.

-Je t'en prie. Allez, oublie ça, et viens! On va bien s'amuser. Et puis, des filles, il y en a des tas d'autres!

Après un soupir bruyant, Pippin suivit son cousin d'un air ennuyé.

* * *

Eh voilà. Ils avaient gagné le gros lot. Une soirée de vaisselle pour une seule _toute petite _fusée de feu d'artifice. Franchement, sur ce coup là, Gandalf y avait été fort.

Alors qu'il partait déposer son assiette propre sur le reste du tas, Pippin se heurta à quelqu'un. Il rattrapa l'assiette de justesse.

-Bon réflexe!le félicita une voix féminine.

Le jeune Hobbit pâlit. Se redressa trèèès lentement. Et resta scotché. Car en face de lui se trouvait Laurianna Stinkle.

Il analysa alors la situation. Il venait de rentrer dans Laurianna Stinkle. Il allait mourir. Elle allait le tuer.

-Euh...fit la jeune fille. C'est... ton teint naturel?

Pippin ouvrit grand la bouche. Elle lui avait _parlé_?!

-Uuuh...fit le pauvre Hobbit, incapable d'en dire d'avantage.

-Je suppose que non,reprit Laurianna. C'est toi qui a fait exploser la fusée dragon?

-Uuuh...

-Dis moi, est-ce que tu sais parler?!

-Uuuh...

-Apparemment pas. C'est pas grave! Bonsoir... et bonne chance,ajouta Laurianna en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Pippin tout en désignant un Gandalf à l'air agacé d'un signe de tête.

Pippin resta là, planté au milieu du chemin.

Il fut réveillé par son cousin, qui claqua des doigts sous son nez.

-Hey, Pippin!lui dit Merry. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire?!

-De quoi?

-Tu as parlé à Laurianna Stinkle! Et elle ne t'a même pas frappé! Alors que tu lui étais rentré dedans! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais je te tire mon chapeau!

-Ah mais oui mais non mais en fait c'est elle qui a parlé.

-... Tu peux répéter ça lentement et bien articuler?

-Je disais que c'était elle qui avait parlé. Pas moi.

-... Et alors?! C'est un bon début quand même!

-Si tu le dis...

* * *

Laurianna eut tôt fait de rejoindre Rosie, sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière venait de finir de danser avec un jeune Hobbit d'un naturel timide du nom de Sam Gamgie.

-Alors?demanda Rosie à son amie en la voyant arriver. Comment trouves-tu la soirée? J'ai bien fait de te forcer à venir, non?

-Sans doute. Au moins ai-je pu discuter un peu avec Gandalf. Il est vraiment impressionnant.

-Oh bon sang, Laurianna, mais quand-est-ce que tu vas enfin t'intéresser à des sujets plus... disons... normaux?

-Cela dépend ce que tu entends par ''des sujets plus normaux''.

-Comme les garçons, par exemple!

-Dans ce cas la réponse sera claire et précise: Je ne m'intéresserai aux garçons que lorsque j'en rencontrerai un qui ne fait pas son imbécile toutes les deux secondes rien que pour m'impressionner.

-Tu es dure avec ces pauvres garçons,rit Rosie. En plus je suis certaine que tu pourrais en trouver un à ton goût!

-Si tu as une idée, ne te fais pas prier et partage là. Moi, j'ai déjà donné.

-Laurianna!

-Mais quoi? J'ai le droit d'être un tantinet exigeante sur les sujets qui me tiennent à coeur!

Rosie, en entendant les derniers mots de son amie, ouvrit grand la bouche. Laurianna s'empressa de rectifier.

-Non... non non non non! Je ne voulais pas dire ça! Je... c'est sorti tout seul!

-C'est ce qu'on appelle le cri du coeur,fit remarquer Rosie avec un clin-d'oeil à Laurianna. Regarde Frodon Saquet, par exemple...il n'est pas le genre de garçons à se mettre en avant, je le trouve plutôt modeste!

A la grande joie de Rosie, son amie rougit.

-Ooooh, j'ai touché un point sensible, on dirait!gloussa-t-elle.

-Arrête, avec tes bêtises!siffla Laurianna en jetant des regards affolés autour d'elle. Quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre!

-Mais pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui parler?demanda Rosie.

-Oh, brillante idée! Et que lui dirais-je? Hum... Oh, oui! Voyons... ''Bonjour, je m'appelle Laurianna Stinkle, voilà je voulais juste me présenter merci au revoir''? Ça fait peut-être _un peu_ suspect, non?

-Et alors?fit Rosie. C'est l'intention qui compte! Et puis, pipelette comme tu l'es, tu trouveras sans aucun doute un sujet de conversation!

-Aha, très drôle. Sinon... est-ce que tu connais ce garçon à l'air carbonisé, là bas?

-Oh, lui?fit Rosie. Il s'appelle Peregrin Touque. Il est le cousin de Frodon Saquet. Pourquoi cette question?

-Il me semble un peu dérangé...

-Tu lui as parlé?!

-Disons que nous avons été réunis par la force des choses. Il m'est rentré dedans.

-Ah!

-Mais une fois qu'il m'a vu, il a été incapable de sortir un mot, et s'est mis à baragouiner des paroles inaudibles.

-Tu vois? Je te l'avais dit, que tu leur faisait de l'effet!répliqua Rosie.

-Oh, pitié,rit Laurianna.

* * *

Après une soirée pénible, les cousins Touque et Brandebouc rentrèrent chez eux.

-J'y réfléchirais à deux fois,grogna Merry, avant de te suivre la prochaine fois dans un de tes coups foireux!

-MES coups foireux?! Non mais dis! Le coup de la fusée, c'était TON idée!s'exclama son cousin.

-Même pas vrai!

-Oh que si ça l'est!

-... Bon, oui, peut-être. Mais _qui _ avait décidé d'aller jusqu'à la ferme du père Magotte pour lui emprunter quelques carottes, ce fameux jour où nous avons failli nous faire prendre?!

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas me suivre, si tu étais tellement certain qu'il allait nous tomber dessus!

-Eh bien! Tu n'avais qu'à pas me suivre, ce soir, si tu étais tellement persuadé que nous passerions _par ma faute _ la plus mauvaise soirée de notre existence!

-Mais ce n'est pas moi qui me plains!

-... tout juste, tout juste.

Les deux cousins croisèrent sur leur route Rosie et Laurianna.

-Bonsoir les garçons!lança Rosie joyeusement.

-Bonsoir Rosie!déclara Merry.

Rosie donna un imperceptible coup de coude à son amie, qui afficha un sourire forcé à l'adresse de Pippin.

Les deux filles s'éloignèrent.

Merry se tourna vers son cousin.

-Tu vois, elle t'a souris!

-Oui oui...répliqua son cousin, légèrement rêveur.

* * *

Du côté des filles, cela donnait plutôt:

-Tu vois, Laurianna, ce n'était pas la mort!de la part de Rosie.

-Oui oui...de la part d'une Laurianna apparemment agacée.

* * *

_Eh voilà! Dites-donc, pas commode, la Laurianna. J'espère que ça vous a plu! Au passage, laissez quelques reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir! ;) A bientôt j'espère pour un nouveau chapitre!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Ici Summer! Merci beaucoup à mes followers, à mes lecteurs et à mes reviewers, vos messages m'ont fait super plaisir! J'espère que le second chapitre ne vous aura pas paru trop long à arriver!_

_**A Milly**: Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, je trouve toujours très intéressant de recevoir des conseils, et les tiens m'ont été très utiles! J'ai essayé de faire plus de description dans ce chapitre, et également de rendre le comportement des personnages moins puéril. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses! Quant au fait que les filles dans la communauté de l'anneau est un thème qui revient souvent, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas souvent lu d'autres fictions sur le seigneur des anneaux. Mais cette idée me tenait vraiment à coeur, et en général je ne regarde pas vraiment ce qui existe déjà, je fais comme je le sens._

_Aussi, bien que Pippin ait déjà une fiancée dans le roman de Tolkien... dans les fanfictions sur Harry Potter, il y en a bien qui imaginent Hermione avec Rogue, ou Harry avec Drago! Tout ça pour dire que... eh bien je n'ai rien contre un peu de changement, en fait. D'autant plus que l'intégration d'un nouveau personnage dans une oeuvre entraîne presque systématiquement des changements plus ou moins importants._

_Sinon merci à tout le monde, et bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 2: et en route pour l'aventure!**

Le lendemain de la fête donnée en l'honneur de Bilbon Saquet, réception dont je parlai dans le précédent chapitre, assez tôt dans la matinée, deux jeunes Hobbits furent aperçus courant furtivement ( pas assez furtivement pour que personne ne les remarque, apparemment ) jusqu'à ce qui, dans la région, était communément appelé la ferme du père Magotte.

Tout d'abord, quelques informations sur ce personnage: il s'agissait d'un vieux fermier assez bougon, qui, malgré son âge fort avancé, pourchassait avec hargne tous les intrus pouvant être aperçus dans ses cultures, auxquelles il tenait plus que tout au monde.

C'est bien pour cela, d'ailleurs, que Merry et Pippin ( car QUI d'autre serait assez stupide pour tenter ce qu'ils allaient faire ) tenaient à rester les plus discrets possible. Peine perdue, la discrétion n'étant pas le fort du jeune Touque. Ni de son cousin, soit dit en passant.

Ce fut un miracle s'ils arrivèrent dans les champs du père Magotte sans que personne n'eut donné l'alerte. Ils mirent cela sur le compte de leur _formidable_ capacité à se fondre dans le décor dès qu'ils le souhaitaient. Bref. Les deux jeunes Hobbits, après s'être évidemment assurés que personne n'avait eu la bien piètre idée de les suivre, s'enfoncèrent plus profondément, quoique toujours prudemment, dans les champs qui devaient être le lieu futur de leur félicité ou de leur mort.

Au bout d'un moment, Merry donna un léger coup de coude à son cousin, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire légèrement sursauter ce dernier, qui n'était jamais tranquille lorsqu'il se rendait dans cet endroit dangereux.

Pippin se tourna vers son cousin, qui lui indiqua d'un signe de tête de beaux et gros choux plantés dans le sol, avant de se retourner vers un parterre de carottes.

Alors que son cousin et lui faisaient le plein de denrées, tout en se disant, mine de rien, qu'ils allaient peut-être s'en sortir sans encombres, cette fois ci, Pippin redressa soudain vivement la tête.

-Merry!chuchota-t-il à son cousin, qui le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Tu n'as rien entendu?

Merry sembla tendre l'oreille, puis, au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, hocha négativement la tête.

-Pourtant...murmura Pippin. J'aurais juré entendre un bruissement...

-Certainement le vent qui aura fait bruissé les hautes herbes. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, il me semble que le père Magotte est réputé pour être très matinal.

Pippin, tentant tant bien que mal de croire sur parole l'explication de son cousin, reprit sa récolte, restant néanmoins sur ses gardes.

Il se redressa d'un bond.

-Cette fois, on ne m'y trompera pas!siffla-t-il. Merry, il y a quelque-chose de pas naturel, ici.

Le jeune Brandebouc se redressa à son tour, jetant des regards inquiets autour de lui. Au bout d'un petit instant, il fit signe à son cousin que le temps était peut-être venu de s'esquiver.

Alors que les deux amis s'apprêtaient à rebrousser chemin, les bras remplis de bons légumes, une silhouette, un peu plus loin, leur barra la route.

-Oh bon sang...murmura Pippin, soudain pris de panique.

-Tais toi!siffla Merry. Avec un peu de chance, il ne nous aura pas vu...

Mais la silhouette semblait bien décidée à contrer les propos du jeune Brandebouc. Aussi s'avança-t-elle vers les deux intrus.

-Ne pas vous voir?fit une voix qui n'était que trop connue des deux Hobbits. Avec une telle discrétion, ce fait s'avérerait difficile, voire quasiment impossible!

Pippin plissa les yeux, alors que la silhouette continuait d'avancer.

-... Laurianna?s'étonna-t-il.

-En personne,répondit la jeune Hobbit.

Elle était vêtue d'une robe assez simple, à la jupe noire parcourue d'un liseré blanc, et au haut blanc parcouru d'un liseré noir. Elle se tenait devant les deux cousins, les poings sur les hanches, et l'air suspicieux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, vous deux?demanda-t-elle.

Merry et Pippin se regardèrent un instant. Jugèrent bon de cacher les légumes dans leur dos ( tant bien que mal ). Et affichèrent un air des plus innocents.

-Nous prenions l'air!affirma Merry. Toi, en revanche... si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, que fais-tu ici?

Laurianna, qui avait levé les yeux au ciel devant le gros mensonge du Hobbit, le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux.

-Oh, rien de spécial,répondit-elle. Disons que mon oncle se plaint que depuis plusieurs semaines, quelque-chose – ou _quelqu'un_ – s'introduit dans ses cultures et lui vole une partie de ses légumes.

Les deux cousins échangèrent un regard effaré.

-Tu... tu es la nièce du père Magotte?murmura Pippin, pris au dépourvu.

-Cela va de soi,marmonna Merry. Ils ont le même caractère...

Malheureusement Laurianna l'entendit.

Son regard se fit sombre. Elle leva un doigt menaçant.

-Parfaitement. Le même caractère. Aussi si vous ne me rendez pas immédiatement ce que vous avez pris, cela risque de très mal aller pour vous.

Pippin eut un petit rire.

-Excuse moi,dit-il, mais j'ai du mal à imaginer ce que tu pourrais bien nous faire si nous refusions.

Laurianna afficha un sourire. Un _trop grand_ sourire. Elle saisit le manche d'un râteau égaré sur le sol de terre et le brandit comme une arme.

Les deux cousins reculèrent prudemment. Certes, Laurianna n'avait pas l'air d'être bien féroce au premier abord, mais plusieurs expériences dont certaines vécues par leur entourage leur avait appris qu'il était de très mauvaise augure de la provoquer.

Alors que la jeune fille s'apprêtait sans doute à leur asséner une réplique cinglante, une voix s'éleva d'un peu plus loin, qui fit sursauter les trois camarades.

-VOUS! SALE VERMINE! ATTENDEZ UN PEU POUR VOIR SI JE VOUS ATTRAPE!

-Le père Magotte!couina Pippin.

Merry et lui ne se firent pas prier, et détalèrent comme des lapins, en emmenant bien entendu le butin qu'ils avaient récolté.

Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, Laurianna vit rouge, et s'écria en partant à leur poursuite:

-REVENEZ ICI IMMEDIATEMENT ESPECE DE SALES PETITS VOLEURS!

* * *

En sortant des champs, Merry et Pippin eurent le malheur de tomber sur leur cousin Frodon. Au sens propre du terme.

Alors qu'ils l'aidaient à se relever et à se dépoussiérer, et que Samsagace Gamgie rouspétait contre leur maladresse légendaire, un autre personnage fit son entrée en scène.

Les deux cousins reculèrent de quelques pas.

-Vous!siffla Laurianna, néanmoins essoufflée par sa course folle. Rendez... ça... tout de suite!

-Vous avez un problème, mam'zelle?demanda poliment Sam.

Alors que Laurianna avait commencé à pointer un doigt accusateur sur les deux coupables, la voix du père Magotte se fit de nouveau entendre.

-Courons!proposa Merry.

Proposition qui fut adoptée à la majorité. Mais pas à l'unanimité.

Laurianna eut un train de retard. Elle se mit à réfléchir rapidement: son oncle approchait. Les coupables avaient filé. Elle était désormais la seule personne aux alentours. Et quelques légumes égarés lors du départ pressé des Hobbits traînaient à ses pieds.

Bizarrement elle pensa que son oncle pourrait avoir un _léger_ doute en analysant cette scène.

-Oh, fichtre!bougonna-t-elle avant de partir en courant dans la direction que les garçons avaient empruntée.

* * *

Dans sa course folle, la jeune Hobbit évita de justesse de tomber dans le petit ravin qui se trouvait au bout de la route. En équilibre précaire au bord du gouffre, elle put distinguer, en contrebas, un tas de silhouettes informe.

Elle soupira.

-Rien de cassé?cria-t-elle à l'adresse des garçons.

-Non non!affirma Pippin en se redressant avec un sonore craquement de dos.

Pendant ce temps là, Sam bougonnait:

-Bon sang, fiez vous à un Brandebouc et à un Touque...

Merry, vexé par ses propos, fit remarquer qu'il s'agissait là d'un simple raccourci.

-Et un raccourci pour où?demanda sarcastiquement Sam.

Alors que Merry s'apprêtait à répondre, son cousin le devança.

-Des champignons!s'exclama Pippin.

Et les trois amis se précipitèrent vers l'objet convoité, alors que Frodon restait étrangement en retrait, figé au beau milieu du chemin.

Lorsque Laurianna posa enfin un pied à terre ( ne voyant d'autre issue, elle avait décidé de descendre la falaise en prenant appui sur la paroi ), le jeune Hobbit cria soudain:

-QUITTEZ LA ROUTE!

Et, la saisissant par le bras, il l'entraîna à la suite de ses amis afin de se cacher entre les racines d'un grand arbre.

Alors que Laurianna, agacée, s'apprêtait visiblement à demander qu'est-ce qui leur prenait à tous, Pippin, se trouvant à sa droite, lui plaqua une main contre la bouche, lui intimant par là le silence le plus absolu.

En effet, la jeune Hobbit ne tarda pas à sentir, tout comme les autres, que quelque-chose d'anormal approchait. Elle sentit le froid s'emparer d'elle tel un nuage de ténèbres. Elle frissonna.

La chose s'arrêta juste devant l'arbre au bas duquel ils étaient cachés. Laurianna sentait les insectes grouiller autour d'elle. Elle avait toujours détesté les petites bêtes. Les rampantes plus particulièrement. Alors qu'elle y pensait elle eut un haut-de-coeur.

Au bout d'un moment, Merry eut l'ingénieuse idée de jeter le petit sac contenant les champignons un peu plus loin. La chose, alertée par le bruit, s'éloigna à grande vitesse en poussant un cri sinistre.

Le froid se dissipa peu à peu. Encore tremblante, Laurianna s'apprêtait à se retourner vers Merry pour le remercier... avant de se raviser. Il avait tout de même volé les légumes de son oncle!

-Qu'est-ce que c'était?demanda la jeune Hobbit.

-Un cavalier noir...murmura Pippin.

-Et ce cavalier noir semble chercher quelque-chose...reprit Merry. Ou quelqu'un.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Frodon.

-Je dois quitter la Comté,murmura ce dernier.

Alors que tous manifestaient le souhait de l'accompagner, Laurianna, tout d'abord hésitante, finit par soupirer.

-Alors, qu'attendons-nous?

Tous les garçons la regardèrent d'un air légèrement surpris.

-... Tu viens aussi?demanda Frodon.

-Ecoutez tous,répliqua Laurianna. Je suis ce qu'on appelle une Hobbit hyperactive. Je ne _supporte pas_ de rester à rien faire. Et mine de rien, ma vie à Hobbitbourg commence à me paraître un peu trop paisible, depuis un certain temps. Pour une fois qu'une chance se présente pour vivre une aventure, il n'est pas question que je la laisse passer!

Ainsi le petit groupe reprit-il sa course vers Bree.

* * *

_Voili voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura bien plu! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! Sinon, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre! Summer._


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou! Quoi, j'avais bien dit "à bienôt pour un nouveau chapitre"? Eh bien le voilà! Si si, déjà. Je me rattrape, étant donné que je n'ai rien pu poster de la semaine... j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Bonne lecture! Summer._

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Une arrivée à Bree un peu trop remarquée:**

La pluie tombait drue. Les trois Hobbits ne cessaient de courir depuis X temps. Et, par dessus le marché, Laurianna avait oublié de prendre une cape. Ce qui faisait que, malgré son incroyable résistance à à peu près tout et n'importe quoi, elle grelottait de froid. Pippin, compatissant, lui avait plusieurs fois proposé de lui prêter sa propre cape, ce à quoi elle avait répondu qu'il n'en était absolument pas question, d'autant plus que maintenant qu'elle était trempée jusqu'aux os cela n'aurait pas changé grand chose à son état.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à Bree, et que le portier commença à faire des manières, la jeune fille n'y tint plus.

-Oh, par pitié, monsieur,demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte pour couvrir le bruit assourdissant des trombes d'eau qui tombaient, pourriez-vous conclure l'affaire au plus vite et nous laisser entrer?! Je ne pense pas être disposée à attendre ici une minute de plus!

Le vieil homme finit par leur ouvrir en grommelant qu'il ne faisait que faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

Les Hobbits remontèrent la rue avec moult difficultés ( les habitants de Bree n'étant visiblement pas habitués à regarder où ils mettaient leurs pieds ), et arrivèrent enfin à l'auberge du Poney Fringant, lieu où, disait Frodon, Gandalf était censé les attendre.

L'endroit aurait pu paraître accueillant. Si toutes les personnes s'y trouvant avaient été un peu plus petites, un peu plus sobres, et un peu plus avenantes.

L'aubergiste les aborda, leur demandant gentiment s'ils comptaient passer la nuit ici.

Pour toute réponse, Laurianna afficha un grand sourire, ses cheveux dégoulinants lui retombant en partie sur le visage.

-Au moins patienterons-nous certainement jusqu'à la fin du déluge,dit-elle. Je l'espère.

En apprenant ( à leur grande inquiétude ) que le magicien n'était visiblement pas encore arrivé, les Hobbits décidèrent de s'asseoir à une table et d'attendre. Pippin, une fois assis, passa sa cape autour des épaules de sa voisine, qui le remercia d'un signe de tête. Merry, pour qui le stress de l'attente devenait insoutenable, se leva avant de se diriger vers le bar.

Sam et Frodon, eux, gardaient le regard fixé sur la porte de l'auberge, attendant un signe, quelque-chose, n'importe quoi.

Mais rien ne vint.

Merry revint avec une espèce de chope gigantesque. Pippin sursauta.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?demanda-t-il.

-Ça, Pippin,répondit son cousin, c'est une pinte.

-...Ils ne servent que des pintes?!s'étonna Pippin, avant d'ajouter: J'en veux une!

Laurianna soupira qu'elle allait se retrouver avec deux alcoolos sur les bras, avant de jeter un regard significatif aux deux autres, l'air de leur dire qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à s'y mettre aussi.

Mais Sam semblait bien trop préoccupé par la porte pour penser à boire quoi que ce fut.

Frodon, lui, avait le regard vague. Il ferma un instant les yeux, avant de les rouvrir subitement et de se lever, avant de se précipiter vers le comptoir où son cousin prenait sa... troisième pinte, ou plus?

Laurianna fronça les sourcils.

Puis les haussa en voyant Frodon tomber...et disparaître mystérieusement.

-Oh bon sang,murmura-t-elle, avant d'échanger un regard paniqué avec Merry et Sam. Oh... Bon...Sang!

Alors que les trois se séparaient pour tenter de retrouver Frodon dans toute cette agitation, Pippin rejoignit Laurianna. Cette dernière nota que sa main la démangeait furieusement, mais tenta d'apaiser sa colère en respirant profondément.

-Alors?demanda-t-elle. Qu'as-tu encore fait, comme bourde?

Le jeune Hobbit tenta de se justifier avec moult « Mais...euh...enfin... », si bien que Laurianna, exaspérée, finit par le couper d'un geste.

-Je reviendrai dessus plus tard. En attendant, rend-toi utile, et aide nous à retrouver Frodon.

-Ah ben fallait le dire tout de suite,répliqua Pippin.

Laurianna lui jeta un regard vague, l'air de se demander s'il valait mieux l'assommer ou se pendre.

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu prendre une réelle décision, Pippin tendit le doigt devant lui. Suivant la direction qu'il indiquait, Laurianna pâlit. Un homme était en train d'emmener de force Frodon à l'étage.

-Mais...commença-t-elle, paniquée.

Elle chercha les deux autres du regard. Ils lui parurent terriblement loin, dans toute cette foule. Aussi se mit-elle à faire des bonds sur place tout en tendant une main vers le haut, tentant vainement d'attirer leur attention. Elle s'attira plutôt le rire de plusieurs hommes appuyés contre le comptoir.

Soupirant bruyamment, elle saisit une chaise inoccupée, grimpa dessus, s'y tint debout et repris ses signes.

Merry et Sam finirent par la repérer, aussi pointa-t-elle le doigt vers l'escalier qui montait à l'étage. Heureusement que Sam était assez vif d'esprit. Il comprit immédiatement que quelque-chose n'allait pas, et se précipita à l'étage, suivi de près par Merry, qui prenait cependant bien soin de rester derrière. Car on ne savait jamais, après tout!

Après être redescendue de sa chaise, Laurianna saisit fermement Pippin par le bras et joua des coudes et des pieds pour se frayer un passage jusqu'à l'escalier.

* * *

Une fois les deux parvenus à l'étage, ils découvrirent que celui qui avait enlevé Frodon était en fait un rôdeur. Cependant, il ne semblait pas leur être hostile. Il s'étonna de constater la présence de Laurianna dans le groupe.

-C'est parce-que je suis une fille, n'est-ce pas?lui demanda froidement la concernée.

-En partie,répliqua le rôdeur. En effet, pourquoi une jeune demoiselle se prêterait à une pareille épopée?

-Je ne suis pas le genre de ''jeunes demoiselles'' que l'on rencontre habituellement.

Le rôdeur haussa les sourcils. Il examina la jeune Hobbit. Son regard était dur, et son visage fermé, dénué de toute expression. Il approuva d'un signe de tête.

-En effet, vous êtes quelqu'un de spécial,dit-il.

Lorsque l'homme eut expliqué qu'il connaissait également Gandalf, et qu'il serait imprudent de l'attendre plus longtemps, les cavaliers noirs étant sur leurs trousses, les Hobbits furent quelque-peu rassurés, mais pas totalement.

-Dormez, maintenant,finit par leur dire le rôdeur. Nous aurons un long chemin à parcourir, demain.

Laurianna s'allongea seule dans un petit lit, alors que les garçons s'endormaient tous petit à petit.

-Vous ne dormez pas,fit remarquer le rôdeur.

-Non,répliqua Laurianna. Je veille, et surtout je _surveille_.

Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, elle n'avait pas fait confiance à cet homme. Peut-être était-il réellement leur allié, mais elle sentait persister en lui une part de mystère, qui, tant qu'elle ne serait pas révélée, ferait de lui un personnage potentiellement dangereux qu'il fallait garder à l'oeil. Pourtant, malgré sa vigilance, elle se sentit peu à peu gagnée par le sommeil. La journée avait été longue et difficile.

Dans un ultime effort pour rester éveillée, elle s'écroula sur ses oreillers, assoupie.

* * *

En plein milieu de la nuit, un bruit sinistre réveilla le groupe d'amis en sursaut. Grand-Pas, le rôdeur, était toujours éveillé, assis sur une chaise devant la fenêtre.

Laurianna entendit à nouveau le cri sinistre. Et se souvint de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait entendu.

Elle regarda Grand-Pas.

-Ils sont là?demanda-t-elle.

Question stupide,pensa-t-elle. S'ils n'étaient pas là, qui donc s'amuserait à crier comme ça?!

Le rôdeur approuva d'un hochement de tête.

-Il nous faut partir,murmura-t-il. Préparez vous. La route sera longue, et pas forcément des plus agréables.

-Non, vraiment?ironisa Laurianna. Et moi qui pensais que nous ferions une tranquille petite promenade au travers des champs verdoyants et fleuris! Quel dommage!

Elle se leva sans broncher, et suivit les autres hors de la pièce. Le voyage commençait.

* * *

_Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'oubliez pas de laisser quelques reviews, au passage! A bientôt! Summer._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello! Me revoilà! Voici le chapitre 4 de ma fiction,__ dont le titre vous éclairera peut-être sur son déroulement._

_Merci beaucoup à **Kiell** et à **little-road **pour leurs reviews, ainsi qu'à tous mes lecteurs! J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par la suite de l'histoire! ;)Summer._

* * *

**Chapitre 4: long et fastidieux voyage vers les monts**** venteux:**

Grand-Pas marchait sans s'arrêter du lever du jour jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Au grand dam de certains Hobbits dont je ne citerai pas le nom qui auraient bien apprécié pouvoir se poser tranquillement pour manger un peu plus souvent.

A la grande surprise de rôdeur, Laurianna s'avéra être la plus sportive. Alors qu'il marchait loin devant les autres, il arrivait souvent à la jeune fille de revenir à son niveau et de le suivre sans trop de mal.

Ce qu'elle ne disait pas, mais que Grand-Pas devinait aisément, était qu'en vérité elle ne supportait plus les jérémiades des deux cousins Touque et Brandebouc, qui ne cessaient de se plaindre qu'ils avaient faim, ou mal aux pieds, ou étaient fatigués. Raison pour laquelle elle décidait souvent d'accélérer le rythme.

Un soir, alors que les autres s'endormaient peu à peu, bien emmitouflés sous leurs couvertures à cause du temps frais, Pippin, dont une question lui trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps déjà, se décida enfin à la poser.

-Laurianna?demanda-t-il timidement, de peur que la jeune Hobbit ne soit déjà endormie, car en plus d'avoir le sommeil léger se levait généralement du pied gauche. Tu dors?

-Plus maintenant...grommela Laurianna, se tournant vers lui, l'air de passable humeur.

-Désolé...murmura Pippin. Mais dis... c'est quoi, ton secret?

D'après le haussement de sourcils significatif de la part de sa camarade, Pippin se dit qu'elle n'avait pas compris ses propos, ou le prenait pour un fou.

-Pour marcher aussi vite, je veux dire,ajouta Pippin, espérant par ces précisions paraître un tantinet plus clair.

Laurianna fronça les sourcils. Avant de hausser les épaules.

-Je suppose que le jour où j'ai dû vous courir après pour récupérer les légumes de mon oncle, je me suis découvert une vocation de sportive.

Pippin pouffa.

Laurianna ajouta:

-Et, par pitié, ne me dis pas que tu m'as réveillée juste pour ça...

Le jeune Hobbit n'eut soudain plus du tout envie de rire.

-Euh...tenta-t-il vainement, espérant par là se sortir d'un mauvais pas.

-J'ai compris,le coupa Laurianna en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner sous sa couverture. Tu as de la chance, je suis tellement fatiguée que je n'ai même pas envie de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce.

Pippin soupira intérieurement.

-Je m'occuperai de toi demain,ajouta Laurianna, faisant remonter à la surface les inquiétudes du Hobbit.

* * *

La jeune fille avait du mal à supporter les deux cousins, mais en même temps ne cherchait-elle pas vraiment à faire plus ample connaissance avec eux. Ils lui semblaient tellement semblables à la plupart des autres Hobbits du village qu'elle n'y faisait pas vraiment attention. Bien que la naïveté de Pippin l'eut plusieurs fois divertie.

Elle s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Sam, et il lui arrivait souvent de discuter de tout et de rien avec lui durant les longues journées de voyage.

Frodon se joignait quelquefois à eux, mais rarement: Il était assez distant, et ne parlait pas beaucoup avec ses amis durant la journée, se contentant de marcher et de tenter de suivre Grand-Pas, qui lui ne tenait visiblement pas à être retardé de quelque manière que ce fut.

Un jour, alors que le groupe marchait à un bon rythme, un petit cri provint de l'arrière.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Pippin, qui sautillait sur un pied, tenant l'autre à deux mains tout en grimaçant.

-Je me suis tordu la cheville!se plaignit-il. Ça fait mal!

-Comment as-tu fait ton compte?soupira Laurianna. Ce terrain est aussi plat qu'une allée pavée!

Pippin lui lança un regard agacé.

-Comment veux-tu que je me sois débrouillé? J'ai fait un pas de travers, tout simplement! Cela peut arriver à n'importe qui!

Laurianna, pensant avoir été un peu rude, regarda Pippin un instant, avant de s'approcher de lui.

-Assieds-toi,lui dit-elle.

Quelque-peu surpris, le Hobbit s'exécuta. Laurianna s'agenouilla près de lui, et examina son pied.

Avant de se redresser.

-Bien!déclara-t-elle. Ce n'est presque rien. Tu peux reprendre la route, cela te lancera un moment, mais ça ne devrait pas trop tarder à passer.

Pippin la regarda, très étonné.

-Mais comment peux-tu le savoir?

-Mon père est médecin,répliqua Laurianna.

Alors qu'elle se détournait de lui et s'apprêtait à reprendre sa route comme si de rien n'était, Pippin chouina:

-Mais ça fait mal! Je ne peux pas continuer dans cet état!

Laurianna serra les poings. Elle commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez.

Elle se tourna vers le jeune Touque.

-Trois solutions s'offrent à toi: Soit tu continue sans broncher, soit je te fais avancer en tirant sur ton écharpe, au risque de t'étrangler avec, soit nous te laissons ici, et partons avec toutes les provisions qui restent. A toi de choisir,siffla-t-elle.

Pippin eut vite fait son choix, et avança même bien plus vite qu'il ne le faisait avant, gagné d'une force nouvelle qui lui donnait visiblement des ailes.

Alors que Laurianna retournait en maugréant auprès de Sam, ce dernier fit remarquer:

-Vous êtes violente, mam'zelle.

Laurianna se tourna vers lui. Il cachait difficilement son sourire. Elle en afficha un grand.

-Mais non, voyons...je ne l'aurait pas étranglé avec son écharpe...ni laissé mourir de faim, d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas si cruelle... il s'agissait là juste d'une tactique de persuasion.

Sam, curieux, demanda alors:

-Et qu'aurez-vous fait si elle n'avait pas fonctionné?

-Je l'aurais fait avancer de force à bons coups de pieds aux fesses. Ça fait mal. Mais ça n'a jamais tué personne.

Après cet échange, Sam se fit la promesse intelligente de ne jamais se mettre Laurianna à dos.

La journée touchait à sa fin, et les Hobbits purent distinguer devant eux une sorte d'édifice de pierre en ruines, hissé au sommet d'un petit mont sombre et sinistre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?demanda Laurianna à Grand-Pas.

-Les monts venteux,répondit celui-ci. Nous y passerons la nuit.

Il reprit sa route en direction de l'étrange édifice.

Les Hobbits mirent un certain de temps à le suivre.

-Comme c'est rassurant!fit remarquer Laurianna.

* * *

Il soufflait un air frais au sommet du mont. Mais Laurianna ne frissonnait pas seulement pour cela. Elle sentait quelque-chose, comme un pressentiment, un mauvais pressentiment, s'insinuer en elle. Aussi n'eut-elle aucun mal à rester éveillée, étant donné qu'il lui était impossible de dormir dans un tel état. Elle resta appuyée dos contre la paroi de pierre, emmitouflée dans ses couvertures et attendant le retour de Grand-Pas, qui était apparemment parti chasser.

Merry, Pippin et Sam ne parvenaient pas à dormir non plus, mais pas pour la même raison. Leur estomac gargouillait, et Grand-Pas ne semblait pas prêt de revenir...

Aussi, las d'attendre, ils finirent par sortir des restes de bacon et de lard et allumèrent un feu pour les faire griller.

Sam proposa à Laurianna de se joindre à eux, mais elle refusa. Elle avait l'estomac noué, et se sentait incapable d'avaler quoi que ce fut.

-Mais ne parlez pas trop fort,intima-t-elle aux garçons en désignant un Frodon profondément endormi d'un signe de tête.

Elle se demandait comment ce dernier pouvait réussir à dormir alors que la menace planait clairement autour d'eux. Peut-être ne la sentait-il pas comme elle...et elle se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi elle se sentait ce soir particulièrement en danger. Les Nazgûl auraient tout aussi bien pu surgir les autres nuits, alors qu'ils dormaient à la belle étoile. Elle se dit que l'absence de Grand-Pas y était peut-être pour quelque-chose dans son inquiétude. Même si elle se méfiait toujours un peu de lui, elle admettait que sa présence faisait planer une atmosphère plus sûre. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs ce qu'il faisait, pourquoi il était si long.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

Laurianna se tourna vers Frodon, qui venait visiblement de se réveiller. Mais il ne s'adressait pas à elle.

-Des oeufs et du bacon,répondit Merry.

-Vous en voulez un peu?ajouta Sam.

Laurianna vit alors la colère, mais surtout la panique briller dans le regard du jeune Sacquet.

-Éteignez ce feu tout de suite, sombres crétins!s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers ses amis pour piétiner les braises.

Laurianna le regarda faire sans trop comprendre. La lumière se fit soudain dans son esprit. Elle se tapa le front d'une main. Comment, comment avait-elle pu omettre un détail aussi important?!

Il était malheureusement trop tard pour s'apitoyer. Le cri sinistre d'un Nazgûl retentit dans l'obscurité, en contrebas. Ils arrivaient.

Paniqués, les Hobbits empruntèrent un escalier taillé dans la pierre et montèrent autant qu'ils le purent, avant d'arriver au sommet des monts venteux. Ils étaient pris au piège.

Les Nazgûl ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition.

Encapuchonnés de la sorte, ils semblaient le spectre de la Mort. « Ils doivent en être de lointains cousins »,pensa Laurianna en son for intérieur.

Elle n'eut plus le temps de penser bien longtemps.

Sam, dans un accès de courage, se jeta sur les Nazgûl, dont l'un l'écarta facilement d'un geste de la main.

Merry et Pippin en firent de même, et subirent le même sort.

Laurianna, désormais seul obstacle entre eux et Frodon, qui avait l'anneau, alors que l'épée d'un Nazgûl s'abattait sur elle, contra la lame...d'un coup de bâton.

Le Nazgûl, surpris, semblant se demander d'où la jeune fille sortait son arme, reprit vite ses esprits et redoubla les coups d'épées.

Laurianna réussit à l'occuper pendant vingt secondes. Mais inévitablement le Nazgûl en vint à bout, et l'éjecta comme tous les autres.

Alors que Frodon sortait l'anneau de sa poche, le même Nazgûl auquel Laurianna s'était opposée tourna la tête vers lui. Il s'avança, suivi de ses semblables, vers le pauvre Hobbit écroulé sur le sol.

Frodon, paniqué, passa l'anneau au doigt. Mais, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, les Nazgûl semblaient toujours le voir. Alors qu'il tentait de résister, et de garder l'anneau, un Nazgûl, agacé, lui enfonça son épée dans l'épaule.

Ce fut le moment que Grand-Pas choisit pour arriver.

Alors qu'il repoussait les Nazgûl, Frodon retira son anneau, et redevint visible.

Laurianna vit bien à sa grimace qu'il souffrait bien plus que ce qu'aurait dû infliger un tel coup.

Lorsque les Nazgûl furent chassés, Grand-Pas revint vers le blessé, et conclut rapidement que Frodon avait été poignardé par une lame de Nazgûl.

Il leur faudrait se rendre à Fondcombe au plus vite s'ils voulaient le sauver. Aussi le voyage reprit-il sans plus attendre, chacun profondément choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer, et l'état dans lequel se trouvait Frodon en cet instant.

Laurianna, qui s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir deviné plus tôt que le feu pouvait alerter les ennemis sur leur position, et répétait sans cesse que tout cela était de sa faute, ne désespérait pas, et avançait plus vite que jamais. Car Frodon devait être sauvé. Et il le serait. Elle s'en fit la promesse.

* * *

_Et voilà! Ne vous en faites pas, le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder à arriver ;). J'espère que celui ci vous aura plu! N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis! A bientôt! Summer._


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou! Voici le chapitre du jour! Dans ce chapitre, peut-être Laurianna va-t-elle faire apparaître sa fache "cachée"...mais je n'en dit pas plus! Merci à mes fidèles rewiewers, et aussi à mes lecteurs! Summer._

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Arrivée à Fondcombe :**

L'état de Frodon empirait chaque jour, et ses compagnons s'inquiétaient. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre, et la demeure des elfes leur paraissait encore terriblement loin. Depuis l'incident des monts venteux, Laurianna n'adressait plus la parole à personne. Elle se contentait de marcher, marcher sans se retourner, et elle refusait de s'arrêter, même la nuit. Pippin, déjà inquiet pour son pauvre cousin, commençait à prendre peur pour la santé de son amie. Mais il avait beau essayer de la raisonner, elle ne l'écoutait pas, tout comme elle n'écoutait personne.

Ils finirent par arriver dans un bois, et y firent halte, contre l'avis de la jeune Hobbit.

-Il faut nous reposer,tenta Grand-Pas.

-Mais nous n'avons pas le temps!rugit Laurianna. Nous devons continuer, ou il mourra!

-Nous n'en aurons pas pour longtemps...essaya de nouveau le rôdeur.

-''Pas longtemps'' est malheureusement le temps qu'il lui reste,siffla Laurianna.

Alors que, agacé, le rôdeur s'apprêtait à bâillonner cette tête de mule et à l'attacher à un rocher pour avoir un peu de paix, Frodon eut un soubresaut.

-Grand-Pas!appela Sam.

Le jeune Saquet était dans un état pitoyable, pâle et faible.

-Pauvre monsieur Frodon,bredouilla Sam. Il est tout froid!

Pippin se tourna vers Grand-Pas, l'air visiblement inquiet, voire terrifié.

-Est-ce qu'il va mourir?demanda-t-il.

Grand-Pas lui jeta un regard.

-Il passe dans le monde des ombres,dit-il. Il sera bientôt un spectre, comme eux.

Laurianna, frissonnante, dit:

-La mort ne vaut-elle pas mieux que ce destin maudit?

Grand-Pas la regarda un instant, mais ne répondit rien.

Soudain, un cri strident et sinistre retentit dans l'obscurité. Tous dressèrent l'oreille, et regardèrent, anxieux, autour d'eux. Laurianna jeta un regard polaire au rôdeur. N'était-il pas temps de partir, désormais?!

Merry sembla avoir la même pensée, et ne se gêna pas pour l'exprimer.

-Ils arrivent,fit-il remarquer.

Soudain, Grand-Pas se tourna vers Sam, et lui demanda s'il connaissait une plante nommée l'Athelas. Selon lui, ce que je jeune Gamegie prenait pour une mauvaise herbe pouvait en réalité ralentir le poison qui s'insinuait en Frodon. Aussi Sam se hâta-t-il d'aller en chercher.

Durant son absence, les autres croisèrent la route de dame Arwen, ou plutôt elle croisa la leur. Annonçant que désormais seul son père pouvait tenter de sauver leur ami, elle convainquit Grand-Pas ( sur qui elle semblait avoir quelque emprise, nota Laurianna ) de lui laisser emmener Frodon à Fondcombe. A pieds, ils auraient mis trop de temps, et n'y seraient jamais parvenus à temps. Aussi Grand-Pas, à l'indignation des Hobbits, accepta de lui confier leur ami.

L'elfe remonta à cheval et partit au triple galop.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites?!cria Sam à l'adresse de Grand-Pas. Les Nazgûl sont toujours là!

-Oh, moi je sais ce qu'il fait,siffla Laurianna en s'approchant du rôdeur.

Se rendant compte à la dernière seconde qu'elle était trop petite pour envisager de le gifler, elle se rattrapa bien vite et lui envoya un bon coup de pied dans le tibia.

Grand-Pas grimaça, mais ne fit aucune remarque.

-Il perd l'esprit,poursuivit Laurianna. J'espère que ceci lui remettra les idées en place!

-A tel point,lui répondit Grand-Pas, que je puis vous assurer sans peine que la prochaine fois que vous laissez passer votre colère sur moi, je ne tiendrai plus compte du fait que vous soyez une fille, et bien plus petite que moi. Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Laurianna le regarda un instant, les yeux brillants de colère. Elle finit par cligner plusieurs fois des paupières, et reprit presque surnaturellement son air dédaigneux.

-Bien! Je crois que notre ami est revenu à lui,déclara-t-elle sombrement. Que faisons-nous, maintenant?

Grand-Pas, l'air de conclure que cette fille dépassait les lois de la nature tant elle était surprenante, répondit:

-Il nous faut nous rendre sans plus tarder à Fondcombe.

Il tourna les talons, et se mit en marche, bientôt suivi des autres.

Laurianna restait bizarrement en retrait. Pippin le remarqua, et ralentit l'allure jusqu'à parvenir à son niveau.

-Qu'y-a-t-il?lui demanda-t-il.

Laurianna lui jeta un regard, avant de répondre:

-Je me demande si nous devons vraiment faire confiance à cet homme. Il ne semble pas prendre en considération le danger qui nous menace.

Pippin haussa les sourcils, et dit que, selon lui, Grand-Pas savait ce qu'il faisait.

-C'est ce que tu penses?ricana Laurianna. Excuses moi, mais laisser Frodon seul, sous la protection d'une femme, en sachant ce qui nous poursuit, je prends plutôt cela pour un acte irréfléchi et déraisonné.

Pippin, percevant son inquiétude, lui tapota l'épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

-Ce n'est pas une simple femme, Laurianna. Elle est une elfe. Je suis sûr qu'elle saura le protéger, en cas de besoin.

Laurianna garda longtemps la tête baissée. Puis elle finit par acquiescer. Oui, Arwen saurait protéger Frodon. Il le savait. Ou elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

* * *

Au bout de deux jours de marche, ils parvinrent à leur but.

Fondcombe était une cité magnifique. Malgré son inquiétude, Laurianna ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les lieux. Ils furent bien reçus, mais l'on se garda bien de leur donner des nouvelles de Frodon, au désarroi de ses compagnons. En revanche, ils eurent l'agréable surprise de trouver Gandalf. Le magicien semblait en bonne santé. Il ne s'étonna ni de la présence de Merry, ni de celle de Pippin. En revanche, le fait que Laurianna les ait accompagné l'étonna au plus haut point.

Lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune Hobbit, il haussa les sourcils si haut qu'ils disparurent sous le rebord de son chapeau.

-Eh bien, par ma barbe!marmonna-t-il. Si je m'étais attendu à cela! Laurianna Stinkle!

Laurianna lui sourit, et lui rappela par la même occasion qu'elle commençait à s'ennuyer ferme dans la Comté.

-Certes, certes,répondit Gandalf. Seulement il m'avait semblé de prime abord que les deux spécimens que voilà – il désigna Pippin et Merry d'un signe de tête – vous insupportaient.

Laurianna éclata de rire devant l'air indigné de ses amis.

-Vous aviez bien observé, Gandalf,répondit-elle. Mais il m'aura fallu faire avec. Et puis ils ne sont pas bien méchants, juste passablement agaçants, quand ils s'y mettent.

-Voyez-vous, mademoiselle,fit le magicien, dès la première fois que j'eus affaire à vous, je me rendis compte avec assez de surprise que vous et moi avions un point de vue assez semblable. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, encore une fois.

* * *

Sam resta au chevet de Frodon jusqu'à son réveil. Laurianna, qui détestait rester statique, passait souvent prendre des nouvelles, et restait la plupart du temps avec Merry et Pippin, à visiter Fondcombe.

Elle s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Arwen, la fille du seigneur Elrond, celle qui avait mené Frodon jusqu'à Fondcombe. Dès qu'elle la vit, elle lui dit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais la remercier assez d'avoir sauvé son ami.

-Il s'en est fallu de peu,avait murmuré Arwen. Il a bien failli passer du côté des ombres. Mais, alors que tout espoir semblait perdu, je me suis souvenu de votre air désespéré lorsque j'ai emmené votre ami. Vous m'aviez beaucoup touchée, et je me jurai alors que je n'abandonnerai pas, et que quoi qu'il devait advenir de Frodon, je le mènerais à mon père avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Car je sais ce qu'il en coûte de perdre un être qui nous est cher.

Laurianna avait acquiescé, mais se posait bon nombre de questions. Que voulait dire Arwen en parlant d'un être cher? Avait-elle aussi déjà perdu quelqu'un? La jeune Hobbit ne tarda pas à le deviner, surprenant les regard de la jeune femme elfe à l'encontre de Grand-Pas.

Un après-midi, alors que les deux jeunes femmes se promenaient dans le château d'Elrond, Laurianna posa la question qui la taraudait:

-Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas?demanda-t-elle à Arwen.

Cette dernière, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette question, eut un léger sursaut, avant de se tourner vers Laurianna. Elle eut un sourire. Cette question n'était qu'une affirmation déguisée.

-Oui,répondit-elle simplement.

Le silence régna entre les deux jeunes femmes. Soudain, Laurianna posa la question la plus inattendue qui soit.

-Quel effet cela fait?

Arwen lui jeta un regard surpris.

-D'aimer quelqu'un,précisa Laurianna.

Elle ne s'attendait cependant pas à cette réponse de la part de l'elfe.

-Tout d'abord, Laurianna, il faut que vous sachiez quelque-chose: il existe une grande différence entre le sentiment amoureux et le véritable amour. Laquelle? Je vais tenter de vous l'expliquer, bien qu'il soit difficile de mettre des mots sur un sentiment aussi insaisissable que l'amour. Le sentiment amoureux est quelque-chose de magique. Une sensation de chaleur qui s'insinue en notre être, et qui pourtant nous fait frissonner, ainsi que monter le rouge aux joues. Et, lorsque l'on voit l'être aimé, l'on se sent infiniment heureux. L'amour semble la même chose, au début. Cependant, au fil du temps, il se mue, et le désir de rendre à l'autre le bonheur qu'il nous offre se fait sentir. Nous devenons dépendants l'un de l'autre, et rien ne peut ternir ce qui nous unit.

Laurianna regarda un instant Arwen, muette après le discours qu'elle avait tenu. Soudain, elle sembla reprendre ses esprits.

-Je comprends,dit-elle avec un sourire.

Arwen le lui rendit.

* * *

Alors qu'elle partait rejoindre Merry et Pippin, Laurianna eut l'heureuse surprise de les trouver en compagnie de Frodon lui même. Il semblait remis, et en bonne forme.

Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il lui fit un grand signe de la main.

Laurianna se précipita vers son ami, et le serra dans ses bras à lui en briser les côtes.

-Ça fait plaisir de te revoir,marmonna Frodon.

-Tu n'as rien?demanda Laurianna. Oh, suis-je bête, bien sûr que tu as quelque-chose, ce que tu as subi, on n'en ressort pas indemne...mais je veux dire...ça va mieux?

-Beaucoup mieux,lui répondit Frodon en riant.

-Eh bien tant mieux!répliqua Laurianna en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos.

Et c'est ainsi que le groupe d'ami fut enfin réuni, après tant de temps d'inquiétude et de séparation. Laurianna était infiniment heureuse de retrouver Frodon en bonne santé. Si heureuse qu'elle en oublia, pour un temps, la conversation troublante qu'elle avait eue avec Arwen quelques instants plus tôt.

* * *

_Ayé! C'est fini!...du moins jusqu'à demain maximum^^. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! A bientôt pour la suite ( et n'oubliez pas, une petite review en passant, ça fait toujours plaisir!)! Summer._


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou! Bon, j'avais dit prochain chapitre maximum demain, mais je n'ai pas pu résister à le poster avant, d'autant plus que je vais bientôt m'absenter une semaine sans ordi, donc je publie le plus possible pour ne pas prendre de retard^^. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!Summer._

* * *

**Chapitre 6: la communauté de l'Anneau:**

Un après-midi, alors qu'elle se promenait paisiblement dans Fondcombe, Laurianna aperçut, non sans surprise, Sam, Merry et Pippin, tous trois accroupis derrière un petit muret. Silencieusement, elle s'approcha d'eux par derrière. Ils ne disaient mot, et semblaient observer une scène se déroulant devant leurs yeux.

Laurianna suivit leur regard, et fronça les sourcils. Le seigneur Elrond, Grand-Pas, Gandalf, un homme, un nain, un elfe blond, et Frodon étaient assis en cercle, cercle ayant pour centre une petite table de pierre, sur laquelle était posé l'anneau...

-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez?!siffla-t-elle à l'adresse des trois autres.

Ils sursautèrent, et, dans un mouvement de panique, saisirent Laurianna et la plaquèrent au sol, tout en la bâillonnant.

-Es-tu folle?murmura Pippin. Tu veux nous faire prendre?!

-Côa?marmonna Laurianna, toujours bâillonnée par Sam.

Soudain, le petit groupe sursauta. Gandalf s'était brusquement levé, ils ne savaient trop pourquoi, ayant perdu le fil du conseil, et criait dans une langue inconnue et terrible.

Lorsque son discours fut terminé, l'assemblée sembla reprendre son souffle, et se calmer un peu.

-Alors _ ça_, murmura Laurianna, ça c'était effrayant.

Merry hocha frénétiquement la tête. Lentement, la jeune Hobbit se redressa et s'accroupit derrière les trois autres.

-_Jamais _de mots n'avaient été prononcés ici dans cette langue,lança Elrond avec colère.

Le discours qui s'ensuivit prouva clairement que Boromir, fils de l'intendant du Gondor, n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec le fait qu'il ne faille pas utiliser l'anneau. Il avait un air de dégénéré,fit remarquer Laurianna aux autres, qui firent mine de ne pas l'entendre. Car il était de notoriété publique que leur amie n'accordait jamais sa confiance aux gens dès qu'elle les rencontrait la première fois.

Grand-Pas tenta par la suite d'expliquer à Boromir que le pouvoir de l'Anneau était trop grand pour être contrôlé. Mais l'humain, ce dont s'offusqua Laurianna, répliqua qu'un rôdeur ne connaissait rien à ces choses.

-Il connaît bien plus de choses que cet écervelé, le rôdeur,grogna la jeune Hobbit. J'en mettrai ma main à couper!

-Silence!lui intima Pippin.

-Quoi, j'ai _encore_ le droit de m'exprimer, non?!s'offusqua Laurianna, avant de le bouder intentionnellement.

Les quatre amis s'étouffèrent à moitié en apprenant que Grand-Pas était en fait Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, et donc héritier du trône du Gondor.

-... Ah ça pour sûr, il en connaît des choses, le rôdeur, même plus que nous!siffla Laurianna. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu nous cacher une chose pareille.

A la grande déception de Boromir, Elrond soutint Aragorn, et déclara que l'Anneau devait être détruit.

Le nain se leva alors, et abattit sa hache dessus. Mais l'Anneau rebondit.

-Cela paraissait pourtant logique, croyez bien que d'autres avant vous ont essayé,souffla Laurianna.

Merry et Pippin échangèrent un regard entendu, et chacun plaqua une main contre la bouche de la jeune Hobbit.

Éclata alors la dispute entre humains, qui ne voulaient pas détruire l'Anneau, nains, qui voulaient s'en occuper et refusaient de laisser l'Anneau aux elfes, et vice-versa pour ces derniers.

Dispute au bout de laquelle Frodon déclara haut et fort qu'il emporterait lui même l'Anneau jusqu'à la montagne du destin, et le détruirait.

Pippin et Merry lâchèrent Laurianna, qui put respirer de nouveau, et leur envoya au passage un coup de coude bien placé.

Soudain, Sam se précipita vers Frodon, déclarant haut et fort qu'il n'irait nulle part sans lui.

Les cousins ne tardèrent pas à se montrer aussi, et Laurianna les suivit.

A sa vue, Boromir sembla se refroidir.

-Une femme? Dans la communauté? C'est une plaisanterie?

Laurianna lui jeta un regard polaire.

-Ai-je l'air de plaisanter, monsieur?demanda-t-elle, d'un ton plus cassant encore que celui de Boromir.

Ce dernier la regarda de haut ( au sens propre et figuré ).

-Je refuse qu'une _femme_ nous accompagne. Elle risquerait de nous ralentir,répliqua-t-il.

Laurianna vira au rouge, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Aragorn se chargea de prendre sa défense.

-Je pensai la même chose d'elle la première fois que je la vis. Et je regrettai cependant bien vite amèrement de l'avoir jugée sur ses apparences. Croyez-moi, elle nous sera très utile.

Boromir jeta un regard glacial à Aragorn, mais ne répondit rien.

Laurianna se tourna vers son camarade.

-Merci, Grand-Pas. Ou plutôt... _seigneur Aragorn_,ajouta-t-elle en s'inclinant bien bas, montrant ainsi qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné cette cachotterie.

Aragorn eut un sourire. Cette jeune Hobbit ne changerait donc jamais.

-Dans tous les cas,fit Pippin, vous aurez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de mission. … Quête... chose?

-Bon, dans ce cas, ça te met hors course, Pippin,fit remarquer Merry, à la grande indignation de son cousin.

Laurianna pouffa. Mine de rien,remarqua Aragorn, elle semblait commencer à s'attacher au duo de choc.

Le seigneur Elrond les dévisagea tour à tour.

-Neuf compagnons,dit-il. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous formerez la communauté de l'Anneau!

Merry, Pippin et Laurianna échangèrent un regard ravi et excité.

-Super,fit Pippin. … Où est-ce qu'on va?

Merry et Laurianna lui jetèrent un regard effaré.

-... Rassure moi... et dis moi que tu l'as fait exprès...marmonna Laurianna.

Pippin lui jeta un regard surpris.

-Pourquoi?demanda-t-il naïvement.

Laurianna se plaqua une main contre la figure, puis saisit Pippin par les épaules et le secoua, avant de toquer contre son crâne.

-Rien à faire,dit-elle à l'adresse de Merry. Ça sonne creux.

Son ami éclata de rire, alors que Pippin, comprenant soudain l'allusion de la jeune fille, la regardait d'un air indigné.

* * *

Lorsque les membres du conseil se furent dispersés, Laurianna courut rejoindre Gandalf.

-Gandalf!appela-t-elle.

Le vieux sorcier se retourna, et sourit à sa vue.

-Laurianna,dit-il. Dites-moi, j'espère que vous montrerez à Boromir de quoi vous êtes capable, n'est-ce pas?

-Et plus si nécessaire, Gandalf!répliqua Laurianna avec un sourire. Dites-moi... par où devrons nous passer, pour nous rendre à notre destination?

Gandalf eut soudain l'air plus sombre. Il déclara:

-La montagne du destin.

Laurianna le regarda un instant, tentant de distinguer l'ombre d'une plaisanterie sur le visage du magicien. Elle finit par conclure qu'il était sérieux.

-N'existe-t-il pas un chemin plus sûr, Gandalf?demanda-t-elle.

-Malheureusement non,répondit précipitamment Gandalf.

Laurianna sentait qu'il cachait quelque-chose, mais préféra ne pas insister.

* * *

Elle eut tôt fait de rejoindre ses amis, et s'occupa dès lors de préparer ses affaires pour le départ, qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain matin.

Comme prévu, chaque Hobbit se présenta ce jour là à l'entrée de la cité de Fondcombe. Seule manquait Laurianna, mais elle ne tarda pas à arriver, à la surprise des autres, en pantalon.

-J'ai hésité,déclara-t-elle, mais je pense que cela sera plus pratique, pour le voyage qui nous attend.

-Sage décision, commenta Gandalf.

Et tous s'en allèrent sans un mot, en route pour accomplir leur destinée.

* * *

_Et voilà! Autant dire que, entre Laurianna et Boromir, l'atmosphère risque d'être électrique! J'espère que vous avez aimé! N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews! A bientôt! Summer._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello! Voici le chapitre 7! Merci à** Little-road** ainsi qu'à mes lecteurs! J'aimerais bien avoir un peu plus de reviews :'( mais bon je fais avec ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Summer._

* * *

**Chapitre 7: le col de Caradhras: **

L'ascension était assez raide, mais avec les jours de marches qui avaient précédé le départ, les Hobbits étaient bien entraînés. Laurianna observait avec étonnement et curiosité le paysage changer à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de Fondcombe et montaient en altitude. Il y avait de moins en moins de verdure, et des rochers à perte de vue. Le chemin devenait plus pentu, et l'atmosphère plus fraîche.

La jeune Hobbit voyait bien que ce Boromir aurait préféré qu'elle ne vienne pas. Il ne cessait de lui jeter des regards en travers, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment elle cessa de les ignorer et les soutint avec un air de défi. Elle n'aimait pas cet homme, bien qu'elle puisse sentir qu'il n'avait pas un mauvais fond. Mais il lui paraissait étrange. Déjà, sa réaction et sa prise de position lors du conseil ne jouaient pas en sa faveur. Laurianna remarqua que Gandalf également semblait se méfier, mais, plus que tout autre, Aragorn. L'homme n'avait pas été très tendre avec lui lorsqu'il avait appris ses origines, il avait d'ailleurs semblé mal prendre le fait qu'Aragorn soit l'héritier du trône. Mais Aragorn ne semblait pas se préoccuper des paroles que Boromir avait eues. Il restait plus proche de Frodon que d'habitude, et ne cessait de lancer de discrets regards à Boromir, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était assez éloigné.

Laurianna, commençant à en avoir assez de l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait vers l'avant du cortège, ralentit l'allure pour aller rejoindre ses amis de l'arrière.

Elle vit Pippin arriver au sommet d'une pente particulièrement raide. Il s'arrêta, rouge comme une tomate, et souffla un instant, avant de lever les yeux vers le chemin qui leur restait à parcourir.

Il gémit. De la pente, encore de la pente, toujours de la pente...

Laurianna sourit, en voyant Merry arriver à son tour, à peu près dans le même état.

-Allez, courage, les garçons!dit-elle. D'après Gandalf, nous devrions bientôt parvenir à un petit plateau où nous pourrons nous reposer et nous restaurer.

Les deux cousins échangèrent un regard, avant de faire remarquer que le magicien répétait la même chose depuis environ deux heures.

-Et puis c'est facile pour toi,ajouta Pippin, tu ne connais pas la fatigue!

Laurianna eut un sourire espiègle.

-Moi je ne connais pas la fatigue? Si vous saviez combien vous me fatiguez avec vos jérémiades incessantes, vous n'en direz pas tant, et peut-être vous plaindriez vous moins!

Les cousins ne relevèrent même pas le sarcasme tant ils se sentaient exténués.

Laurianna passa derrière eux, passa à chacun un bras autour des épaules et les tira en avant pour les aider à avancer.

-Courage,leur répéta-t-elle. Je suis certaine que nous ne sommes plus très loin de notre point de repos.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure de marche ils atteignirent enfin le petit plateau. La vue était magnifique, et le terrain bordé de rochers au sommet plat sur lesquels les voyageurs purent s'asseoir. Une fois qu'ils se furent restaurés, Boromir se décida à apprendre à Merry et Pippin à se servir de leur épée. Il se trouva que Merry et Pippin étaient plutôt doués, bien qu'ils durent s'y mettre à deux pour venir à bout de l'homme.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que Laurianna les regardait faire, Pippin lui proposa de tenter sa chance contre le soldat.

La jeune Hobbit eut un sourire significatif.

-Oh, mais je doute que monsieur Boromir s'abaisse à accepter de se battre contre moi...

Boromir eut un ricanement.

-Si vous avez trop peur, je ne vous force à rien,répliqua-t-il narquoisement.

Le sourire de Laurianna se figea, avant de s'effacer très lentement. Les deux cousins reculèrent. L'ancienne Laurianna de Hobbitebourg revenait au triple galop.

-Moi?dit calmement Laurianna. Peur? De vous, de surcroît? Alors ça c'est la meilleure.

Boromir l'invita à le rejoindre.

-Si vous vous en sentez capable,ajouta-t-il.

Laurianna ne se fit pas prier, saisit le bâton qui désormais ne la quittait plus en son milieu, et le fit tourner entre ses doigts en s'approchant.

Boromir se mit en garde, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les adversaires.

Ils passèrent bien une minute à se tourner autour, attendant une attaque de l'autre.

Boromir fut le premier à se lancer. Laurianna para sa lame, et, d'un coup de bâton, tenta de la faire sauter des mains de son adversaire. Boromir réussit à ne pas lâcher prise, mais son sourire disparut. Effectivement, il venait de comprendre qu'il était face à une adversaire de taille. Laurianna s'avança vers lui d'un pas, mais, alors qu'il s'attendait à recevoir un coup dans le ventre et qu'il se préparait à bloquer le bâton de ce côté là, Laurianna changea de stratégie, et visa les jambes. Aussi le soldat se prit-il un coup de bâton dans les tibias. Il réussit à reprendre pied, mais déjà Laurianna repassait à l'attaque, en le visant dans le creux du dos. Alors que Boromir re-perdait l'équilibre, Laurianna l'acheva, en lui envoyant un gros coup de bâton...en plein dans les entrejambes.

Les autres grimacèrent. Ça devait faire mal. Boromir, le souffle coupé par la douleur, s'effondra à genoux, et son épée lui glissa des mains. Laurianna posa le bout de son bâton dans le creux de sa nuque, le forçant à baisser la tête.

-Ah,dit-elle. On dirait que j'ai gagné, finalement.

Elle rejoignit ses amis, qui la regardèrent d'un air mi-craintif mi-admiratif. Soudain, Legolas fit remarquer qu'un drôle de nuage avançait dans leur direction. Boromir vint à ses côtés.

-Il avance vite,dit-il. Et...contre le vent!

-Des Crébains du pays de Dun!cria Legolas. La panique gagna le groupe. Chacun se précipita sous un abris. Mais Laurianna, elle, regardait le nuage arriver, comme hypnotisée, sans rien faire.

Pippin, qui allait se jeter à terre, la vit.

-LAURIANNA!cria-t-il. Baisse toi!

Comme son amie ne répondait pas, il courut la rejoindre, la saisit par derrière et plongea sous un buisson.

La nuée d'oiseaux noirs leur arriva dessus en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Laurianna tremblait. Pippin lui saisit la main pour la rassurer. Elle lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

Lorsque les oiseaux furent passés, et que chacun put quitter sa cachette en toute sécurité, Gandalf marmonna:

-Des espions de Saroumane... le passage vers le sud est surveillé. … Il faut passer par le col de Caradhras.

* * *

Ils étaient tous enfoncés dans la neige jusqu'à la taille ( sauf Legolas, grâce à sa qualité d'elfe ), et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la tempête faisait rage. Autant le vent que la neige devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à supporter.

Legolas, qui bien évidemment avait pris de l'avance, fit remarquer qu'il entendait une voix raisonner dans l'air. Gandalf, soudain pris de panique, hurla:

-C'EST SAROUMANE!

Des rochers et de gros paquets de neige se décrochèrent de la paroi au dessus d'eux. Ils les évitèrent de justesse. Saroumane tentait de déclencher une avalanche. Gandalf tenta de l'en empêcher, mais une détonation se fit entendre, et une seconde avalanche bien plus violente eut lieu. Cette fois-ci, ils ne purent l'éviter, et furent emportés par la neige.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Laurianna avait été sortie de sous la neige par Aragorn, et elle s'adonnait désormais activement à rechercher ses amis. Merry fut sorti à son tour, indemne, mais Pippin restait introuvable.

Au bout de cinq longues minutes, Boromir cria qu'il l'avait trouvé.

Laurianna se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui, et serra son ami dans ses bras.

-Ne me fais plus _jamais_ une peur pareille,lui dit-elle.

Il répondit à son étreinte, heureux de retrouver son amie.

-Gandalf!s'exclama Boromir. Nous ne pouvons rester ici, ou ce serait la mort des Hobbits!

Gandalf déclara qu'il revenait à Frodon d'en décider, et ce dernier, après quelques secondes, déclara qu'ils devraient passer par les mines.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi,répondit Gandalf, bien qu'il n'eut pas l'air rassuré du tout.

Et la compagnie rebroussa chemin, transie de froid et pleine de neige.

* * *

_Et voilà! J'espère publier le chapitre 8 ce soir! J'espère également que celui-ci vous a plu, et si oui, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ou même un conseil pour que je puisse m'améliorer par la suite! A bientôt! Summer._


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut! Je suis désolée si j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que d'habitude à publier ce chapitre, mais j'en arrivais à mon passage préféré du film, et j'avais vraiment envie de lui faire honneur ;)._

_Je remercie mes reviewers pour leurs conseils. Comme tu l'as dit, **Kiell**, il est vrai que j'ai peut-être tendance à "bacler" la fin des chapitres, en fait j'ai toujours eu plus de mal avec les fins qu'avec les débuts ^^. J'ai essayé de faire des efforts de ce côté là, j'espère que tu me diras ce que tu en penses!_

_Merci aussi, évidemment, à mes lecteurs et lectrices! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que tous les autres ( voire plus si possible ;)). Bonne lecture! Summer._

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Les mines de la Moria:**

Cela faisait des heures que tous attendaient devant les portes de la Moria sans rien faire. Gandalf était visiblement le seul à ne pas perdre espoir, étant donné qu'il continuait à psalmodier des formules incompréhensibles pour tenter de les ouvrir.

Tous les autres attendaient bien sagement que tombe la pluie. Laurianna, après son incursion au coeur d'une avalanche, restait ( cela n'étonnait bizarrement personne ) assise à côté du feu, les mains tendues vers les chaudes flammes. Les cousins, eux, s'ennuyant à périr, s'étaient levés depuis deux bonnes minutes, afin de se lancer dans un concours de « qui fera le plus de ricochets ». Bien que les pierres leur servant de projectiles en furent encore au mode PLOUF avec des éclaboussures.

Alors que, frustré, Pippin lançait sa pierre plus furieusement que jamais, espérant qu'elle se plierait enfin à sa volonté, Aragorn le saisit par derrière ainsi que son cousin.

-Vous devriez arrêter avec ces pierres,dit-il.

-C'est vrai,renchérit Laurianna, qui les observait depuis un court instant. On ne sait pas ce qui pourrait se trouver dans ce lac, après tout.

-Comment?s'exclama ironiquement Merry. Toi, qui connais tout, tu ne sais pas ce qui se cache dans ce lac?

Laurianna eut à son encontre un sourire un peu trop chaleureux pour faire vrai.

-Oui,déclara-t-elle. Et si moi, qui connais tout, ne le sait pas, toi, qui ne connais rien, tu devrais te méfier.

Merry se renfrogna, alors que le visage de Pippin était parcouru d'un tic montrant visiblement qu'il se retenait à grand peine de rire.

Soudain, un grondement se fit entendre dans le dos du groupe. Chacun fit volte-face. La porte de la mine s'ouvrait.

-Ouaow!s'exclama Laurianna. Dites, Gandalf, vous avez trouvé par hasard, ou vous avez eu une illumination?

Le sorcier se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire, qui indiquait visiblement qu'il ne s'abaisserait pas à répondre. Après quoi il lui fit signe d'entrer à la suite des autres.

Dès qu'elle eut passé le seuil, Laurianna se dit que quelque-chose clochait. Certes, étant situées sous terre et quasiment sans ouvertures, les mines pouvaient, en l'occurrence, se permettre de sentir légèrement le renfermé. Mais là, selon elle, cela sentait plus la moisissure...voire la décomposition...

Gimli, qui depuis au moins une minute ne cessait de louanger la demeure de son cher cousin, termina sa longue tirade par un sonore:

-Et ils osent appeler ça une mine!

Boromir, qui depuis son entrée avait bien pris soin de regarder autour de lui, ce que n'avait pas fait le nain, trop heureux de retrouver enfin l'élément souterrain qui lui avait tant manqué, déclara:

-Ce n'est pas une mine... c'est un tombeau.

Les autres, auparavant accaparés par le discours de Gimli, jetèrent un regard circulaire au lieu. Qui était jonché de cadavres.

-NOOOOON!s'exclama Gimli, désespéré.

-Qui..._qui_ peut bien faire une chose aussi horrible?bredouilla Laurianna, dégoûtée par la vue des morts rongés jusqu'à l'os.

Legolas, trouvant une flèche enfoncée profondément dans la carcasse d'un des cadavres, l'en retira, avant de déclarer, l'air un tout petit peu paniqué:

-Des gobelins!

-Que tout le monde sorte de cette mine!siffla Gandalf. Vite!

Laurianna commença à reculer, avant d'entendre un bruit sourd et un cri dans son dos. Elle fit volte-face pour voir Frodon se faire traîner vers le lac sombre par un immense tentacule enroulé autour de sa cheville.

-FRODON!hurla-t-elle, alertant les autres.

Aragorn, avisant la situation, se précipita vers le tentacule pour le trancher, alors que Sam, Merry, Pippin et Laurianna, qui était venu leur prêter main forte, tentaient désespérément de résister à la force de la créature mystérieuse qui tentait d'entraîner Frodon dans les profondeurs du lac, en tirant dans la direction opposée.

Aragorn réussit à trancher le tentacule.

Alors que les autres Hobbits regardaient le lac d'un air effrayé, voire traumatisé, Laurianna, ayant toujours la tête sur les épaules, se mit à leur crier:

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ POUR RECULER?! VOUS VOULEZ VRAIMENT FINIR EN CHARPIE OU QUOI?!

Semblant se réveiller, ses amis commencèrent à faire marche arrière vers la mine. Malheureusement pour eux, ils avaient trop tardé. Plusieurs tentacules surgirent de nouveau des profondeurs du lac, vifs comme l'éclair, et, ayant écarté les autres de leur chemin, saisirent Frodon et le soulevèrent dans les airs, au dessus des eaux noires, dans les profondeurs desquelles apparut alors une créature gigantesque et hideuse, une sorte de Kraken* qui faisait claquer son immense mâchoire, prouvant par ce geste qu'il avait un petit creux et que le Hobbit qu'il tenait entre ses tentacules pourrait bien lui servir de quatre-heure.

Boromir et Aragorn repartirent à l'attaque, et réussirent, malgré maints périls, à libérer Frodon, et à s'éloigner assez pour que Legolas put tirer une flèche dans l'oeil du monstre sans les mettre en danger.

-TOUS DANS LES MINES!cria Gandalf.

Mais nul n'eut besoin de cet ordre pour s'y précipiter. Entre la mort directe et inévitable et la mort avec échappatoire, le choix fut fait à l'unanimité.

Malheureusement, la flèche de Legolas, loin d'avoir affaibli la bête, l'avait mise dans une colère tellement noire qu'elle en vint à sortir des eaux afin de les poursuivre jusqu'à l'entrée de la mine. Mais lorsqu'elle s'y heurta, le choc fut tel qu'il produisit un éboulement, la séparant à jamais de son repas, et faisant prisonniers nos compagnons.

Laurianna, voulant s'assurer que ses amis étaient en sécurité avant d'entrer à son tour, eut, pour son plus grand malheur, un temps de retard. Et lorsque l'entrée de la mine s'écroula, bien qu'elle se jetât désespérément en avant, sa jambe resta coincée sous un imposant tas de pierre.

Lorsque Gandalf, donnant un coup de bâton sur le sol, fit allumer à son extrémité une assez importante lumière pour éclairer la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, et que les autres découvrirent l'état de la pauvre Hobbit, ils s'empressèrent tant bien que mal de dégager sa jambe, qui se trouva être bien amochée.

Aussi, par ordre de Gandalf, reçut-elle l'aide de Pippin et de Sam pour avancer. Elle s'appuya sur chacun de ses deux amis, et s'en servit d'appui pour boitiller à la suite des autres.

Plus ils avançaient, plus le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux devenait difficile à supporter, surtout pour le pauvre Gimli, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler sa profonde tristesse et sa rage contre les monstres qui avaient fait subir cela à sa famille, à son peuple.

Gandalf menait le groupe au travers d'un dédale de galeries, et par des chemins tantôt praticables tantôt escarpés. L'un, en particulier, fut difficile à passer, car il s'agissait presque plus d'escalade que de marche, et que Laurianna était dans un état épouvantable. Aussi à cet instant Legolas, qui avait hérité de l'agilité des elfes, porta-t-il la jeune Hobbit sur son dos afin de la mener au sommet de la paroi escarpée.

Seulement, arrivé à cet endroit, Gandalf cessa d'avancer, et regarda l'embranchement qui lui faisait face avec hésitation.

-Je ne me souviens pas de cet endroit,déclara-t-il pensivement.

Pendant que le vieux sorcier réfléchissait intensément à quel chemin prendre, Aragorn, qui avec le temps avait réussi à supporter...hum...apprécier Laurianna, s'occupa, avec le matériel qu'il avait emporté avec lui, de lui faire une attelle. Merry et Pippin semblaient très inquiets du sort de leur amie, bien que celle-ci leur ait répété bon nombre de fois que ce n'était pas une jambe cassée qui allait la tuer, et qu'elle avait déjà survécu à pire.

Ce disant, elle s'était souvenu d'une histoire qui lui était arrivée, et dont elle riait désormais bien qu'elle eût donnée une grande inquiétude à ses amies lorsqu'elle s'était produite. En effet,conta-t-elle à ses amis pour faire passer le temps ( et l'inquiétude, par la même occasion ), il y eut un jour où ses amies et elle se rendirent dans les bois pour chercher quelques champignons. Elles en trouvèrent une grande profusion, et furent tellement heureuses de leur trouvaille qu'elles ne prirent pas bien garde à l'apparence de ces champignons. Elles se hâtèrent d'allumer un bon feu, et de les faire griller. Après quoi Laurianna, qui fut par le plus grand des hasards la première servie, commença à manger. Elle trouva à ces champignons un goût bizarre. Heureusement qu'elle en fit la remarque tout haut, car autrement ses amies, qui s'apprêtaient à manger à leur tour, n'auraient pas levé les yeux vers elle et remarqué la soudaine poussée d'urticaire qui apparaissait un peu partout sur ses bras et son visage. Après cette mésaventure, elle était restée plus d'une semaine cloîtrée chez elle sans pouvoir bouger et dans un état épouvantable. Mais une fois la crise passée, ce souvenir désagréable lui servit souvent à prévenir des Hobbits de sa connaissance qu'il ne fallait jamais goûter à quelque-chose dont ils ne savaient pas d'où cela provenait.

Alors qu'elle terminait son récit, Sam, après un instant de réflexion, dut bien avouer que ce désagrément semblait bien pire que ne pouvait l'être une jambe cassée.

Soudain, Gandalf poussa un cri de victoire.

-Ah!s'exclama-t-il. C'est par là! L'air venant d'en bas est moins nauséabond. Vous voyez, en cas de doute, il faut toujours se fier à son flair.

Laurianna se promit à voix haute qu'elle s'en souviendrait, si l'envie la reprenait d'aller chercher des champignons en forêt. Cette remarque fit beaucoup rire les cousins Touque et Brandebouc.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent en bas du long escalier que leur fit prendre Gandalf, ils furent surpris de se trouver au commencement d'une galerie paraissant sans fin, taillée dans la pierre, et dont l'architecture ne ressemblait à rien qu'ils aient jamais vu avant.

-Alors ça,murmura Sam, pour sûr que c'est artistique!

Laurianna, elle, préféra ne rien dire, car aucun mot ne lui venait à l'esprit pour qualifier quelque-chose d'aussi beau et impressionnant à la fois.

Ils marchèrent en ligne droite pendant longtemps, et il sembla aux compagnons que cette galerie ne prendrait jamais fin. D'autant plus que dans l'architecture rien ne changeait, donnant l'impression aux voyageurs de ne pas avancer.

Mais Gimli, qui était plus familier de ces lieux que quiconque, remarqua la présence d'une petite salle, sur le côté de la galerie, et, soudain empli d'espoir, s'y précipita, malgré le fait que Gandalf lui ordonne de revenir.

Aussi tous le suivirent, car il aurait été très imprudent de se séparer, alors qu'ils savaient le danger qui les guettait.

Ils retrouvèrent le nain plus désespéré que jamais, affalé sur un tombeau, et pleurant de désespoir: le tombeau de son cousin.

Chacun observa le nain avec la plus grande affliction, car ils comprirent au combien son désespoir était grand. Il avait perdu sa famille. Gandalf, lui, avisa du coin de l'oeil un assez gros volume que tenait un cadavre.

Il le lui prit des mains, et, après avoir donné son chapeau à Pippin, commença à le feuilleter, avant d'en lire à voix haute les dernières pages.

Il s'agissait visiblement d'un journal. Celui qui l'avait rédigé parlait là d'une attaque. Lui et les siens s'étaient visiblement enfermés dans cette salle, mais les portes n'avaient pas résisté à l'ennemi. Ils avaient été pris au piège, et massacrés.

Lisant la dernière phrase écrite, « nous ne pouvons plus sortir », Gandalf comprit soudain dans quel péril ils étaient.

-Ils arrivent,murmura-t-il.

Laurianna ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés.

Mais soudain, un grand vacarme retentit. Un vacarme à réveiller les morts...causé justement par un mort. Enfin par le cadavre que Pippin venait de jeter involontairement dans le puits, et qui rebondissait désormais contre les parois en produisant un bruit assourdissant qui de surcroît retentissait en écho.

Un silence de mort presque aussi assourdissant que le bruit précédent le suivit. Pippin, honteux, se recroquevilla sur lui même, alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui.

-Crétin de Touque!siffla Gandalf en lui arrachant son chapeau des mains. Jetez vous avec, la prochaine fois, au moins serons nous débarrassés de votre stupidité!

Alors que le groupe s'apprêtait à reprendre sa route, Laurianna resta plantée là où elle était, malgré le fait que Merry et Sam, qui la soutenaient, avaient commencé à avancer.

Tous deux lui jetèrent un regard intrigué, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle regardait frénétiquement autour d'elle.

Le groupe s'arrêta de nouveau pour tendre l'oreille. Maintenant qu'ils y prêtaient attention, il leur semblait bien entendre retentir un bruit sourd...sourd, mais de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus présent...des tambours. Et ils venaient dans leur direction. Gandalf repensa alors à la dernière phrase du journal: « Nous ne pouvons plus sortir ». Et se sentit terriblement idiot. Il les avait tous jetés dans un piège en suivant Gimli dans cette salle.

Aragorn et Boromir se précipitèrent vers la porte pour la fermer, avant de la barricader avec une grosse poutre en bois.

-Ce sont des Orcs,dit Boromir. Et ils ont un troll des montagnes.

Pippin et Merry emmenèrent Laurianna se cacher.

La jeune Hobbit ne le prit pas très bien.

-J'espère que vous plaisantez?!s'exclama-t-elle, essayant de se dégager.

-Franchement, Laurianna, tu te crois vraiment capable de te battre dans un état pareil?!répliqua Merry.

Laurianna jeta un coup d'oeil à sa jambe.

-...Bon, tu n'as pas tort,admit-elle. Mais je trouverais bien le moyen de vous être utile d'une manière ou d'une autre!

-Ce qui nous serait plutôt utile,fit remarquer Merry, ce serait que tu reste bien cachée dans ton coin, et que nous n'ayons pas besoin de nous occuper de toi!

-Mais...tenta Laurianna.

-Et ne discute pas!conclut Merry en la déposant là.

Alors que lui et Pippin s'apprêtaient à retourner voir les autres, Laurianna rappela ce dernier.

-Dis moi,déclara-t-elle. Tu n'en rates jamais une, pas vrai?

Pippin rougit. Il se sentait assez mal comme ça, si elle croyait l'aider en lui affirmant tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas, lui y compris...

-Et sans ça tu ne serais pas un Touque,termina Laurianna avec un sourire. Ne t'en fais pas pour ce que tu as fait. Ça aurait pu arriver à tout le monde.

Bien que Pippin doutât de la dernière phrase de son amie, il n'en laissa rien paraître et lui sourit tant bien que mal.

-Si par malheur un Orc ou autre chose viendrait à te trouver...crie fort, d'accord?dit-il à son amie.

-Promis,répondit celle-ci avec un clin-d'oeil.

Pippin retourna auprès de ses amis, alors que la lourde porte commençait à céder sous les assauts.

Legolas eut l'intelligence de commencer à tuer des ennemis avant que ceux-ci n'eurent passé la porte en leur lançant des flèches.

Mais ceci ne suffit malheureusement pas à arrêter les assaillants.

La bataille fut rude, d'autant plus que le troll des montagnes frappait sans réfléchir et semblait n'obéir à personne.

Alors que tout le monde pensait qu'il avait bel et bien achevé le pauvre Frodon, dans un accès de rage, Merry et Pippin lui sautèrent dessus. Au moins cette diversion suffit-elle à déstabiliser le troll, et Legolas lui lança une flèche.

Nullement atteint, le troll, furieux, éjecta Merry à terre et s'avança vers l'elfe. Pippin, n'écoutant que son courage, lui enfonça alors une épée en plein dans le crâne, avant que Legolas n'achève la bête d'une autre flèche.

Une fois que le dernier Orc fut tué, tous se précipitèrent vers Frodon. Laurianna elle même rampait déjà vers son ami, ne pouvant croire qu'il avait péri.

Et elle eut bien raison. Lorsqu'Aragorn eut retiré la lance qui l'avait transpercé, Frodon se releva, légèrement essoufflé, mais affirmant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'avait absolument rien.

-Mais c'est impossible!bredouilla Aragorn. Cette lance aurait transpercé un sanglier!

-Ce Hobbit est plus résistant qu'il n'y paraît,déclara soudain Gandalf avec un sourire.

En effet, il s'avéra que Frodon portait la côte de mailles en mithril que son oncle Bilbon lui avait offerte.

Mais un bruit alerta les compagnons: l'ennemi n'était pas encore éliminé, il en arrivait d'autres, et il leur fallait partir au plus vite.

Aussi se mirent-ils à courir vers la seule issue encore envisageable.

* * *

Mais leurs ennemis les rattrapèrent, et ne tardèrent pas à les encercler.

Jamais ils n'auraient pu combattre un si grand nombre d'assaillants à eux seuls, ils le savaient bien, d'autant plus qu'une de leurs meilleures guerrières avait un sérieux handicap. Seulement, à la surprise générale, les ennemis se mirent à reculer, comme pris d'une peur soudaine. Ils regardèrent en tous sens, paniqués, avant de faire volte-face et de prendre leurs jambes à leur cou.

Gimli sourit et arbora un air de conquérant. Il le savait bien, que ces vermines ne feraient pas le poids contre lui. Pour preuve, elles s'en étaient rendues compte elles-mêmes!

Gandalf, lui, semblait plus grave et plus terrifié que jamais.

Boromir, remarquant le visage défait du sorcier, se pencha vers lui.

-Quel est ce nouveau maléfice?

-Un Balrog,répondit Gandalf. Un démon de l'Ancien Monde. Cet adversaire est plus fort que vous. COUREZ!

* * *

Les compagnons, une fois arrivés au pont de Khazad-Dûm après maints dangers, le traversèrent sur ordre de Gandalf. Mais ce dernier ne traversa pas. Il fit face au Balrog, un immense minotaure enflammé et tenant un fouet de feu à la main. Il tenta d'en user contre le sorcier, mais ce dernier se servit de son bâton pour l'en empêcher.

Aragorn regardait faire le sorcier, incapable de bouger, tenant Frodon par les épaules. Il avait ordonné à Merry et Pippin de sortir avec les autres, et d'emmener Laurianna en sécurité, car, de toute la communauté, elle était désormais la plus vulnérable.

Ainsi Aragorn et Frodon virent Gandalf tomber. Il leur avait demandé de fuir. Mais comment le pouvaient-ils, après avoir été les spectateurs d'une scène aussi terrible?

Aragorn fut réveillé de son état léthargique par Boromir qui l'appelait. Il entraîna Frodon à sa suite, et sortit avec lui de la mine.

Les autres, les voyant sortir, leur demandèrent où était Gandalf. Mais l'état dans lequel étaient Frodon, Aragorn et Boromir ne laissait pas entrevoir autre chose que la dure vérité.

-Non!bredouilla Laurianna.

Et, pour la toute première fois, ils virent la courageuse Hobbit fondre en larmes.

Ils n'en furent pourtant pas bien surpris, tant leur affliction à tous était grande.

Pippin, particulièrement, s'effondra de douleur. Car il pensait que par sa maladresse, indirectement, il avait entraîné la mort de Gandalf, et que tout ceci était de sa faute.

Lui et Merry furent redressés.

-Il nous faut atteindre les bois avant la nuit,dit Aragorn. Dès la fin du jour les collines grouillent d'Orcs.

Aussi les compagnons, malgré leur tristesse, furent-ils forcés à poursuivre leur chemin.

Mais ils n'étaient pas prêts d'oublier le courage de leur ami magicien, celui qui s'était opposé à un Balrog, et y avait laissé sa vie. Ils n'étaient pas prêts d'oublier cet homme remarquable qu'avait été Gandalf, et la manière tout aussi remarquable dont il avait péri. Il resterait, à leurs yeux, le plus grand héros qu'ils aient jamais connu, et ils se jurèrent que longtemps encore l'on parlerait de lui dans les contes et les chansons. Ils y veilleraient personnellement.

* * *

_***Kraken:** _**Le Kraken (créature fantastique issue des légendes médiévales ) est un monstre gigantesque doté de nombreux tantacules. Il s'en prenait généralement aux navires, dont il saisissait la coque pour les faires chavirer (hypothétiquement parlant).**

* * *

_Voilà! Aussi, durant ces trois jours pendant lesquels je n'ai pas donné signe de vie, j'étais face à un vrai dilemne: Laurianna...je lui casse la jambe, ou je la lui casse pas? Autrement dit "on se la joue sadique ou pas?". Le côté sadique l'a emporté finalement. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais pas m'en servir éternellement comme souffre douleur^^. J'espère que vous n'oublierez pas de laisser une petite review au passage, les conseils, ça fait toujours plaisir!_

_J'espère aussi que ce chapitre vous a plu. A bientôt pour la suite, que j'essaierai de publier avant dimanche, parce-que dimanche je pars une semaine sans ordinateur, ça va être hard..._

_Bye!_

_Summer._


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello tout le monde! Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre! Bon, j'avoue, il est un peu plus court que le dernier, mais ça aurait été dur de faire plus long^^. J'espère cependant qu'il vous plaira tout autant, et je remercie comme d'habitude mes reviewers, mes followers et aussi les lecteurs anonymes! _

_Bonne lecture! Summer._

* * *

**Chapitre 9: rencontre avec Galadriel:**

Ils marchèrent encore jusqu'au coucher du soleil avant d'atteindre les bois de la Lothlorien. Durant tout le trajet, les Hobbits ne regardèrent que leurs pieds, tentant de refouler les larmes qui brûlaient de couler.

Merry et Pippin tentaient tant bien que mal de soutenir Laurianna, qui avait perdu toute force et volonté d'avancer, tant la mort de Gandalf l'avait choquée et peinée. Cependant, notant l'effort que faisaient ses amis, elle prit le dessus sur son désespoir et se mit à sautiller à cloche pied en suivant le rythme de leurs pas. Mais le coeur n'y était pas, si bien qu'elle manqua plusieurs fois de s'étaler dans l'herbe, ce qui l'aurait certainement achevée. Legolas lui même semblait terriblement affligé de la mort de Gandalf. Il marchait derrière Aragorn, mais beaucoup plus lentement que de coutume et la tête baissée. Aragorn, lui, s'il était aussi triste que les autres, ne le montrait guère, car il ne voulait pas que les troupes perdent espoir. Aussi se contentait-il d'avancer sans se retourner, regardant toujours l'horizon, se disant obstinément qu'ils devaient absolument atteindre la forêt avant la nuit, ou ils mourraient d'une manière beaucoup moins digne encore que Gandalf, et tout ce que le magicien espérait quant à l'avenir du monde et de la communauté tomberait dans le néant.

Les bois étaient assez impressionnants: ils formaient, sur la ligne d'horizon, une ligne parfaitement droite marquant le couvert des arbres et s'étendant à perte de vue. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, la lumière tomba, et ils sombrèrent dans une semi-obscurité, les rayons du soleil passant faiblement entre les feuillages touffus des arbres gigantesques.

Aragorn exprima le souhait qu'ils restent tous regroupés. Les Hobbits ne savaient pas pourquoi, mais il semblait alerte, tous ses sens en éveil. Ils commencèrent à penser qu'une force hostile se cachait dans les bois, et Gimli confirma presque leurs pensées.

-Ne vous éloignez, jeunes Hobbits,murmura-t-il en attendant ses jeunes amis de pied ferme et en jetant de frénétiques regards autour de lui, ce qui le faisait paraître légèrement paranoïaque. On raconte qu'une grande ensorceleuse vit dans ces bois. Elle a de terribles pouvoirs, et tous ceux qui l'ont regardée sont tombés sous son charme.

Pippin jeta un bref regard à Laurianna, et se mit en tête que lui, Peregrin Touque premier du nom, ne tomberait pas sous le charme de cette magicienne, dût-il ne pas poser les yeux sur elle. Bien entendu, il ne fit part de ses pensées à personne. Pas même à Merry, qui pourtant nota un rougissement soudain de la part de son ami, sans néanmoins en comprendre la raison. Pas immédiatement du moins.

Mais soudain, la compagnie fut entourée d'elfes, dont chacun avait encoché une flèche et visait le groupe. Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas là pour faire une petite démonstration de bienvenue ou de courtoisie.

-Oh,fit Gimli.

Un des elfes, au teint pâle et aux longs cheveux blonds, s'avança, l'air méprisant, en le dévisageant.

-Le nain respire si fort que nous aurions pu le tuer dans le noir,dit-il.

-Et vous...fit une voix dans le dos de l'elfe. On ne vous a jamais dit que votre garde rapprochée était totalement inefficace?

Tous les elfes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Laurianna, qui s'était glissée sans bruit derrière l'elfe qui venait de prendre la parole, et brandissait son bâton au dessus de sa tête.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire à ses adversaires, avant de baisser lentement son bâton. Elle n'était pas assez effrontée pour croire qu'elle ferait le poids face à eux tous, et s'en voulut d'avoir aussi bêtement déclaré sa position alors qu'elle aurait clairement pu attaquer Haldir, l'elfe blond, par derrière. Quoique l'attaque en traitre n'était pas dans ses sports favoris.

Sans riposter, tous se laissèrent guider par les elfes le long du bois. En même temps, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir les lâcher de sitôt. La forêt semblait interminable, mais dans le même temps d'une incroyable beauté. Les arbres étaient en fleurs, et leurs feuilles vertes tombaient quelquefois au milieu du chemin. Surtout, nota Laurianna, sur la tête de Gimli, qui semblait envahi de toutes part. Sa barbe paraissait désormais plus verte que brune. Les elfes se demandèrent bien des fois ce qui faisait pouffer cette jeune Hobbit, mais ne trouvèrent pas la raison de cette hilarité. Les autres Hobbits non plus, d'ailleurs, et ils ne cessaient de lui jeter des regards étonnés.

Les elfes leur firent gravir ensuite un escalier en colimaçon qui épousait le contour du tronc d'un arbre immense.

Arrivés au sommet, alors que la nuit était tombée, Laurianna souffla à Pippin:

-Je croyais les elfes plus aimables, à vrai dire.

Pippin hocha frénétiquement la tête, jetant de temps à autres des regards autour de lui, de peur qu'un de leurs adversaires ne rapplique soudainement.

Mais ces derniers semblaient plus occupés par Aragorn et Legolas qu'autre chose. Ils échangeaient des paroles dans une langue inconnue.

Ce que fit remarquer Gimli, qui n'appréciait visiblement pas plus les elfes que depuis que le conseil s'était réuni à Fondcombe.

Haldir lui répondit vertement, après quoi Gimli l'insulta dans sa propre langue.

Laurianna, bien que ne parlant ni l'elfique ni le nain, comprit que les paroles échangées n'étaient pas très sympathiques.

-Gimli,siffla-t-elle, si vous continuez sur cette voie je vous défie de combattre tous ces nains armés à vous seul avec votre hache. Vous vous en croyez sérieusement capable?! Alors arrêtez vos âneries!

Gimli jeta un regard noir à la jeune Hobbit, mais se détourna cependant vivement. Les yeux de Laurianna lançaient des éclairs. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Pas bon signe du tout. Et le nain n'avait pas envie de finir à moitié castré comme le fut Boromir la dernière fois qu'il avait osé s'opposer à elle. Aussi rappliqua-t-il, et regarda-t-il autour de lui d'un air d'extrême innocence. Haldir eut un sourire en coin. Si le nain se mettait à avoir peur d'une semi-femme, c'était qu'il l'avait surestimé. Et vu la façon dont il le considérait, cela signifiait beaucoup.

Au bout d'un certain temps qu'il passa à parler avec Haldir, Aragorn obtint que les elfes de Caras Galadhon les hébergeraient pour la nuit.

Ainsi firent-ils la connaissance de l'enchanteresse Galadriel, et de son époux le seigneur Celeborn.

Lorsque la dame parut devant eux, Pippin, à la surprise de tous, ferma obstinément les yeux. Laurianna, amusée, passa deux ou trois fois la main devant le visage de son ami. N'obtenant aucun résultat et finissant par se lasser, elle reporta son regard sur la dame de Lorien. Elle la trouva très jolie, bien plus qu'aucune autre femme qu'elle avait pu croiser jusque-là.

A sa grande surprise, Galadriel posa le regard sur elle. Laurianna, intriguée, ne put en détacher le sien. La dame de Lorien lui sourit.

* * *

Une fois que tous furent installés, Laurianna profita d'un instant d'inattention de ses amis pour saisir son bâton et s'appuyer dessus afin de visiter un peu les environs. Elle trouvait Caras Galadhon absolument magnifique. Bien que la nuit fut tombée depuis longtemps déjà une lumière surnaturelle flottait sur les lieux.

La jeune Hobbit n'avait jamais rien vu de si beau.

-Cherchez-vous quelque-chose?demanda une voix douce dans son dos, alors que Laurianna s'abandonnait à la contemplation d'un arbre particulièrement majestueux qui se dressait devant elle.

Elle fit volte-face. Galadriel se tenait derrière elle, et lui souriait. La jeune Hobbit se détendit un peu, restant néanmoins sur ses gardes. La façon dont Gimli en avait parlé n'était pas fait pour rassurer.

-Non non,répondit Laurianna. En fait...je faisais un tour, c'est tout. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Le visage de Galadriel s'assombrit.

-Vous venez de subir une énorme perte,murmura-t-elle. J'ai cru comprendre que vous teniez beaucoup à Gandalf.

-Bien autant que les autres, oui,répliqua Laurianna.

Galadriel leva les yeux et la regarda. Elle semblait intriguée.

-Beaucoup de personnes sont dans votre coeur,dit-elle. Et la mort de Gandalf a ravivé en vous les inquiétudes que vous aviez pour la vie de chacun.

Laurianna recula d'un pas. Elle avait l'impression que Galadriel pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Et cela n'était pas fait pour la rassurer. Elle ne trouvait pas la dame de Lorien bien inquiétante, mais se souvenait bien encore de légendes contant l'histoire de créatures plus magnifiques que tout autres, capables de séduire toute personne tombant dans leurs filets, et qui une fois les ayant attirées dans leur domaine changeaient totalement d'aspect et les dévoraient. Elle ne pensait pas que Galadriel fut de ces créatures, mais l'idée lui revenait sans cesse en tête qu'un seul moment d'inattention pouvait suffire à l'ensorceleuse pour lui faire du mal si elle le souhaitait.

Remarquant le doute que ressentait la Hobbit, Galadriel sourit.

-Vous êtes forte, Laurianna Stinkle. Ou du moins le paraissez-vous. Vous vous cachez sans cesse derrière un mur qui vous durcit au regard des autres, et parfois vous fait réagir plus agressivement que vous ne le voudriez. Cependant, derrière ce mur se cache un être sensible, peut-être même plus que ne le sont beaucoup de vos semblables. Vous avez un coeur immense, et pensez avant tout au bonheur des autres. Mais avez-vous seulement réfléchi au vôtre?

Laurianna fut, malgré elle, intriguée par les paroles de l'enchanteresse. Elle baissa sa garde et inclina la tête de côté, les sourcils froncés.

-Le mien?demanda-t-elle. Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre...

Soudain la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle eut un air sarcastique.

-Ah,dit-elle. Dites, pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi tout le monde semble être au courant que je suis amoureuse?

-Mais parce-que l'amour est le sentiment le plus difficile à cacher,répondit Galadriel. Et le plus difficile à définir également.

Laurianna se souvint alors de la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Arwen à Fondcombe, sur le sentiment amoureux et le véritable amour.

-Même si l'on a tenté de me l'expliquer...murmura-t-elle, je ne comprends toujours pas.

Galadriel s'approcha d'elle et saisit son menton entre deux doigts pour lever son visage.

-Parce-qu'une explication ne suffit pas à comprendre. Il faut le ressentir pour trouver la clé du secret de l'amour. Croyez moi. Un jour, vous saurez. Peut-être même plus tôt que vous ne le pensez.

Après ces énigmatiques paroles, Galadriel laissa là Laurianna, qui se sentait plus perdue que jamais.

* * *

Au bout d'un certain temps, Laurianna se décida à rejoindre ses amis.

-Où étais-tu passée?s'exclama Pippin en la voyant arriver.

Il paraissait réellement rassuré de la voir enfin.

-J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de peur!renchérit-il. Elle a beau être aussi belle que vous le dites tous, je ne fais pas confiance à la dame Galadriel.

Laurianna le regarda et sourit.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Pippin, je vais bien!dit-elle en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami, qui se détendit un peu. Et puis...tu ne devrais pas douter de Galadriel. C'est une personne respectable, et...

Pippin la coupa, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire avant le départ de Fondcombe.

-Tu lui as parlé?murmura-t-il. … De quoi avez-vous parlé?

Le sourire de Laurianna s'élargit, et elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Secret de filles, tu n'es pas concerné,gloussa-t-elle.

Pippin fut frustré que son amie put encore avoir des secrets pour lui.

Laurianna, elle, après coup, se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas parlé de sa conversation avec Galadriel à Pippin. Cette question la tarauda longtemps, et elle s'endormit sans en trouver la réponse.

* * *

Peut-être est-ce en cet instant qu'elle prit conscience, en partie du moins, des paroles d'Arwen et de Galadriel.

Peut-être est-ce bel et bien en cet instant qu'elle commença réellement à comprendre quelle était la différence entre le sentiment amoureux et le véritable amour.

Mais, pour une personne aussi têtue qu'elle, il faudrait longtemps encore pour admettre l'inévitable, et encore plus pour l'avouer aux autres.

* * *

_Voilà! Alors, ça vous a plu? J'espère que oui, et si non, n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner des conseils pour m'améliorer par la suite! Ceci s'applique également aux lecteurs anonymes, ne soyez pas timides ;). A bientôt je l'espère pour un nouveau chapitre! Summer._


	10. Chapter 10

_Salut à tous! Attention, nous voilà arrivés au chapitre 10, un véritable cap dans cette fic car...eh oui! Il marque la fin de "la communauté de l'anneau"! Mais, que je vous rassure, c'est loin d'être terminé! Laurianna a encore beaucoup de choses à nous montrer!^^. Merci à mes lecteurs, et à mes followers également! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Bonne lecture! Summer._

* * *

**Chapitre 10****:**** Séparation:**

Le lendemain, avant de repartir pour un long et périlleux voyage, chaque membre de la communauté reçut un présent de la dame de Lorien. Ils furent surpris de ce dessein, mais ne le réfutèrent en aucun cas.

Ainsi Legolas reçut il en cadeau un arc des Galadhrim, dont il parut très fier. Laurianna, elle, était bien placée pour savoir que l'elfe était bien assez dangereux avec un arc normal. Désormais elle devrait surveiller ses arrières et éviter de se le mettre à dos.

A la surprise de Laurianna, ses amis Merry et Pippin reçurent chacun une dague. Elle se demanda non sans inquiétude s'ils auraient à s'en servir et pourquoi. Elle se promit de les surveiller de près.

Gimli, lui, sortit une tirade très poétique montrant que ''le nain que la dame de Lorien ne réussirait pas à envouter'' avait le coeur bien moins dur et froid qu'une pierre.

Aragorn ne reçut rien, et échangea seulement quelques phrases en elfique avec Galadriel.

Après quoi la dame de Lorien se tourna vers Laurianna. Elle lui tendit un étrange instrument, ressemblant de loin au bâton de la jeune Hobbit. Mais il était muni de deux fourreaux. Intriguée, Laurianna les retira, et resta muette d'admiration. Il s'agissait là d'une épée à double lame.

-J'ai cru comprendre,dit Galadriel, que vous étiez assez douée pour manier ce genre d'armes. Depuis la mort de son unique propriétaire, personne ne s'était encore montré digne de porter cette arme. Faites-en bon usage.

Émue par ce magnifique présent, Laurianna la rengaina, l'accrocha en travers de son dos par la sangle prévue à cet effet, et s'inclina bien bas devant Galadriel, incapable de trouver parole assez forte pour exprimer sa reconnaissance.

Ce fut avec un immense chagrin que Laurianna quitta Caras Galadhon, ainsi que la belle Galadriel, avec qui elle s'entendait à merveille. Avant son départ, l'enchanteresse lui avait murmuré que quoi qu'il advienne, elle serait toujours la bienvenue dans ses terres.

Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent sur le grand fleuve en barque, Laurianna jeta un ultime regard sur les bois, et se promit d'y revenir un jour ou l'autre avant sa mort. Si bien entendu elle revenait de ce voyage qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle s'empressa d'ôter ce doute de son esprit. Le temps n'était pas venu d'avoir des pensées aussi sombres. Elle devait garder espoir, coûte que coûte.

* * *

Durant la traversée, Laurianna ne cessa d'admirer son épée à double lame, et le paysage autour d'elle.

-Laurianna?finit par lui demander Pippin, la tirant de sa rêverie.

-Hein?répondit la jeune Hobbit, légèrement dans la lune.

Pippin hésita longuement avant de lui faire part de ses tracas.

-Ce poignard que Galadriel m'a donné... je me demande bien pourquoi elle me l'a donné, en fait...si j'aurais à m'en servir...non, surtout pas, je n'espère pas m'en servir...

Laurianna se tourna vers Pippin. Celui-ci semblait très inquiet. Elle lui sourit, tentant de masquer sa propre inquiétude. Car elle se posait exactement la même question que lui. S'il devait s'en servir, quelle serait l'issue du combat?

-Tu es très courageux, Pippin. Je suis certaine que tu n'hésiteras plus à t'en servir en cas d'extrême nécessité,dit-elle à son ami.

Pippin rougit.

-La question n'est pas là... je... j'ai peur, Laurianna. Et si j'ai peur alors que je dois agir...que se passera-t-il?

Laurianna saisit sa main.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Pippin. Même le plus courageux guerrier connaît la peur. Quelqu'un ne connaissant pas la peur n'est pas humain. La peur n'épargne personne. Même moi, j'ai peur. Oui, ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai peur. Pour moi...mais aussi pour les autres. Surtout pour les autres.

Un instant de silence suivit les paroles troublantes de la jeune Hobbit, durant lequel elle sembla se perdre dans sa propre réflexion.

-Je ferais en sorte qu'il ne vous arrive rien,promit-elle alors, avant de se perdre de nouveau au plus profond de ses pensées.

* * *

Ils accostèrent, au bout d'un moment, sur la rive Ouest, car Celeborn avait affirmé que des Orcs se trouvaient sur la rive Est, qui n'était plus du tout sure.

L'endroit paraissait sauvage, entièrement abandonné à la végétation. Ils réussirent néanmoins à trouver un endroit où dresser leur camp. Ils avaient besoin de repos avant de reprendre leur route.

Laurianna s'entraîna au combat contre Gimli, usant avec fierté de sa nouvelle épée à double lame, qui lui réussissait à merveille, notèrent les autres.

-Même les Orcs se plieraient devant elle!s'exclama Gimli, après quoi Laurianna lui fit un profond salut, comme accueillant une ovation.

Elle se tourna alors vers Pippin, qui la regardait faire avec un certain respect. Sentant le regard de son amie peser sur lui, il leva les yeux, avant de reculer d'un pas.

-Non. Non non non n'y pense pas!s'exclama-t-il.

-Allons!rouspéta Laurianna. Je te ménagerai! Je te le promets, je ne suis pas folle, tout de même!

Pippin recula encore.

-Mais je n'ai aucune chance enfin!couina-t-il.

-Et ce n'est pas en restant là à bâiller aux corneilles que tu vas en acquérir!répliqua Laurianna, perdant son sang-froid. Oui, je l'admets, tu n'es pas doué. C'est dans ta nature, tu fais partie des Hobbits les plus maladroits. Mais la maladresse, ça se soigne, et il le faudra bien, si tu veux survivre à ce qui nous attend! A te voir faire, on dirait presque que tu attends l'ennemi pour qu'il t'embroche, pourvu que tu en finisses au plus vite!

Avec un cri de rage, Pippin se lança soudain vers Laurianna, son poignard brandi.

La jeune Hobbit para le coup de justesse, et lança un regard étonné à son ami, qui sembla se calmer un peu.

-Eh bien, tu vois, quand tu veux,lui dit Laurianna avec un sourire confiant. Je sais que tu en es capable, Pippin. Ne te sous-estime pas.

Après un instant, Pippin hocha faiblement la tête. Laurianna lui tapota l'épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

* * *

Le soir, après un maigre repas, alors que le feu s'estompait, Laurianna, épuisée, s'endormit doucement, assise entre Merry et Pippin, qui restèrent éveillés un peu plus longtemps afin de veiller sur elle.

Mais la jeune Hobbit fut réveillée par une dispute qui éclata un peu plus tard entre Boromir et Aragorn, qui semblait douter des intentions du Gondorien. Ainsi, pensa-t-elle, elle n'était pas la seule à douter du guerrier. Les sentiments hostiles qu'elle avait ressenti à son égard dès leur première rencontre ne s'étaient pas arrangés avec le temps, bien loin de là, même si Merry et Pippin semblaient l'avoir, au fil du temps, pris en affection.

Frissonnante, elle se blottit contre ses amis avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité de rêves peu rassurants.

* * *

Le lendemain, Laurianna insista pour monter dans la même barque que Merry et Pippin, qui comme par hasard devaient monter eux-mêmes dans celle que Boromir. Raison pour laquelle Laurianna fit tant de manières. En effet, qui disait que le Gondorien ne tenterait pas de jeter ses amis dans les eaux du fleuve? Elle pensa un instant qu'elle devenait complètement paranoïaque. Mais comme personne n'était jamais trop prudent, elle s'exécuta.

Au bout d'un moment, elle déclara, ennuyée:

-J'ai l'impression de ne plus avancer, tant le paysage reste semblable le long de ce fleuve.

Boromir lui jeta un regard peu avenant.

-Eh bien ramez, cela vous occupera,ronchonna-t-il.

Laurianna lui rendit son regard.

-Je n'ai pas critiqué votre façon de faire, et si vous voulez mon avis vous êtes d'une humeur exécrable, aujourd'hui.

-Mais pas du tout,répliqua le Gondorien.

Laurianna leva les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment. Pippin lui intima de mieux s'installer.

-Mais voyons,répliqua Laurianna. Ma jambe va beaucoup mieux, inutile de faire tant de manières!

Elle n'était pas mécontente que l'on s'inquiète autant pour elle, mais elle estimait être amplement capable de s'occuper de son état toute seule, et pensait ne plus avoir besoin de l'aide des autres pour se remettre en état. Certes, sa jambe n'était pas totalement guérie, mais elle pouvait néanmoins la bouger un peu, et s'aider d'un grand bâton qu'elle gardait à son côté pour avancer. Pourtant, ses amis insistaient sans cesse pour l'aider à marcher, à s'installer, pour la porter lorsque les chemins devenaient trop compliqués ou lorsqu'un obstacle se présentait...elle avait l'impression d'être sur un lit de mort, tant les gens s'affairaient autour d'elle. Elle savait que cela partait d'un bon sentiment, mais, à la longue, ces réactions à la chaîne devenaient particulièrement agaçantes.

Pippin ne préféra pas insister, de peur de réveiller ''l'ancienne Laurianna'', comme Merry et lui appelaient la face susceptible de leur amie.

Une ombre sembla soudain planer sur la petite barque. Tous levèrent les yeux, et restèrent émerveillés devant la vue de deux géants de pierre, la main tendue en avant, l'air majestueux, tous deux encadrant le fleuve, comme le cadre d'une porte.

Laurianna ouvrit grand la bouche. Elle avait souvent entendu parler de l'Argonath, mais elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné que ce monument soit aussi impressionnant. Les deux rois de pierre semblaient si réels que la jeune Hobbit aurait presque pu sentir l'intensité de leur regard peser sur l'horizon.

-C'est magnifique,murmura-t-elle.

Elle jeta un bref regard à Aragorn, essayant de l'imaginer un jour figé dans la pierre comme ces deux rois, ses ancêtres. Elle retint un ricanement, trouvant cette idée bien ridicule, au fond.

* * *

Alors que le jour touchait à sa fin, la communauté accosta de nouveau sur la rive Ouest. Aragorn établit un plan, afin qu'ils puissent atteindre le Mordor par le nord. Mais ce que dit ensuite Gimli sur l'atrocité des lieux refroidit quelque-peu les membres de la communauté. Pippin déglutit avec peine en entendant parler d'Emyn Muilt, le labyrinthe sans fin, et Laurianna grimaça au mot de ''marécages'', ne se souvenant que trop bien des terribles ''marais aux cousins'' qu'ils avaient dû traverser avant d'atteindre le mont venteux, et qui pourtant ne semblaient qu'une broutille face à la description que Gimli faisait de ce qui les attendait.

Soudain, Merry s'exclama:

-Où est passé Frodon?

Tout le monde cessa de discuter, et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui. Laurianna, presque dans le même temps qu'Aragorn, remarqua le bouclier abandonné de Boromir. Et comprit soudain que son ami courait peut être bien un grand danger. Elle échangea un regard avec Aragorn, qui, alors que les autres cherchaient, s'éclipsa lentement afin de s'enfoncer dans les bois.

-Où va-t-il?murmura Pippin à l'oreille de Laurianna.

Cette dernière mit un certain temps avant de répondre:

-Il a des choses à régler avec certaines personnes.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, voyant qu'Aragorn ne revenait pas, tous décidèrent de partir à la recherche des disparus.

Laurianna resta auprès de Merry et Pippin, alors que Legolas et Gimli, camarades d'infortune, faisaient route ensemble.

* * *

Les Hobbits ne tardèrent pas à entendre des bruits de combat. Effrayés, ils se cachèrent derrière une souche d'arbre, juste à temps pour voir une horde d'Orcs passer en courant devant leur cachette.

-Je croyais qu'ils étaient sur la rive Est!bredouilla Pippin.

-Apparemment,répliqua Laurianna d'une voix froide, ils sont passés à l'attaque. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai la vague impression qu'ils cherchent Frodon. J'espère qu'Aragorn l'a retrouvé.

Merry tapota l'épaule de son amie, qui lui jeta un regard étonné.

Il pointa lentement le doigt vers le côté opposé du chemin se trouvant en face d'eux. Laurianna suivit son regard, et retint une exclamation horrifiée. Frodon était là, à la vue de n'importe quel Orc qui daignerait tourner la tête vers lui.

Une fois que les ennemis furent passés, elle siffla:

-Hey! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?! Tu veux te faire trouver, ou quoi?!

-Viens te cacher!renchérit Pippin.

Frodon le regarda un instant, avant de hocher négativement la tête aussi discrètement que possible.

Pippin fronça les sourcils.

-Il s'en va,murmura Merry.

Comprenant soudain, le jeune Touque, incapable de se faire à l'idée d'abandonner son cousin, siffla:

-Non!

Et se précipita au beau milieu du chemin, alors que le reste des Orcs arrivait en courant.

Laurianna changea de couleur, alors que son jeune ami regardait dans la direction des nouveaux arrivants d'un air horrifié. Il était seul, au milieu du chemin, et paralysé par la peur... bon sang pourquoi ses jambes ne lui obéissaient-elles plus?!

Merry et Laurianna se précipitèrent à son côté, et, après un regard entendu à Frodon, se mirent à faire des signes frénétiques aux ennemis, les attirant sur une fausse piste.

Ils coururent, autant qu'ils le purent, mais la défaite était inévitable. Les Orcs étaient trop nombreux. Ils finirent par les encercler. Cependant, alors que la défaite semblait inévitable, surgit d'entre les arbres un héros très inattendu, surtout de Laurianna, qui crut un instant à un rêve tant la situation semblait étrange.

Boromir s'attaqua aux Orcs, détournant leur attention, et permettant aux Hobbits de reprendre leurs esprits.

Laurianna jeta un regard à Pippin, qui semblait plus décidé que jamais à se servir de sa dague. Il avait _enfin_ compris que le choix ne se présenterait pas à lui.

Elle se concentra sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Bon nombre d'Orcs se précipitaient vers elle, ayant pour but visible de l'embrocher vive.

Elle brandit son épée à double lame et la fit tournoyer. La tête d'un Orc tomba, et un second se prit la lame dans l'estomac. La jeune Hobbit était remontée, et bien décidée à renvoyer une bonne fois pour toute ces monstres pleurer chez leur mère. … Dans ce cas disons plutôt chez leur maître, car la jeune femme doutait que les Orcs aient jamais eu une mère.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, ils durent se faire à l'évidence: l'ennemi était trop nombreux, et des hordes d'Orcs arrivaient en permanence. Ils semblaient de plus en plus nombreux au fur et à mesure qu'ils se faisaient tuer.

Boromir sonna plusieurs fois de son cor, appelant les autres à l'aide. Il intima ensuite aux Hobbits de s'enfuir. Mais ceux-ci, même Laurianna, se refusèrent à l'abandonner seul au milieu des Orcs.

Elle le vit, mais trop tard malheureusement. Laurianna vit l'Orc dégainer son arc et encocher la flèche. Elle le vit viser Boromir dans son dos. Elle hurla un ultime avertissement au Gondorien:

-ATTENTION!

Celui-ci se retourna, mais ne put éviter le trait, qui lui transperça la poitrine.

Malgré l'aversion qu'elle avait pour lui, Laurianna sentit le coup s'abattre en plein coeur, comme si ce fut elle qui avait reçu la flèche. Mais Boromir ne tomba pas pour autant, et continua à se battre, jusqu'à être transpercé de trois flèches.

Merry et Pippin, atterrés et révoltés, se précipitèrent sur l'ennemi. Mais ils n'étaient pas de taille. Laurianna vit avec effroi ses deux meilleurs amis se faire emmener par les Orcs.

-NON!hurla-t-elle en tentant de les suivre.

Mais un des Orcs lui porta un coup de poing à l'estomac, qui la fit voir des étoiles et tomber à terre à côté de Boromir.

Elle ne reprit connaissance que lorsque Boromir fut mort, et Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli tous présents.

Elle se redressa difficilement. Sa jambe lui faisait terriblement mal, elle en avait trop fait. Alors elle se souvint. Les Orcs, Frodon, ses amis... Merry et Pippin enlevés...

-NON!hurla-t-elle, tentant de se mettre debout.

Elle s'appuya sur un tronc d'arbre, et tenta d'avancer en trainant sa jambe inerte derrière elle.

-Non...bredouilla-t-elle, le visage baigné de larmes. Non, non, non, c'est impossible...

Aragorn la saisit par les épaules. Elle se tourna vers lui, tentant de chercher dans son visage, dans son expression, une lueur indiquant que tout ceci n'était qu'un immonde cauchemar, et que rien ne s'était passé. Mais elle savait bien, au fond, que ce ne pouvait être le cas. Le cadavre de Boromir gisait sur le sol, quelques mètres plus loin.

-Non...hoqueta-t-elle une dernière fois, avant de s'effondrer, totalement abattue, secouée de sanglots irrépressibles.

Aragorn la soutint.

-L'ennemi les tient,dit-il. Mais je peux vous jurer que nous les retrouverons. Et nous ferons payer ceux qui nous les ont enlevé.

De longues minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle fut calmée, Laurianna leva la tête. Son regard exprimait la douleur, la tristesse, mais aussi la haine. Une haine pure que nul n'avait jamais vu gravée sur son visage.

-Oh ça oui,dit-elle. Je n'aurai de répit que lorsque je les aurai retrouvés. Je ne pourrai dormir en paix que lorsque je les saurai en sécurité. Et par dessus tout...je tuerai jusqu'au dernier de ceux qui ont osé lever la main sur eux!

En elle, en cet instant, se grava cette promesse profonde et sincère, qui ne s'effacerait jamais vraiment. Cette promesse qui montrait qu'elle appréciait plus les cousins qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraître. Cette promesse qui, enfin, montrait que derrière la guerrière au coeur de glace se cachait un flux d'émotions qui brûlaient de sortir depuis longtemps. Un être, au fond, aussi sensible que les autres, voire plus encore, et dont l'horreur de ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux resterait à jamais gravée dans son esprit.

* * *

_Tadaaaa! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! J'espère aussi pouvoir publier le chapitre 11 demain, car sinon je ne pourrai pas publier la suite avant dans deux semaines! Eh oui, voyage scolaire, c'est pas ma faute :'(. ... Enfin si un petit peu, mais bon voilà, quoi. Ca va me manquer d'écrire pendant ces deux semaines, mais le point positif c'est qu'au retour j'aurais sûrement des tas de nouvelles idées! J'espère que vous me ferez part de vôtre avis avec quelques petites reviews ( petites ou pas maintenant que j'y pense c'est à vous de voir ;) ). A bientôt j'espère! Summer._


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Voilà, je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue absence, mais l'essentiel, c'est que la suite soit enfin là, non? Eh oui, j'y ai mis du temps, mais voici enfin (roulements de tambour)... le premier chapitre des Deux Tours! J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que dans tout ce tome, Pippin et Laurianna seront séparés. Mais bon, ces deux là restent quand même l'élément central de ma fic', ne vous en faites pas! Bref, j'arrête de papoter, et je vous laisse découvrir tout ça par vous même! Merci aux peu nombreux reviewers, aux lecteurs et à mes followers! Enjoy ;P. Summer._

* * *

**Chapitre 11: des nouvelles peu rassurantes:**

Trois jours.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils couraient sans relâche, sans dormir, ni manger, ni faire aucune pause, si ce n'était, à la grande frustration de Laurianna, pour attendre Gimli, qui traînait la patte à l'arrière. Elle était tellement décidée à retrouver ses amis qu'elle finit même par se placer derrière le nain et à le faire avancer à coups de bâton. Elle en avait assez, plus qu'assez qu'il tarde alors que le temps n'avait jamais tant pressé! Qui savait ce que ces Orcs réservaient à Merry et Pippin?!

D'autant plus que d'après les dires d'Aragorn, ils avaient pressé le pas. Ils avaient flairé leur présence. Laurianna poussa un juron qui en étonna plus d'un.

-Eh bien!railla Gimli en se tournant vers elle. Il faut admettre que lorsque vous avez quelque-chose en tête qui vous tient à coeur...on ne vous reconnaît pas, n'est-ce pas?

Les coups de bâton qu'il se prit ensuite le dissuadèrent de se moquer de nouveau, ou ne serait-ce que de sous-entendre même infimement quelque-chose dont tous s'étaient pourtant rendu compte depuis plusieurs jours. En fait, depuis que Merry et Pippin avaient été enlevés.

Depuis ce jour, Laurianna n'avait plus jamais été la même. Elle était devenue, si possible, encore plus dure que de coutume, ne fermait pas l'oeil un seul instant et, par dessus tout, n'avait cessé de courir ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant. Et, même si la fatigue se lisait immanquablement sur son visage cerné et rouge sous l'effort, quelque-chose semblait sans cesse ranimer sa force, une flamme luisait dans son regard, et elle se forçait à garder le rythme, si bien qu'elle se trouvait tout juste derrière Aragorn, à la tête du groupe.

Ce dernier s'arrêta soudain, se baissant pour ramasser quelque-chose sur le sol de terre. Il se tourna vers Laurianna, et cette dernière avisa alors la petite feuille qu'il tenait dans le creux de sa main.

Elle se retint de pousser une exclamation. Ce signe voulait dire beaucoup, pour elle: visiblement, ses amis avaient voulu leur laisser une piste à suivre. Et si c'était le cas, ils étaient peut-être toujours en vie.

-Ils ne les ont donc pas mangés!soupira Laurianna.

-Pas encore,murmura Aragorn. Mais il m'étonnerait que les Orcs résistent à leurs instincts sauvages bien longtemps. Ils ont moins d'un jour d'avance, si nous nous dépêchons, nous pouvons encore les rattraper à temps.

Aragorn reprit sa course, et Laurianna s'apprêtait à faire de même avant d'entendre un bruit sourd provenant de derrière elle.

Elle fit volte-face. Gimli était étalé comme une crêpe contre le sol.

Il eut à peine le temps de relever la tête en crachant de la poussière pour voir la couleur anormalement rouge de la jeune Hobbit, que déjà elle le poursuivait avec des cris sauvages en brandissant sa lame, et en répétant que si il s'avisait de les ralentir elle n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir.

Ils arrivèrent au sommet d'une petite colline rocheuse.

S'étendait devant eux un paysage verdoyant et désert, parsemé de pierres et continuant à perte de vue.

-Le Rohan,murmura Aragorn. Le pays des seigneurs des chevaux.

Laurianna lui passa devant d'un pas décidé.

-Je me fiche de savoir qui y vit, tout ce qui m'importe c'est que ces monstres d'Orcs ont emmené mes amis par là, et qu'ils risquent gros, alors ne tardons pas par pitié!

Aragorn la retint par le sommet du crâne, malgré ses protestations, et demanda à Legolas d'observer les alentours afin qu'ils ne se lancent pas sur une piste au hasard, et évitent de ratisser le Rohan de long en large, ce que s'apprêtait visiblement à faire la jeune Hobbit, vexée d'être ainsi stoppée dans sa course.

Legolas se tourna soudain vers l'assemblée, l'air grave.

-Ils conduisent les Hobbits en Isengard,dit-il.

Tous s'assombrirent, comprenant enfin les intentions de ces monstres envers leurs amis: ils étaient donc persuadés que l'un d'entre eux portait l'anneau, et les menaient à Saroumane afin que ce dernier se procure l'arme.

-Si il touche à un seul de leurs cheveux,siffla Laurianna, je lui tranche la barbe avant de la lui faire manger en une bouchée jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe avec!

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers elle avec un regard mi-inquiet mi-amusé.

-Dans ce cas ne perdons pas de temps,déclara Legolas. Car enfin peut-être aurons nous besoin du magicien blanc vivant, au moins pour un temps.

Et la course reprit de plus belle, Laurianna gagnée d'un espoir nouveau depuis la découverte de la feuille qui ornait la cape de l'un de ses amis. Elle serrait d'ailleurs cette feuille très fort dans sa main, comme si ce geste seul pouvait permettre de les garder en vie le plus longtemps possible.

* * *

Merry et Pippin furent jetés à terre comme de vulgaires sacs de patates.

Pippin leur aurait bien répliqué qu'en tant qu'êtres vivants ils avaient droit à être traités avec un peu plus de délicatesse, mais étant donné qu'il tomba face contre terre, le sol étouffa sa voix et il mordit la poussière.

Alors que les Orcs partaient couper du bois, le jeune Hobbit partit rejoindre son cousin, inquiet pour son état. Car bien que Merry lui ait affirmé qu'il allait parfaitement bien, qu'il ne faisait que jouer la comédie, Pippin sentait bien au ton de sa voix qu'il était las et mal en point.

-Merry!chuchota-t-il en arrivant à la hauteur de son cousin, qui ouvrit les yeux.

-Je crois que nous avons fait une bêtise en quittant la Comté, Pippin,murmura Merry.

Il eut un sourire, avant d'ajouter qu'après tout, en y réfléchissant, s'ils ne s'étaient pas lancé dans ce périlleux voyage, ils auraient manqué une chance inespérée de se lier d'amitié avec Laurianna.

Merry comprit qu'il aurait dû se taire en voyant Pippin s'assombrir brusquement. Bien entendu. Il tenait beaucoup à la jeune Hobbit, bien plus encore que ce qu'il laissait croire, ce qui signifiait beaucoup.

-Crois-tu qu'elle va bien?demanda soudain Pippin. Et qu'elle est avec Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et Sam? Crois-tu qu'elle est en sécurité? Est-ce que...

Il déglutit avec difficulté.

-Est-ce qu'elle aurait été assez insensée pour se lancer à la poursuite des Orcs seule?

Merry tenta de mâcher ses mots afin de ne pas donner trop d'inquiétude à son pauvre cousin, alors que lui même n'était certain de rien et se demandait également où étaient les autres et ce qu'ils faisaient.

-Nul ne peut prévoir ce que cette Hobbit est capable de faire,répondit Merry après moult hésitations. Mais si tu veux mon avis Aragorn ne l'aura pas laissé partir seule, je crois qu'il s'est attachée à elle.

Pippin sembla quelque-peu rassuré à cette idée. Oui. Si quelqu'un pouvait la protéger, c'était bien Grand Pas. Et il le ferait, car, comme le disait Merry, un lien s'était tissé, au fil de leur voyage, entre le rôdeur et la Hobbit, qui lui faisait désormais confiance presque autant qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance à eux.

-J'espère, Merry,murmura le jeune Hobbit à son cousin. J'espère et je prie pour qu'elle n'ait rien.

Merry sourit, et pensa soudain qu'il n'avait jamais vu son cousin aussi inquiet qu'en cet instant. Mais à ce stade, plus rien ne l'étonnait, et cette inquiétude ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà depuis bien longtemps: Pippin était tombé amoureux.

* * *

La nuit était passée sans qu'ils ne cessent de courir. Laurianna ne leur aurait jamais pardonné, autrement. Ils la connaissaient désormais assez pour savoir à quel point elle pouvait être rancunière. Et vicieuse, aussi. En fait, ils étaient tous persuadés que s'ils s'étaient arrêtés, elle le leur aurait fait payer très cher. Aussi Gimli, après que cette pensée lui eut traversé l'esprit, décida de presser l'allure malgré sa fatigue grandissante.

Alors que le soleil se levait, un hennissement assez proche se fit entendre, ainsi qu'un bruit de sabots martelant le sol. De peur qu'il s'agisse d'un ennemi, Aragorn fit signe à ses compagnons de se mettre à couvert derrière un gros rocher qui les cacherait à la vue d'éventuels intrus.

Et quels intrus! Une véritable armée avançait vers eux au triple galop. Aragorn, reconnaissant par là des cavaliers du Rohan, sortit de sa cachette et les interpella.

Mais tout ne se passa pas tout à fait comme prévu. A savoir: ils finirent encerclés par un groupe de cavaliers à l'air pas forcément bienveillant. Pourtant,nota Laurianna, la méchanceté ne se lisait pas dans leurs yeux. Juste la méfiance. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant franchement ce qu'ils pouvaient craindre d'un si petit groupe alors qu'eux même étaient si nombreux. Un seul signe de leur chef, et les quatre compagnons passaient à la broche.

Ils en firent l'amère expérience, après que le-dit chef, nommé Eomer, ait insinué qu'il n'hésiterait pas à tuer Gimli pour le punir de son arrogance, et que Legolas lui ait pointé une flèche vers le crâne. L'elfe se retrouva bientôt pointé par toutes les armes. Pas très rassurant, comme perspective. Aussi Laurianna jugea-t-elle sage de s'effacer un peu, plutôt que de lancer la réplique cinglante qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Aragorn présenta la compagnie, et certains des cavaliers semblèrent surpris de trouver une femme dans ce groupe. Le regard glacial que leur lança Laurianna leur assura pourtant que si elle s'y trouvait il y avait une bonne raison.

Ils apprirent par la suite que les cavaliers du Rohan avaient injustement été bannis, et que l'esprit du roi Théoden avait été empoisonné par Saroumane.

A l'entente de ce nom, Laurianna poussa un cri de rage.

-Mais dites moi, il semblerait que ce satané sorcier blanc est partout! C'est justement après lui que nous en avons,siffla-t-elle aux cavaliers qui la regardaient d'un air curieux.

Aragorn se chargea de développer un peu plus ce que la Hobbit avançait. Eomer jeta un bref regard à Laurianna, dont une flamme de haine brillait dans le regard depuis qu'elle avait entendu le nom de Saroumane.

-Les Uru-Kai ont été détruits,déclara-t-il. Nous les avons massacrés pendant la nuit.

Il y eut soudain un sonore ''CRAC'', provenant du cou de Laurianna alors que cette dernière levait la tête un peu trop brutalement vers Eomer et lui lançait un regard plein d'espoir.

-Avez-vous donc trouvé nos deux amis?demanda-t-elle, désespérée. Je vous en supplie, répondez!

Eomer la regarda, l'air navré.

-Il n'y a pas de survivant.

Le regard de Laurianna se fit brumeux. Sa vue se brouilla. Elle perdit pied et tomba à genoux avant que quiconque puisse la retenir.

-Morts...bredouilla Gimli.

-Je suis désolé,murmura Eomer.

Laurianna avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Elle étouffait. Non, c'était impossible...ses amis ne pouvaient pas être morts... pas eux, pas maintenant, alors que l'espoir renaissait...

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, mais elle était tellement choquée qu'aucun sanglot ne franchit ses lèvres. Elle fut parcourue de tremblements irrépressibles. Elle se saisit le visage entre les mains, et sembla s'abandonner à la folie.

Elle entendit vaguement le bruit des sabots s'éloigner. Elle n'y prêta en fait pas attention. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux. La seule chose qui la faisait avancer, qui lui donnait la force de courir, la force de marcher, la force de tenir debout, venait d'être réduite à néant. Ses amis étaient morts. Comment, elle ne le savait pas. Mangés, ou brûlés avec les autres...peut-être même avaient-ils subi une mort encore plus barbare. Mais ils étaient morts. Et elle ne les reverrait plus jamais.

Cette dernière pensée l'acheva, et elle perdit connaissance avec à l'esprit l'image de ses amis qui étaient partis. Elle sombra dans un coma agité de rêves flous, de flots d'images insaisissables, et ne se réveilla que bien plus tard.

Lorsqu'elle tomba, Aragorn, qui refusait de perdre espoir, et sentait, au fond de lui, que Merry et Pippin n'étaient pas morts ( ou ne voulant l'admettre ), la prit dans ses bras et la fit monter sur Arod, un des deux chevaux qu'Eomer leur avait donné.

Ainsi la communauté repartit vers l'endroit où les carcasses des Orcs massacrés étaient empilées.

Plus ils approchaient, plus il leur semblait impensable que les deux Hobbits aient pu survivre. Pourtant quelque-chose, ils ne savaient trop quoi, une force mystérieuse, ou tout simplement le destin, les forçait à se rendre sur les lieux du drame, même s'ils savaient très bien que ce qu'ils y trouveraient ne les contenterait pas. Il leur fallait en fait trouver une preuve réelle de la mort de leurs amis. C'est ce qu'ils étaient partis chercher. Un indice, un corps, n'importe quoi. Ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas au tournant que ferait prendre cet acte à leur incroyable épopée.

* * *

_Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et aussi que je pourrai en publier un autre ce week end, malgré ma semaine chargée, je vais tout faire pour... Sinon je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre! Bises! Summer._


	12. Chapter 12

_Salut à tous! Voilà le chapitre douze de ma fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci pour les quelques maigres reviews, j'aurais espéré avoir plus, car n'oubliez pas que si j'écris cette fiction pour moi, je l'écris aussi pour vous, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, c'est fait pour ça! Même deux mots suffiront! Enfin bref, j'arrête de gaspiller ma salive, vu que ça ne m'a pas servi à grand chose jusqu'à présent. J'espère au moins que ce chapitre vous plaira! Bisous!-Summer._

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Théoden du Rohan:**

Lorsque Laurianna s'éveilla, elle était étendue sur un matelas de feuilles. Elle dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant que sa vue devienne nette, et ce qu'elle vit faillit la faire s'évanouir de nouveau.

Mais Gandalf, s'attendant à une réaction de ce genre, posa une main sur son front et marmonna des paroles inaudibles qui rendirent sa force à la jeune Hobbit.

Elle se redressa en tremblant, et le regarda un long moment, s'attendant certainement à ce qu'il ne fut qu'un mirage, qu'un rêve, ou encore une hallucination due à son récent évanouissement. Mais comme la vision de ce magicien bien connu vêtu de blanc ne s'effaçait pas, elle murmura, sidérée:

-... Gandalf? … C'est impossible... suis-je morte?

Le magicien sourit à cette remarque.

-Morte?dit-il. Il en faudrait beaucoup plus pour vous achever, Laurianna. Vous êtes beaucoup plus forte que vous ne le pensez, ne vous sous-estimez pas.

Laurianna ouvrit alors grand les yeux.

-Mais alors vous... vous êtes...bredouilla-t-elle.

-En vie?termina Gandalf. Oui, en effet. Mais le temps presse, je ferai le récit de mes aventures plus tard. En attendant, il nous faut partir.

Gandalf se tourna vers les autres, et remarqua qu'ils regardaient tous Laurianna.

Il se retourna vers la jeune femme. Elle ne se relevait pas, et regardait le sol d'un air abattu. Elle venait de se rappeler ce qui l'avait fait sombrer dans le coma.

-Ah,fit Gandalf avec un sourire. J'allais oublier le plus important. Laurianna?

La jeune Hobbit leva vers le magicien un regard humide.

-Vos amis sont en vie,déclara Gandalf.

Le regard de Laurianna brilla, elle porta une main à son coeur, et reprit lentement des couleurs. Petit à petit, un sourire toujours plus large s'afficha sur son visage illuminé de joie.

Elle se leva d'un bond.

-Où sont-ils? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien? Les verrons-nous bientôt?demanda-t-elle.

A cette dernière question, Gandalf sembla s'assombrir. Laurianna s'en rendit compte, et son sourire s'effaça.

-Gandalf?demanda-t-elle.

Le magicien se tourna vers elle.

-Je suis profondément navré,déclara-t-il. Mais le temps des retrouvailles n'est pas encore venu. Nôtre route diffère de la leur.

Laurianna regarda dans le vide un instant, avant de secouer la tête.

-Tant que vous me certifiez qu'ils sont en sécurité, je n'ai plus rien à craindre,dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Gandalf lui sourit, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

La compagnie apprit ensuite qu'ils devaient au plus vite se rendre à Edoras, afin de libérer le roi Théoden de l'emprise de Saroumane.

-Edoras?fit Gimli. C'est pas tout à côté...

-Oh par pitié, Gimli,s'impatienta Laurianna. Ne cesserez-vous donc jamais de vous plaindre?! Un peu de sport, croyez moi, ça vous fera le plus grand bien!

Gimli vira au rouge écrevisse.

-QU'INSINUEZ-VOUS?!

Legolas plaqua sa main sur la bouche du nain pour l'empêcher de crier d'avantage. En effet, la forêt dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était étrange, et mieux valait-il ne pas énerver les arbres en hurlant comme des sauvages. Alors Gimli s'énerva encore plus en déclarant haut et fort qu'il n'était pas question qu'il laisse Merry et Pippin dans cette menaçante forêt où se cachait un je ne sais quoi qu'il trouvait proprement maléfique.

Le-dit ''je-ne-sais-quoi'' sembla très mécontent et fit retentir un craquement sinistre qui surprit le nain, et le fit miraculeusement revenir à la raison, car il décida brusquement de ne pas déclarer d'autres insultes.

Gandalf se tourna vers lui.

-Ce fut plus qu'un simple hasard qui amena Merry et Pippin à Fangorn. Si vous voulez mon avis, leur arrivée ici sera un peu comme la chute de petites pierres dans la montagne qui provoque une avalanche.

-Gné?demanda Laurianna en inclinant la tête de côté, se demandant pourquoi diable Merry et Pippin iraient jusqu'à déclencher une avalanche, et d'ailleurs comment ceci serait possible alors qu'ils se trouvaient en pleine forêt.

Mais Gandalf n'alla pas plus avant dans ses explications, et poursuivit la route alors que Gimli restait seul à bougonner à l'arrière. Pas trop derrière cependant, car les arbres de la forêt ne semblaient pas spécialement amicaux.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin du couvert des arbres, et débouchèrent dans une grande clairière s'étendant à perte de vue, Gandalf s'arrêta, et se mit à siffler.

Quelques instants plus tard, un magnifique cheval blanc galopait vers lui.

Laurianna jeta un regard soupçonneux. Il le sortait d'où, son cheval?! Elle se gratta pensivement la tête, avant de hausser les épaules et de penser que le jour où elle percerait le secret des magiciens, les poules auraient des dents, et les ânes seraient ailés.

* * *

Pippin écoutait avec une certaine lassitude les vers de Sylvebarbe l'Ent. Il s'efforçait pourtant de paraître aussi intéressé que possible, de peur de se montrer impoli. Merry, lui, faisait beaucoup moins d'efforts et bâillait la bouche grande ouverte.

Lorsque Sylvebarbe eut terminé sa poésie, Pippin lui demanda pour qui il l'avait composée.

-Je l'ai composée,déclara lentement l'Ent de sa voix traînante, pour les Ents femmes.

Pippin s'étonna à l'idée qu'il puisse y avoir des Ents femmes, avant de se reprendre. Après tout, c'était dans la nature des choses.

-C'est très beau,commenta le Hobbit.

-Ça t'inspire, Pippin?lui demanda sournoisement Merry.

Pippin lui lança un regard noir, mais Sylvebarbe parla avant même qu'il ne puisse asséner une réplique cinglante à son cher cousin.

-Comment cela?demanda l'Ent.

Comme Pippin tardait à répondre, Merry s'en chargea à sa place.

-Eh bien,dit-il. Disons que mon cousin est tombé amoureux d'une fille extrêmement difficile à vivre, et que maintenant que le destin l'emmène loin d'elle il est tout malheureux.

Pippin vira au rouge pivoine.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux!répliqua-t-il en sentant son estomac se nouer à cet énorme mensonge.

-C'est cela,répliqua Merry d'un air moqueur. Et moi, je suis un elfe.

Il se prit un coup de branche à l'arrière du crâne. Pippin pouffa.

-N'insultez pas, je vous prie,siffla Sylvebarbe, les honorables elfes qui nous ont donné la vie!

Pippin n'y tint plus et éclata de rire, alors que Merry, frustré par ce sous-entendu, croisait les bras et affichait un air boudeur, refusant de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à Edoras, Laurianna trouva là un village bien pauvre et triste. Tout y semblait gris et froid et les rares visages se tournant vers eux n'étaient ni amicaux ni hostiles. Ils semblaient faibles, las, et méfiants. La jeune Hobbit fut touchée par cette vision, et se demanda comment un peuple d'une telle grandeur que celui du Rohan pouvait en être réduit à cela.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes du palais du roi, celles-ci furent immédiatement ouvertes, et un homme à la tête de plusieurs soldats les accueillit en les invitant à déposer leurs armes. Enfin, inviter...il s'agissait plus là d'un ordre. D'un ordre que Laurianna trouva malvenu. Elle ne se sentait désormais en sécurité que lorsqu'elle avait son arme à ses côtés, surtout depuis qu'elle avait enfin compris à quel point l'ennemi pouvait être dangereux.

Ce fut donc avec réticence qu'elle laissa, tout comme les autres, son arme à un des hommes en armure qui lui faisait face, ce non sans lui avoir lancé un regard peu avenant lui indiquant que si elle ne le récupérait pas vite il y aurait du grabuge.

A son grand soulagement, Gandalf réussit à trouver un argument convenable pour garder son bâton. Laurianna pensa qu'ils risquaient d'en avoir grand besoin, sachant ce qui les attendait derrière les lourdes portes du palais.

La jeune Hobbit fut effrayée par l'état du vieux roi qui se tenait assis sur le trône. Seul le souffle rauque sortant de sa bouche indiquait qu'il vivait encore. Son regard était mort, froid, brumeux, et son visage fripé ne laissait paraître aucune émotion. Un autre homme se tenait à son côté, et rien qu'en croisant son regard Laurianna comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un serviteur du mal, et qu'il était loin d'avoir de bonnes intentions à leur égard. Il ne cessait de murmurer des choses inaudibles à l'oreille du roi tout en les regardant, et Laurianna eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de lui faire remarquer qu'il était très impoli de ne pas parler directement aux personnes se trouvant en face de lui.

-La courtoisie de vôtre demeure a quelque-peu diminuée,fit remarquer Gandalf en s'adressant directement au roi.

Ce dernier lui répondit d'une voix faible et sifflante, tout juste audible:

-Pourquoi...vous ferais-je bon accueil, Gandalf, corbeau de tempête?

Laurianna vira au rouge. Comment cet homme osait-il parler à Gandalf de la sorte? Elle se souvint alors qu'il était envouté et ne maîtrisait ni ce qu'il faisait, ni ce qu'il disait. Grima, car ainsi se nommait son serviteur, l'homme qui se tenait à son côté, se leva, et déclara d'une voix hostile:

-L'heure est tardive ou ce magicien décide de réapparaître. Mauvaise nouvelle, comme je le nomme, car ses nouvelles font mauvais hôte!

Il posa alors son regard froid sur Laurianna, et retint visiblement un ricanement. La jeune Hobbit serra les poings. Un signe, un seul signe de ses amis et elle le transformerait en carpette!

-Fais silence!s'exclama Gandalf. Garde ta langue fourchue derrière tes dents. Je n'ai pas passé par le feu et la mort pour échanger des paroles malhonnêtes avec un vil serpent!

Le magicien brandit alors son bâton sous le nez de Grima, qui pâlit, si dans son cas c'était encore possible.

Il se tourna vers l'homme qui les avait accueillis devant la porte.

-Je vous avais demandé de prendre son bâton!rugit-il, furieux.

Aussi les soldats s'avancèrent-ils vers eux, l'air menaçant.

Laurianna jeta un regard suppliant à Aragorn. Mais le regard de ce dernier était on ne pouvait plus clair: Elle avait le droit de taper sur les soldats, mais pas sur Grima. Pas encore.

La Hobbit soupira, et commença à se défendre avec les autres en donnant des coups de pieds dans les tibias et les genoux par-ci par-là.

Lorsque tous furent à terre, Laurianna remarqua un mouvement suspect de la part de Grima, et, avant que Gimli n'ait le temps de bouger, assena à l'homme un coup de pied magistral avant de poser son pied sur son torse.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à bouger,siffla-t-elle, autrement je vise la mâchoire et je pense que ça risque de picoter un peu plus si tu veux mon avis.

Gimli poussa la jeune Hobbit et prit sa place, après lui avoir lancé un regard éloquent. Laurianna mit les mains sur les hanches. C'est vrai quoi?! Elle n'avait donc plus le droit de s'amuser un peu?!

Mais elle fut interrompue dans ses plans pour rendre au nain la monnaie de sa pièce par le rire étrange et proprement effrayant sortant de la bouche du roi lui même.

-Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici, Gandalf le Gris,dit une voix qui n'était, sans aucun doute possible, pas celle de Théoden.

Gandalf laissa alors tomber son manteau, et parut aux yeux de tous vêtu de blanc. Le roi se recroquevilla sur lui même.

-Je vous aspirerai, Saroumane,siffla Gandalf, comme on aspire le poison d'une plaie!

Ce qui suivit était assez effrayant. Laurianna pensa que cela devait ressembler à une séance d'exorcisme, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais assisté à ce genre de pratique. Ce qu'elle vit la glaça d'effroi.

-Si je sors,dit la voix de Saroumane, Théoden meurt.

-Vous ne m'avez pas tué moi!répliqua Gandalf. Alors vous ne le tuerez pas lui!

-Le Rohan est à moi!s'exclama Saroumane, furieux.

-PARTEZ!s'écria Gandalf.

Après un dernier soubresaut, le roi commença à changer d'aspect. Ses yeux redevinrent normaux et son visage reprit des couleurs.

Laurianna soupira de soulagement, et se tourna vers Gandalf. Ce dernier surprit son regard et lui sourit. Elle n'avait tout de même pas cru qu'il échouerait?

Soudain, sans prévenir, le roi s'élança vers Grima, le saisit par le col, l'emmena jusqu'à l'entrée du palais et le fit dévaler les marches.

Après quoi il s'approcha lentement de lui, l'épée tendue.

Rampant à terre, Grima tenta de s'expliquer:

-Je n'ai jamais fait...que vous servir, monseigneur!

-Menteur,siffla Laurianna, mais Gandalf la saisit par l'épaule.

Il fallait laisser le roi faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le tuer, Aragorn retint le bras du roi, et lui intima de laisser Grima s'enfuir.

-Sa bonté le perdra,bougonna Laurianna, alors que Gandalf lançait un regard intrigué au rôdeur.

Alors qu'Aragorn tendait sa main à Grima afin de l'aider à se relever ( Laurianna faillit se jeter sur lui et l'assommer à coups de poings pour lui faire reprendre la raison ), ce dernier lui cracha sur la main avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

Alors que tous s'agenouillaient devant leur roi, Théoden comprit enfin qu'il avait perdu son fils, et qu'il n'avait pas été là pour le pleurer.

La douleur qu'il laissa paraître toucha Laurianna, qui savait pertinemment ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. En effet, pendant quelques heures, elle avait bien cru ses deux meilleurs amis disparus à jamais. Aussi pensait-elle comprendre la douleur que le roi pouvait ressentir, d'autant plus qu'il avait perdu son seul descendant.

Elle aurait voulu trouver des paroles réconfortantes à lui dire, mais rien ne lui parut assez fort pour réconforter un tel chagrin. Aussi se contenta-t-elle de baisser la tête au passage du roi abattu, et de prier pour que le destin lui soit désormais favorable, car il semblait fort et bon. Elle estima ne pouvoir rien faire de plus, mais se promit, au plus profond d'elle même, que si Théoden se retrouvait un jour en difficulté et avait besoin d'aide, elle serait la première à accourir.

Car il n'avait pas besoin de souffrir plus encore qu'il ne souffrit en ce jour.

* * *

_Voilà! Le prochain chapitre devrait paraître la semaine prochaine, et je doute qu'il n'y en ait qu'un, étant donné qu'il s'agit du week-end de Pâques, je dois bien ça à mes lecteurs, un petit chapitre en plus ça ne devrait pas être compliqué! Tout comme laisser une petite review, je sais que j'y reviens souvent mais au moins peut-être comprendrez vous que cela me tient vraiment à coeur, je suis écrivain dans la vie, donc avoir l'avis de mes lecteurs me semble primordial! Bises!-Summer_


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour à vous, Kiell et Little-Road. Désolée si ce chapitre a été long à arriver ( en effet, il me semble en avoir promis deux pour le week-end de Pâques ), mais malheureusement, à part toi, Little-Road, je n'ai reçu aucun conseil sur le dernier chapitre, et il m'est de plus en plus difficile de continuer à écrire une histoire qui plaise aux lecteurs sans savoir exactement ce qu'ils attendent de moi. J'ai pourtant tenté de l'expliquer, au début des chapitres précédents, mais apparemment ce que je peux marquer n'a pas énormément d'effet. Si les lecteurs anonymes ne comprennent pas que j'ai besoin de conseils pour tenter d'améliorer ce que j'écris, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je ne marcherai pas au chantage pour obtenir plus de conseils, car je déteste ça, et je trouve que cela serait irrespectueux vis-à-vis de vous qui me suivez fidèlement, Little-Road et Kiell ( par chantage, j'entend "ne plus publier de chapitres tant que tel nombre de commentaires n'aura pas été posté" ). Aussi vais-je continuer à poster régulièrement mes chapitres, du moins aussi régulièrement que possible, quand les idées suivront. Seulement, étant donné que je ne sais pas à qui m'adresser d'autre dans mes "paratextes", je ne m'adresserai, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, plus qu'à vous deux._

_En espérant que ce chapitre sera à vôtre goût, _

_Summer._

* * *

**Chapitre 13: En route vers le Gouffre de Helm:**

Les funérailles de Théodred furent très éprouvantes. De tout côté qu'elle regarde, Laurianna ne voyait que gens en larmes et n'entendait que sanglots. D'ailleurs, elle eut du mal à se retenir de verser quelques larmes, malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait pas connu Théodred. Mais elle se ressaisit. A sa connaissance, elle n'était pas si fragile, lorsqu'elle vivait encore dans la Comté. Elle s'affaissa. C'était que ce voyage lui avait fait se rendre compte de beaucoup de choses, de la vulnérabilité du monde alentour tout comme de sa propre vulnérabilité. Désormais, sachant réellement à quoi elle et ses amis devaient se frotter, elle avait peur, et n'avait pas honte de le dire. Elle se sentait faible, faible et désespérément petite à côté des autres. Et bien qu'elle tentait de ne pas le montrer, l'absence de ses amis l'éprouvait beaucoup. Dans les moments difficiles, Merry avait toujours une vanne pour lui remonter le moral, ou Pippin faisait une gaffe qui, bien qu'ayant l'air de l'agacer, amusait plus la jeune Hobbit qu'autre chose. Oui, ses amis lui manquaient, et il lui tardait de les revoir.

Après l'enterrement du prince, Laurianna erra dans Edoras, tentant d'aider du mieux qu'elle le pouvait ceux qui en avaient besoin. Ce peuple semblait si frêle, si pauvre... la jeune Hobbit ne pouvait se résoudre à voir tous ces visages tristes et abattus, tous ces enfants semblant avoir perdu espoir.

Alors qu'elle revenait, dans la soirée, au palais, elle apprit que deux jeunes enfants, nommés Eothain et Freda, étaient arrivés un peu plus tôt. Leur village avait été attaqué, et ils ne savaient pas si leur mère avait survécu, car elle les avait envoyé se réfugier ici. Tout de suite, la jeune Hobbit fut prise d'affection pour ces pauvres enfants, et s'occupa d'eux à l'aide d'Eowyn, la nièce de Théoden. La petite Freda, qui n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé, s'attendait à voir surgir sa mère à tout instant, et ne cessait de demander où elle se trouvait. Eothain, le plus grand, semblait plus lucide, mais ne disait rien, ne voulant pas emplir l'esprit de sa soeur de mauvaises pensées.

Laurianna s'entendait très bien avec lui, et finit par lui laisser entendre qu'il restait un espoir, et qu'elle sentait, au plus profond d'elle, qu'un jour lui et sa soeur reverraient leur mère.

Le lendemain même fut entamée la longue marche vers le gouffre de Helm. Laurianna resta sans cesse aux côtés d'Eothain et Freda, qui parlaient peu depuis leur arrivée à Edoras, et n'adressaient réellement la parole qu'à Eowyn et à elle.

Elle essayait de faire persister la mince lueur d'espoir qu'il leur restait encore, car c'est tout ce dont ils avaient besoin: de l'espoir, et du courage. Car la route ne se ferait pas sans encombres.

La petite Freda était montée sur un cheval qui paraissait démesurément grand à côté d'elle, et que Laurianna tirait, se relayant avec Eothain.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle se tourna vers lui.

-Tu sais, il paraît qu'il y a quelques jours, des réfugiés ont atteint le gouffre de Helm.

Eothain lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil.

-Ta mère est peut-être parmi eux,ajouta Laurianna avec un sourire.

Eothain ne répondit rien, mais sembla gagné d'une ardeur nouvelle. Il marchait plus promptement, et semblait pressé d'arriver enfin à destination.

Mais le sort se joua d'eux. En effet, alors qu'ils avançaient bon train, et espéraient atteindre leur but avant la fin de la journée, des Wargs leur barrèrent la route.

-Ah,siffla Laurianna. Je me disais bien, aussi, que ça manquait un peu de rebondissements!

Alors qu'elle se précipitait vers les assaillants après avoir conseillé à Eothain d'aller se cacher avec sa soeur, un garde lui barra la route.

-Que faites-vous?!s'exclama-t-il, l'air furieux. Allez donc vous cacher avec les femmes et les enfants, ne voyez-vous pas que nous sommes attaqués?!

Un éclair de colère brilla dans les yeux de la jeune Hobbit, qui sortit de son fourreau son épée à double lame et la brandit fièrement.

-Pardonnez-moi,siffla-t-elle, mais je sais trop ce que ces monstres sont capables de faire à mes amis pour rester passive et ne rien faire! Alors allez VOUS cacher si vous voulez, mais MOI, j'ai trop d'expérience pour laisser ces Wargs détruire tout ce pour quoi nous nous battons!

Et Laurianna bouscula le soldat en s'élançant en poussant un cri de rage dans le genre « sus à l'ennemi ».

Le garde la regarda passer d'un air coi. Il venait seulement de comprendre _pourquoi_ ce petti bout de femme accompagnait la communauté. Et ce n'était pas pour y jouer un rôle secondaire.

Laurianna se jeta sur des Wargs, en décapita un, creva l'oeil d'un autre et prit la peine d'en amputer un troisième. Sa petite taille lui permettait de se faufiler entre ses ennemis et de frapper sans jamais se faire toucher.

Ce fut avec effroi qu'elle vit Aragorn tomber.

Ce fut comme si la Terre s'arrêtait de tourner. Elle n'entendait plus rien autour d'elle, ni les hurlements sauvages des ennemis, ni ceux de ses alliés, plus rien ne franchissait ses oreilles qu'un assourdissant silence.

Elle sentit son coeur se serrer. Elle avait dû quitter Merry et Pippin en les croyant morts, ne savait pas si Sam et Frodon étaient encore en vie...fallait-il qu'elle subisse, encore une fois, une de ces douloureuses pertes qui la rendaient si vulnérable?

Elle ne remarqua même pas que ses alliés venaient à bout des derniers Wargs. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du ravin dans lequel son ami avait sombré sans doute pour l'éternité.

La jeune Hobbit entendit vaguement la voix de Legolas lui demander où était Aragorn. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, trop chagrinée et effrayée qu'elle était.

Legolas, fronçant les sourcils, suivit son regard. Et sembla soudain comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il s'avança jusqu'au ravin d'un pas lent, redoutant ce qu'il pourrait y trouver.

Un des Orcs était encore en vie. Gimli s'avança vers lui et lui demanda un résumé de ce qu'il avait vu.

L'Orc était comme fou.

-Il...est...mort!cracha-t-il. Il a dégringolé de la falaise...

Ses paroles étaient entrecoupées d'un rire gras et faible, comme s'il se délectait de cette dernière pensée avant de mourir.

Lorsqu'il poussa son dernier souffle, Legolas remarqua un objet brillant dans sa main. Il le saisit, et retint une exclamation. Le pendentif qu'Aragorn portait toujours autour du cou, celui qu'Arwen lui avait offert. Il comprit alors qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

Mais il n'était pas temps de faiblir, il fallait vite reprendre leur route. D'autres Wargs arriveraient sans doute très vite, et les troupes ne survivraient pas à une seconde attaque.

Laurianna reprit la route avec les autres, mais sans aucune volonté. Elle était comme un automate avançant machinalement, elle ne pensait plus à rien, ne ressentait plus rien. Plus rien, si ce n'était une atroce douleur qui lui transperçait le coeur. Elle venait de perdre un ami. Encore.

Il leur fallut encore un certain temps avant d'apercevoir leur objectif dans le lointain. Ils espéraient tous que les femmes et les enfants étaient arrivés sains et saufs, guidés par Eowyn. Laurianna l'aurait espéré aussi, si les pensées sombres qui l'envahissaient ne lui avaient fait perdre tout espoir.

Gimli et Legolas avaient bien tenté de lui remonter le moral, mais c'était peine perdue, et ils étaient presque aussi touchés qu'elle par la disparition d'Aragorn.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le gouffre de Helm, ils furent accueillis en héros. Eothain et Freda se précipitèrent vers Laurianna et la serrèrent dans leurs bras, déclarant entre deux sanglots qu'elle avait eu raison, qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur mère.

Ils comprirent vite par son absence visible de réaction qu'il s'était passé quelque-chose de grave. Laurianna avait le regard vide, ne regardait rien ni personne, et semblait figée telle une statue. Elle était pâle comme la cire, et son visage gardait la trace des trop nombreuses larmes qui y avaient roulées.

Rien, absolument rien ne pourrait la consoler. Car elle venait d'envisager le prix à payer de cette guerre sans fin. Et elle n'était pas prête à subir d'autres pertes. Ses amis lui étaient devenus trop chers pour qu'elle les voie mourir sous ses yeux. Elle était atterrée et désespérée, et semblait avoir perdu tout espoir.

Car rien n'est plus douloureux que la perte d'un être cher. Aragorn avait été comme son frère, et sa perte lui faisait encore plus de mal que si elle fut morte elle-même.

* * *

_A Kiell et Little-Road:_

_Voilà! Pardonnez-moi pour ce chapitre un peu court, mais je ne voyais pas vraiment comment développer plus cette partie des aventures de la Communauté. Si vous avez quelques idées sur "comment le rallonger", je serais ravie de les prendre en compte! Car j'avoue que j'ai un peu honte de n'avoir pas trouvé mieux comme chapitre de "reprise"^^. J'espère à bientôt!_

_Summer._


	14. Chapter 14

_Salut Little-Road! Contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu! J'ai essayé de le faire plus long, cette fois ^^ tu me diras ce que tu en pense! Bisous et bonne lecture! Summer._

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Bataille glorieuse et plans d'avenir:**

Un matin, alors qu'elle aidait les hommes à renforcer les défenses de Helm et à amasser les provisions dans les cavernes qui serviraient d'abri aux femmes et aux enfants qui ne prendraient pas part au combat, Laurianna entendit une voix crier son nom.

Elle ne parlait plus depuis la mort d'Aragorn. Cette mort était de trop, et lui avait ôté la parole tout comme la joie de vivre et l'espoir. Non. Pas l'espoir. Car elle se raccrochait à l'idée que si tout le monde perdait espoir, il y aurait encore plus de morts. Et elle ne voulait pas subir ça, ni le faire subir aux autres. Aussi se forçait-elle à garder une faible lueur d'espoir, dans le seul but d'épargner des vies innocentes. Cet espoir, pour elle, était représenté par les figures de ses amis Hobbits, Merry, Sam, Pippin et Frodon, qu'elle n'était pas certaine de revoir un jour, ce que pourtant elle espérait désormais plus que tout au monde.

Elle se tourna lentement vers la source de cette voix qui continuait à crier son nom alors qu'elle tentait de l'ignorer.

Elle vit Legolas courir vers elle et tenter de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule.

Elle fronça les sourcils... il souriait. Pourquoi diable souriait-il comme ça? Voyait-il quelqu'un d'autre sourire? Voyait-il une bonne raison de sourire?!

Le fait qu'il ne change pas d'air malgré son regard meurtrier lui donna des raisons de douter de l'état mental de l'elfe. Aussi se décida-t-elle de le prendre avec des pincettes.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, le même regard vide qu'elle avait depuis leur arrivée au gouffre. Mais cette fois son regard, devenu gris avec le temps, était teinté d'une pointe d'interrogation.

Legolas baissa les yeux vers elle. Il semblait radieux, plus heureux que jamais. Et Laurianna qui lui reprochait d'être un peu trop coincé...là, il était certainement bien le seul à paraître aussi heureux.

Elle se demanda premièrement ce qu'il avait bien pu fumer pour se mettre dans un état pareil.

Avant que l'affirmation de l'elfe ne la chamboule au point qu'elle ne puisse même plus penser.

-Aragorn est là!dit-il.

Laurianna haussa les sourcils. Mais l'elfe ne plaisantait visiblement pas.

-Aragorn est en vie, Laurianna!s'exclama-t-il.

Laurianna sentit son coeur se mettre à battre plus vite. A revivre. Ses yeux se mirent à briller, pour reprendre, à la surprise de l'elfe, leur bleu d'avant. Elle serra les poings si forts qu'elle s'en serait presque cassé les jointures. Enfin, son air béat et indifférent commença à se modifier. Et ses lèvres à s'étirer en un sourire de plus en plus large.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais sa voix sonna rauque à force de n'avoir plus servi.

-LUI! BON SANG DE BON SOIR IL EST VIVANT! … JE VAIS LE TUER, DE M'AVOIR FAIT UNE PEUR PAREILLE!

Et la jeune Hobbit détala comme un lapin, passant entre les gens, les bousculant sans même s'excuser.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva son ami, en train de converser avec Gimli, elle n'hésita pas et lui sauta au cou.

Aragorn rit.

-Laurianna! Tu m'étouffes!

La jeune Hobbit resserra sa prise.

-C'est fait exprès, Grand-Pas! Pour me venger de la frousse que j'ai eue par ta faute!s'exclama-t-elle.

Aragorn la saisit par la taille, la souleva avant de la poser à terre devant lui et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-Moi aussi, j'ai eu peur, que crois-tu!s'exclama-t-il.

Laurianna éclata de rire. Un rire qui n'avait plus franchi ses lèvres depuis bien longtemps. Et qui fit sourire Gimli pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie.

* * *

Laurianna était plus heureuse que jamais de savoir son ami bel et bien en vie. Mais cette euphorie qui suit toujours les nouvelles de ce genre la quitta bien vite, lorsqu'elle apprit que, en tant que ''femme'', elle se devait de rester cachée dans les cavernes avec ceux qui ne pouvaient pas combattre.

-Mais moi je PEUX combattre!s'emporta-t-elle lorsque Legolas lui porta cette nouvelle. J'ai déjà fait mes preuves, que je sache!

-Ceci n'est pas nôtre décision,répliqua l'elfe. Et sur ces terres nous ne sommes pas maîtres. Le roi en a décidé ainsi, et je doute que tu réussisses à lui faire changer d'avis.

Laurianna changea de couleur.

-Il n'est pas question que je reste ici sans me battre, enfin! J'attends ce moment depuis trop longtemps pour le laisser me glisser entre les doigts!

Aragorn arriva à ce moment là, et entendit les paroles de Laurianna.

-Depuis trop longtemps?dit-il. Depuis trop longtemps, dis-tu, tu attends de te battre? Contre une armée entière de créatures aussi hideuses à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur? Et pourquoi attends-tu cela? Pour venger Merry et Pippin? Ils sont encore en vie, les Orcs n'ont rien eu le temps de leur faire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu...commença Laurianna.

-Pour venger les soldats tombés lors de l'assaut des Wargs? Mais que crois-tu donc? C'est pour cela que nous œuvrons! Ainsi que pour préserver nôtre monde!

-Oui,s'emporta Laurianna. Nôtre monde! C'est autant le tien que le mien, Aragorn!

-Voudrais-tu seulement que l'un d'entre nous ait à annoncer à Merry et Pippin la mort de leur meilleure amie?!s'exclama Aragorn. Non, Laurianna. Je suis censé te protéger. Nous sommes tous censés te protéger. Et cette fois, tu ne combattras pas, tu m'entends?!

Laurianna ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais rien ne vint.

Elle poussa un cri de rage, tourna les talons et s'enfonça à grands pas dans la caverne.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre Legolas et Aragorn.

L'elfe regardait l'homme, qui finit par dire:

-Plus tard, elle nous remerciera pour ce que nous faisons pour elle.

Après avoir dit cela il s'éloigna. La bataille allait commencer, il fallait se tenir prêt. Legolas resta immobile un court instant, soupira devant le caractère de leur jeune amie, et finit par suivre Aragorn.

* * *

Ils avaient réussi à repousser les Orcs. Laurianna apprit qu'ils avaient reçu l'appui des elfes. Beaucoup de morts étaient à compter, mais moins que dans le camp ennemi. Néanmoins, sans les cavaliers du Rohan, ils n'auraient sans doute jamais réussi, avait dit Aragorn.

La jeune Hobbit fut rassurée de trouver ses amis tous sains et saufs. Mais n'oubliait pas pour autant sa rancoeur vis-à-vis de ceux quilui avaient interdit de combattre. Loin de là.

Elle était restée tout au long de l'assaut interminable aux côtés de Freda et de sa mère. Eothain était parti combattre, et chacune priait pour sa survie.

Leurs prières eurent apparemment beaucoup d'effet, car Eothain revint en vie.

Laurianna serra le jeune garçon dans ses bras, heureuse de savoir qu'il n'avait rien.

Alors qu'elle aidait à soigner les blessés, Aragorn la tira par un bras, lui demandant de venir.

-Qu'y-a-t-il?lui demanda-t-elle.

Aragorn la regarda un instant.

-Il nous faut nous rendre en Isengard,répondit-il. Et demander des réponses à Saroumane. Le roi et Eomer nous accompagnerons.

Laurianna eut un rire amer.

-Ah,dit-elle. Vous avez besoin de moi, maintenant?

-Tu as très bien servi là où tu étais, inutile de nous en vouloir,répliqua Aragorn.

-Peut-être, mais j'aurais aimé faire plus,répliqua froidement Laurianna, mettant fin à la conversation.

Après un court silence, elle déclara d'une voix glaciale:

-Je viendrais quand même, car sans moi vous serez perdus.

-Que tu viennes? J'y comptais bien!répliqua Aragorn. Nous partirons demain matin.

Laurianna acquiesca d'un signe de tête avant de s'éloigner, le menton relevé en signe de dédain. Aragorn sourit. Il s'attendait bien à une telle réaction de la part de cette jeune Hobbit. Mais après tout il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il avait dû s'opposer à sa décision, car depuis la disparition de Merry et Pippin, et le départ de Frodon et Sam, il se sentait en quelque sorte responsable de sa sécurité. Il estimait n'avoir pas pris assez soin des quatre autres, et s'en voulait de n'avoir pu les empêcher de partir seuls. Qui savait, désormais, ce qu'ils étaient devenus, ce qu'ils avaient bien pu subir? Personne, bien sûr. Car ils étaient seuls. Mais Aragorn était décidé, coûte que coûte, à les retrouver. Il était bien décidé à aider Laurianna à retrouver ses amis, dont il voyait bien qu'ils lui manquaient terriblement. Il espérait simplement les retrouver bientôt. C'était, comme celui de la Hobbit, son souhait le plus cher, actuellement.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils cheminaient à cheval lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de l'Isengard.

Laurianna finit par descendre de cheval et chemina en tête à côté de Gripoil et de Gandalf.

Ce qu'elle vit lorsqu'ils sortirent du couvert des arbres la sidéra.

Gandalf eut un léger sourire, comme s'il s'attendait déjà à trouver ici ce qu'ils y découvrirent.

Elle resta plantée en lisière de forêt, trop sidérée, trop heureuse pour oser faire un geste.

Car ses deux amis Merry et Pippin se tenaient assis là.

Aragorn la poussa légèrement en avant.

Tout le monde s'attendait à des retrouvailles émouvantes.

Elles arrivèrent avec un peu de retard.

Lorsqu'elle eut repris ses esprits, en effet, Laurianna s'avança à grands pas vers ses amis qui lui souriaient.

Grimpa jusqu'à leur niveau. Et leur administra à chacun une énorme baffe.

Alors qu'ils se tenaient la joue en gémissant, elle cria:

-Espèce de CRETINS je vous APPRENDRAI moi à FONCER TÊTE BAISSEE SUR DES ORCS!

Après cette brève explosion, elle les serra dans ses bras si fort que les deux crurent bien n'en jamais sortir.

-Bon sang que vous m'avez manqué!dit-elle avec un sourire.

Ils la tapotèrent dans le dos dans un geste réconfortant.

-Oui, toi aussi,dit Pippin d'une voix étouffée.

-Mais est-ce que tu pourrais nous lâcher un peu?poursuivit Merry. On a survécu jusqu'à maintenant, ce n'est pas pour mourir aussi bêtement!

Laurianna recula d'un pas, et les dévisagea tour à tour, avant d'afficher un grand sourire.

-Vous avez raison. … Je trouverai bien d'autres occasions de vous tuer plus dignement.

Les deux Hobbits sourirent et ébouriffèrent la tête de leur amie, qu'ils dépassaient désormais bizarrement d'une tête.

Laurianna ne manqua pas de noter ce détail, mais se dit qu'après tout, elle finirait bien par connaître la raison de ce changement soudain. Car elle ne permettrait certainement pas qu'ils passent le détail de leurs aventures sous silence!

Elle se mit entre eux deux, leur passa à chacun un bras autour des épaules, et c'est bras dessus bras dessous que le trio d'amis enfin réuni suivit les autres, tellement heureux de se retrouver qu'ils ne pouvaient imaginer vivre encore des moments difficiles.

* * *

_Voilà! J'espère publier la suite bientôt! En espérant que ça t'a plu, Summer._


	15. Chapter 15

_Coucou Little-Road! Voici le chapitre 15! 15, un nombre que j'ai toujours adoré. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de rendre ce chapitre 15 particulier. Y aura lieu une révélation, moins pour les autres que pour le personnage même qui la fera. Enfin bref, je te laisse la surprise! J'espère que ça te plaira!_

_Summer._

* * *

**Chapitre 15: De retour à Edoras:**

Alors qu'ils avançaient, Laurianna, qui était montée derrière Gandalf sur son destrier, ouvrit grand la bouche de stupéfaction. Car devant elle se tenait un arbre gigantesque, plus grand que tous ceux qu'elle avait jamais vus... et vivant. Non pas que les arbres soient dépourvus de vie, mais...celui ci marchait, et, vu qu'il s'adressa à Gandalf, il s'avéra qu'il savait aussi parler.

-Impressionnant, pas vrai?lui souffla Pippin à l'oreille en se penchant vers elle.

Elle ne put qu'affirmer par un faible hochement de tête, tant sa stupéfaction était grande.

Saroumane s'était visiblement enfermé dans sa tour, à ce que disait l'arbre. Non. Pas l'arbre. L'Ent,rectifia Pippin, comme lisant dans les pensées de son amie, avec un sourire entendu.

Laurianna se tourna vers lui, et répondit à son sourire. Elle était heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé.

Alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient au pied de la tour de l'Isengard, une voix leur parvint de son sommet.

-Vous avez mené bien des guerres, roi Théoden...disait-elle. Et vous avez tout de même fait la paix ensuite. Ne pouvons-nous tenir conseil comme nous l'avons fait jadis, mon vieil ami?

Saroumane était le propriétaire de cette voix. A sa vue, Laurianna fut emplie de haine. C'était lui qui avait fait enlever ses amis. C'était par sa faute qu'elle n'avait pu avoir aucune nouvelle pendant de trop longs mois.

-Ne l'écoutez pas, sire,siffla-t-elle à l'adresse du roi. C'est un fourbe, il essaie d'abuser de vôtre confiance, comme il sait si bien le faire!

Mais le roi n'avait visiblement pas besoin de ses conseils.

-Nous ferons la paix,répondit-il froidement. Oui, nous ferons la paix, lorsque vous répondrez de l'embrasement de l'Ouest Fold, et des enfants qui gisent sans vie! Nous ferons la paix lorsque vous pendrez à un gibet, pour le plaisir de vos propres corbeaux. Là, nous serons en paix.

Laurianna leva les yeux vers le magicien d'un air de défi.

Gandalf prit alors la parole:

-Vôtre traitrise a coûté de nombreuses vies, et des milliers sont encore en péril, mais vous pouvez les sauver, Saroumane, car vous étiez dans les secrets de l'ennemi!

Laurianna se tourna, effarée, vers Gandalf. Il essayait bien de gagner les services de ce monstre, là, ou était-elle en train de rêver?!

Merry et Pippin semblaient tout aussi surpris qu'elle. Après tout, lorsqu'il aurait découvert qu'ils ne portaient pas l'anneau, Saroumane n'aurait pas hésité à les tuer et à les torturer sans pitié pour leur faire avouer le lieu où se trouvaient Frodon et Sam.

Saroumane eut un ricanement méprisant.

-Alors, vous êtes venu quérir des informations,dit-il à l'adresse de Gandalf. J'en ai pour vous.

A cet instant il saisit ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une boule de cristal. Mais elle était emplie d'une fumée noire. D'un gigantesque oeil noir et flammes.

Laurianna retint une exclamation.

-Quelque-chose gronde en Terre du Milieu,poursuivit Saroumane en regardant sa boule. Quelque-chose que vous avez omis de voir. Mais le Grand Oeil l'a vu, lui. Même maintenant, il met à profit cet avantage. Il attaquera très bientôt. Vous allez tous mourir.

Ces paroles sonnèrent comme un lourd pressentiment sur les personnes présentes. Les trois Hobbits échangèrent un regard inquiet, et chacun saisit une main de l'autre. Ils ne voulaient plus être séparés. Par quoi que ce soit.

-Gandalf,continua Saroumane, n'hésite pas à sacrifier ses proches. Ceux à qui il manifeste de l'amour. Dites moi, Gandalf, quels mots avez vous susurré à l'oreille du semi-homme avant de l'envoyer à sa perte?

Les trois Hobbits fixèrent leur ami, qui ne répondit rien.

-Le chemin sur lequel vous l'avez jeté ne peut le mener qu'à la mort,conclut Saroumane d'une voix forte.

Laurianna ne cessa de regarder Gandalf, qui ne répondait toujours rien. Etait-ce donc vrai?

-J'en ai assez entendu!s'emporta Gimli en se tournant vers Legolas. Tuez le, transpercez le d'une flèche!

Alors que l'elfe s'apprêtait à s'exécuter, Gandalf l'en empêcha.

-Descendez, Saroumane, et vôtre vie sera épargnée!cria Gandalf, retrouvant l'usage de la parole.

-Gardez vôtre pitié et vôtre clémence, je n'en-ai nul besoin!répliqua Saroumane en jetant un sort à Gandalf. Mais rien ne se passa.

-Saroumane,dit gravement Gandalf, vôtre bâton est brisé.

Ne resta alors plus du grand sorcier Saroumane qu'un vieil homme sans aucun pouvoir, un vieux traitre inutile,pensa Laurianna. C'est alors que Grima fit son apparition à son tour.

Le roi tenta de le ramener à la raison, lui demanda de se libérer de l'emprise de Saroumane. Et, comme Grima commençait à y parvenir, Saroumane, furieux, se tourna vers lui et le gifla, le faisant tomber à terre.

Alors, pour se venger de cet affront, Grima se releva et poignarda Saroumane dans le dos, avant que celui ci n'ait pu leur délivrer aucune information. Legolas tira une flèche et le tua également.

Saroumane bascula un instant au bord de sa tour, avant de chuter jusqu'en bas, et de se planter au bout du pieu d'une roue.

Laurianna ferma les yeux, et sentit ses amis serrer ses mains plus fort. Elle se cacha derrière Gandalf, refusant de regarder pareille horreur.

Alors que Gandalf parlait, et que Laurianna avait toujours les yeux obstinément fermés, elle entendit un bruit de chute dans l'eau.

-Pippin,murmura-t-elle.

Son ami se pencha vers elle.

-Quelque-chose est tombé dans l'eau?demanda-t-elle.

-Oui,répondit-il d'un air intrigué. Oui, je l'ai vu...ne bouge pas, je te le ramène.

Elle sentit Pippin lâcher sa main, et l'entendit sauter du cheval d'Aragorn.

Ce dernier le rappela, mais Pippin tenait à récupérer ce qu'il avait vu tomber.

Ses mains se refermèrent sur une drôle de pierre. Elle semblait si lisse, et si parfaitement ronde...

Il l'extirpa de l'eau.

Laurianna se risqua à ouvrir un oeil. Il tenait entre ses mains une sorte de boule de cristal, qu'il regardait d'un air lointain et rêveur, comme s'il ne pouvait plus en détacher les yeux.

Laurianna sentit que quelque-chose d'anormal se passait.

Gandalf sembla le sentir aussi. Il éperonna son cheval pour arriver à la hauteur du jeune Hobbit.

-Peregrin Touque!appela-t-il d'une voix forte.

Pippin sembla sortir d'une étrange rêverie, et croisa le regard inquiet de Laurianna, ne semblant cependant pas le comprendre.

-Donnez cela mon garçon,demanda Gandalf en tendant la main vers la boule de cristal.

Pippin sembla hésiter, mais finit par s'exécuter.

Alors que Gandalf enroulait soigneusement la boule de cristal dans un morceau de tissu, Laurianna remarqua qu'il regardait Pippin du coin de l'oeil. Et ce dernier regardait toujours l'endroit où se trouvait la boule.

Lorsque Laurianna revint au niveau de Merry, ce dernier, resté trop loin pour vraiment se rendre compte, lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Je crois...murmura Laurianna...que Pippin a ramassé la boule de cristal de Saroumane, qui est tombée dans l'eau. Mais il a eu une drôle de réaction...comme s'il était hypnotisé...

-Hey!s'insurgea une voix dans son dos. Je n'étais _pas_ hypnotisé! Je ne suis pas fou!

Laurianna se tourna vers Pippin qui la regardait d'un air bougon.

-Et moi je sais encore ce que j'ai vu,répliqua-t-elle alors que son ami détournait les yeux en marmonnant que ce n'était pas vrai.

Après quoi ils décidèrent de rentrer à Edoras, là où tous les autres, les femmes, les enfants et les survivants les attendaient.

* * *

La route parut bien moins longue à Laurianna, car elle était en compagnie de ses amis.

Ils s'amusaient à lui raconter toutes leurs aventures, en changeant parfois quelques passages à son insu afin de toujours paraître en tant que héros.

Mais ils ne purent s'empêcher de lui conter la mésaventure qu'il leur était arrivée dans la forêt, ce pour quoi ils lui paraissaient plus grand.

Laurianna rit beaucoup en apprenant qu'ils avaient failli se faire étouffer par les racines d'un arbre sanguinaire, et ajouta que c'était bien fait pour eux et que cela leur apprendrait d'être aussi curieux. Ils ne purent qu'approuver ses propos, tant ce souvenir leur restait désagréable et effrayant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Edoras, Merry et Pippin furent surpris par la grandeur de la cité. Laurianna leur raconta que lors de leur première visite, cette cité était bien morne.

* * *

Le soir même, une grande fête eut lieu en l'honneur des morts tombés au combat ainsi que de la victoire qu'ils avaient réussi à emporter.

Laurianna flânait entre les tables où les hommes, à partir de leur quatrième pinte de bière, commençaient à rire un peu fort, et ne trouvait pas grand chose à faire.

Alors elle remarqua que l'attention de tous se détournait de leur boisson ou de leur repas pour se concentrer sur un point précis dans la salle.

Elle se demanda d'abord ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, avant d'entendre la voix de Merry et Pippin s'élever au dessus des autres.

Elle sourit, fit lentement demi-tour et les vit tous deux chantant un air à tue-tête debout sur une table et dansant une gigue maladroite.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et de taper des mains avec les autres.

Lorsque leur chanson fut terminée, Merry murmura quelque-chose à l'oreille de Pippin, qui acquiesça avec un grand sourire, sauta de la table, courut jusqu'à Laurianna, lui saisit la main et la fit monter sur la table de force.

Alors Merry et lui lui saisirent chacun une main, et tous trois se mirent à faire la ronde.

Il y avait bien longtemps que leur amie n'avait ri comme ça. En y réfléchissant, c'était bien la première fois qu'ils la voyaient rire d'aussi bon coeur. Et cela les réjouissait.

A la fin de leur danse, comme elle vacillait à force d'avoir tourné, chacun la soutint et les trois Hobbits partirent bras dessus bras dessous se coucher avec le reste de leurs amis.

* * *

Laurianna dormait profondément et paisiblement lorsqu'elle fut réveillée par des cris terrorisés.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, saisissant machinalement sa lame, qu'elle gardait toujours auprès d'elle, même la nuit, et regarda ce qu'il se passait.

Ce qu'elle vit la glaça d'effroi. Pippin était allongé par terre, secoué de spasmes, tenant entre ses mains la boule de cristal désormais rougeoyante.

Elle vit Gimli qui restait planté debout sans réagir.

-MAIS FAITES QUELQUE-CHOSE BON SANG!lui hurla-t-elle en se précipitant vers son ami pour lui prendre la boule des mains.

Mais Aragorn la devança. Suivit Legolas, avant que la boule ne tombe et roule à travers la pièce. Gandalf se leva précipitamment et la recouvrit d'un morceau de tissu avant de se diriger à grands pas vers le Hobbit, qui était brûlant de fièvre et semblait en proie à une véritable crise.

Laurianna lui avait pris la main droite, Merry le secouait machinalement par les épaules, tous deux tentaient de le ramener à la raison.

Gandalf s'approcha de lui, repoussa les deux Hobbits et posa une main sur le front de Pippin, marmonnant des paroles inaudibles.

Le jeune Hobbit reprit conscience, et se mit à pleurer tant le souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait lui apportait honte et terreur mêlées.

Laurianna pleurait, elle avait eu très peur. Merry tentait de la rassurer, malgré le fait qu'il se trouvait à peine mieux qu'elle.

Lorsque Gandalf leur apprit ce que la bêtise de Pippin allait amener, Merry en voulut terriblement à son cousin. Laurianna l'aurait pu, mais en les retrouvant elle s'était jurée d'être plus indulgente avec ses amis.

Seulement lorsque Gandalf annonça que Pippin devait partir à Minas Tirith, Laurianna ne put l'accepter.

-Mais laissez moi au moins vous accompagner!rugit-elle à l'adresse du sorcier.

Gandalf lui expliqua qu'il devait aller seul, et que les autres auraient sans doute encore besoin d'elle auprès d'eux.

* * *

La pauvre Hobbit passa la nuit sans dormir, à essayer de se mettre ceci en tête. Elle ne devait pas partir. Elle ne _pouvait pas_ partir. Mais elle savait aussi tout au fond d'elle qu'elle ne _pouvait pas_ être séparée de Pippin une seconde fois, seulement quelques heures après l'avoir retrouvé. Et ceci elle le savait, elle le sentait plus que toute autre chose.

Elle courrait dans tout le palais, à la recherche de son ami et du sorcier blanc. Mais elle ne les trouva pas. Elle croisa Legolas.

-Où sont Pippin et Gandalf?!lui demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

Legolas, surpris par sa question ( il pensait qu'elle le savait ), répondit qu'il les avait vu se diriger vers les écuries.

Laurianna courut au dehors, et vit son ami s'éloigner avec Gandalf, monté sur un cheval partant au triple galop.

Mais elle savait que tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Elle ne les rattraperait certainement pas, mais elle savait où ils allaient.

Alors qu'elle se précipitait à son tour vers les écuries, elle en vit sortir Merry, qui fut surpris de la trouver là.

-Ils sont déjà partis,lui dit-il.

-Je le sais!cria-t-elle. C'est bien pour cela que je me dépêche!

Merry haussa les sourcils, et ouvrit grand la bouche en voyant quelques instants plus tard son amie revenir montée sur un immense cheval. Comment elle avait réussi à se hisser là haut, il l'ignorait.

-Attends...que fais-tu?!s'exclama-t-il.

-Je ne le laisserai pas partir!rugit Laurianna. Pas sans moi, pas ENCORE!

Merry recula d'un pas, avant de poser la première question qui lui venait à l'esprit.

-... Tu l'aimes?!

Laurianna se tourna vers lui, le regard brillant d'une lueur nouvelle.

-Franchement, Merry,siffla-t-elle, tu es long à la détente! Demande aux autres, ils te dirons certainement qu'ils s'en sont rendu compte depuis longtemps! Quant à toi, je pensais que tu le savais déjà depuis plus longtemps que moi!

Laurianna éperonna son cheval, et réussit à passer les portes avant qu'elles ne se referment.

Merry se mit à courir jusqu'à un point élevé.

* * *

Gandalf et Pippin n'étaient déjà plus qu'un petit point noir loin à l'horizon, et Laurianna les poursuivait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Merry eut un grand sourire. Il le savait bien, que cette fille ne pouvait pas avoir un coeur de pierre.

-Qui est-ce?demanda Aragorn en désignant le cheval le plus proche.

Le sourire de Merry s'élargit.

-Laurianna,répondit-il.

Aragorn eut un ricanement.

-Ainsi,dit-il, elle s'est enfin décidé à ouvrir son coeur. Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

* * *

En effet, dans le petit coeur de la jeune Hobbit, plus aucun doute n'était envisageable. Elle était certaine de ses sentiments, et ce genre de sentiments ne lui permettaient pas de rester sans rien faire en priant pour que Pippin revienne vivant. Non. Elle devait agir. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Ou elle le regretterait toute sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas rester loin de lui. Sans avoir de nouvelles. Ceci, elle l'avait déjà vécu. Et elle ne voulait plus être victime du désarroi qui s'était emparé d'elle en cette période difficile de sa vie. Plus jamais.

* * *

_Et voilà! Alors, comment vont se dérouler les retrouvailles entre Pippin et Laurianna? Comment va réagir Gandalf face à la fuite de celle-ci? Savait-il qu'elle aurait lieu? Réponses...dans le prochain chapitre! A bientôt!_

_Summer._


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello, Little-Road! Voici le fameux chapitre 16! Comment, pourquoi je dis fameux?... Eh bien tu le découvriras en le lisant!_

_J'espère que ça te plaira!_

_Summer._

* * *

**Chapitre 16: Avant-guerre:**

Pippin restait appuyé sur la balustrade. Il était plus que perturbé par les évènements qui venaient de se produire. Son départ précipité d'Edoras, Laurianna à laquelle il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire au revoir, Merry qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il risquait de ne pas revenir avant longtemps, le fait qu'il ait prêté allégeance à Dénéthor...

L'absence de ses amis lui pesait plus que tout. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, deux jours plus tôt, ils s'étaient juré de ne plus laisser rien ni personne les séparer. A cause de lui la promesse était brisée. Il savait que son cousin lui en voulait de son acte stupide. Mais qu'en était-il de Laurianna? Serait-elle capable de pardonner?

-Vous semblez préoccupé,Peregrin Touque.

Le jeune Hobbit se tourna vers Gandalf, qui avançait vers lui.

-Vos amis vous manquent?demanda le sorcier, devinant ses soucis.

Pippin ne répondit rien, se contentant d'acquiescer d'un léger signe de tête.

Ça oui, ils lui manquaient atrocement. Alors qu'il aurait eu besoin d'eux, d'un soutien avant ce qu'il allait très certainement vivre...des heures bien sombres.

-Vous les reverrez,dit Gandalf.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être certain?répliqua Pippin d'une voix sombre.

Gandalf le regarda avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

-Vôtre amitié est très forte, Peregrin Touque. Une telle amitié peut vaincre tous les obstacles. Les guerres, les batailles, la distance...

Le vieux sorcier ne croyait pas si bien dire.

A cet instant même les portes de Minas Tirith s'ouvraient pour laisser passer une petite silhouette hissée sur un cheval noir bien trop grand pour elle, qui continua à galoper une fois entré dans la cité.

Pippin tendit l'oreille.

-Vous n'entendez pas un bruit?demanda-t-il à Gandalf, qui lui même s'était retourné pour voir de quoi il retournait.

C'est alors qu'ils virent, avec la plus grande surprise, un superbe cheval noir comme la nuit galoper vers eux.

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres seulement, et une petite silhouette encapuchonnée en descendit, chancelante.

-Cela fait un jour et demie...marmonna-t-elle...que je n'ai ni dormi, ni bu, ni mangé. Et ce pauvre cheval non plus. Je...suis...exténuée!

La silhouette s'effondra par terre, en position assise, prenant de grandes inspirations. Lors de sa chute, son capuchon avait glissé.

Pippin avait ouvert des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Gandalf, lui, avait entrouvert la bouche de surprise, ce qui le faisait bizarrement ressembler à un poisson rouge.

Laurianna redressa lentement la tête vers eux, et les dévisagea tour à tour.

Son regard s'attarda sur Pippin. Elle se redressa, s'avança vers lui, et le serra dans ses bras, à la grande surprise de ce dernier, qui n'avait toujours pas pris l'habitude de ces soudaines crises d'affection de la part de son amie.

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas,lui dit-elle, que j'allais te laisser partir comme ça une deuxième fois?

La surprise passée, sur le visage de Pippin se grava un immense sourire. Il était tellement soulagé qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas...et aussi de l'avoir à ses côtés. Ainsi il ne serait plus seul.

C'est alors que Gandalf retrouva l'usage de la parole. Au grand dam de la pauvre Laurianna.

-LAURIANNA STINKLE!s'écria-t-il. BON SANG DE BON SOIR MAIS QUE FAITES-VOUS DONC ICI?! NE VOUS AVAIS-JE PAS DEMANDÉ DE RESTER AVEC LES AUTRES?!

Laurianna se tourna vers le sorcier, l'air plus buté que jamais.

-Pour vôtre gouverne, Gandalf, je force le destin. Il n'était pas question que je laisse mon ami se débrouiller seul encore une fois.

-Et les autres...commença Gandalf, l'air furieux.

-J'ai fait mon choix,le coupa froidement Laurianna. J'ai pris mes décisions, et ai mis les choses au clair. Je _sens _que j'ai bien fait de venir ici. Tout au fond de moi, je le sais.

Gandalf ne sut que répondre à cela.

-De toute manière,reprit la jeune Hobbit, il est trop tard pour me faire retourner auprès des autres. Je vais malheureusement être obligée de rester ici, n'est-ce pas?

Gandalf, après un instant de silence, lança un regard de réprimande à Laurianna, qui sourit innocemment.

-Vous,siffla-t-il. Sachez que vous êtes la Hobbit la plus têtue et la plus agaçante que j'aie jamais rencontré!

Laurianna éclata de rire.

-Et fière de l'être!répliqua-t-elle au sorcier entre deux hoquets, alors que Pippin éclatait de rire à son tour.

Lorsque la jeune Hobbit vit son ami recevoir une épée, en revanche, elle commença réellement à s'inquiéter.

Elle demanda à Pippin pourquoi l'intendant lui faisait un tel présent. Comme le jeune Hobbit, l'air gêné, refusait visiblement de répondre, elle lui saisit le bras, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux, et plaqua ce simple mot:

-Dis.

Pippin recula de quelques pas, comme craignant une réprimande un peu trop brutale de la part de son amie, et lui raconta qu'il avait fait serment d'allégeance à Dénéthor.

Laurianna, qui buvait auparavant un verre d'eau pour se désaltérer après sa longue course, s'étouffa avec.

-Tu...as...prêté allégeance à...ce... ce vieux.. SÉNILE?!hoqueta-t-elle alors que son ami lui donnait de grandes tapes dans le dos.

Pippin, semblant paniqué, lui intima vivement le silence en regardant frénétiquement autour de lui d'un air affolé.

-On pourrait t'entendre!siffla-t-il. N'oublie pas que nous sommes jusqu'à nouvel ordre sur les terres de l'intendant! Et crois moi si je te dis qu'il a l'air très susceptible!

Laurianna jeta un regard polaire à son ami.

-Franchement, crois-tu que parce-que nous serions en Isengard cela m'empêcherait de lancer des malédictions à Saroumane, nom d'un chien?!

Pippin fit remarquer que le sorcier en question était mort. Laurianna répliqua qu'elle l'aurait bien fait de son vivant.

Pippin ricana.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait lorsque nous y étions? Rien ne t'en empêchait, que je sache!

-Gandalf et le roi se débrouillaient très bien tous seuls, il était inutile d'en rajouter!répliqua Laurianna.

Pippin hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin, l'air _très_ convaincu, en effet.

-De toute manière,tenta-t-il de rassurer son amie, ils ne comptent certainement pas me faire me battre.

Laurianna manqua d'éclater de rire.

-Non, c'est vrai,répliqua-t-elle. Ils t'ont donné une épée pour que tu fasses les majorettes!

-Il s'agit de me défendre en cas d'extrême nécessité!répliqua Pippin, vexé. … Certainement,ajouta-t-il, soudain pris d'un doute.

Laurianna lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule, l'air de dire que la vérité était souvent dure à avaler, avant de s'éloigner tranquillement pour aller faire un tour dans la cité.

Le soir, la jeune Hobbit s'endormit très rapidement. Mais elle fut éveillée par des bruits de voix s'élevant de la terrasse. Gandalf et Pippin discutaient.

-Je ne veux pas aller me battre,disait Pippin. Mais être dans l'attente d'une bataille à laquelle je ne peux échapper c'est encore pire.

Laurianna commença à s'inquiéter. Ainsi, son ami devrait réellement se battre? Elle espérait au fond d'elle que ce ne serait pas le cas, même si elle s'en doutait un peu...

Pippin demanda alors au vieux sorcier s'il y avait de l'espoir pour Frodon et Sam.

-Il n'y a guère d'espoir,répondit Gandalf, faisant se redresser brusquement Laurianna sur ses oreillers. Un espoir de fou, ajouta-t-il.

Il dit alors que des hommes aussi s'étaient alliés au Mordor, donc contre eux. Laurianna n'avait jamais eu une entière confiance en les hommes, ses suspicions se trouvaient donc fondées.

-Et Laurianna?finit par demander Pippin au sorcier.

Laurianna eut un sourire en coin. Même dans des instants comme celui-ci, où on lui annonçait mort et destruction, il trouvait le moyen de penser à elle.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour elle, Peregrin Touque,répondit Gandalf. Elle se cachera avec les femmes et les enfants. Elle nous serait inutile sur le champ de bataille.

Le sourire de Laurianna s'effaça aussitôt. Comment ça, inutile?!

-Vous ne réussirez pas à la convaincre,répliqua Pippin. Elle est trop fière et butée pour accepter qu'on ne la laisse pas combattre.

-Je ne réussirai pas,répondit Gandalf. Mais vous, si. Après tout, Aragorn a déjà réussi à commettre l'exploit. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne vous écouterait pas si elle l'a écouté lui.

Pippin ne répondit rien.

-Elle tient plus à vous que ce que vous pouvez imaginer, Peregrin Touque,poursuivit le sorcier.

A cet instant, Laurianna jugea bon de se racler bruyamment la gorge.

Pippin se tourna vers elle, surpris.

-Tu ne dors pas?demanda-t-il.

Laurianna lui lança un regard entendu.

-Si si, enfin, tu ne savais pas, depuis le temps, que j'étais somnambule?

Comme Pippin ne répondait rien, visiblement en pleine réflexion, Laurianna se tourna vers Gandalf.

-Quant à vous, la prochaine fois, avant de parler sur moi, assurez vous que je dors bien,dit-elle.

-C'est noté,répondit le sorcier avec un sourire.

Elle se retourna sur sa paillasse et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, cherchant longtemps Pippin, mais ne le trouvant nulle part, Laurianna alla trouver Gandalf, qui lui apprit que son ami était en train de participer à la cérémonie qui ferait officiellement de lui le vassal de Dénéthor.

-Cette vieille gargouille...siffla Laurianna.

-Allons,la réprimanda Gandalf, bien qu'il n'en pensât pas moins.

Lorsqu'elle revint auprès du palais, elle vit Pippin en sortir. Il avait l'air traumatisé, aussi la jeune Hobbit s'inquiéta.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?lui demanda-t-elle.

Pippin secoua la tête d'un air affligé.

-Il vient d'envoyer son fils à la guerre...après lui avoir dit de telles horreurs...et je suis certain qu'il l'a envoyé là bas avec la certitude que Faramir ne reviendrait pas...

Laurianna serra son ami dans ses bras, tentant de le rassurer.

-Faramir est courageux,dit-elle. Et fort. Je suis sûre qu'il reviendra.

Les armées ennemies étaient aux portes de la cité. Pippin devait rejoindre son poste.

-Hey!cria soudain une voix dans son dos.

Palissant, il fit volte-face. Laurianna se tenait là. Et dire qu'il était persuadé de l'avoir convaincue de se cacher avec les autres! Elle le lui avait promis!

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'y retourne,répliqua la Hobbit. Je voulais juste te dire...

Elle hésita soudain. Sembla sur le point de dire quelque-chose...puis se raviser.

-Fais attention à toi,dit-elle seulement.

Pippin fronça les sourcils, notant l'hésitation de son amie.

-C'est un sous-entendu?demanda-t-il avec une once d'espoir.

Laurianna le regarda longuement, avant de répondre, la voix tremblant légèrement:

-C'est loin d'être un sous-entendu.

Pippin hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Cela l'aurait aussi surpris de la part de la jeune Hobbit... il n'aurait même pas dû poser cette question stupide.

Il commença à faire demi-tour pour se mettre en route vers la citadelle quand la voix de Laurianna s'éleva à nouveau.

-C'était même plutôt explicite, selon moi.

Il hocha la tête et reprit sa route...avant de comprendre le sens des paroles de la Hobbit.

Son coeur fit un bond. Il fit volte-face.

-Pardon?!demanda-t-il, de peur d'avoir mal entendu.

Mais l'expression gravée sur le visage de Laurianna ne trompait pas. Elle tremblait, était pâle, et ses yeux larmoyaient.

Elle lui souffla un baiser.

-Fais attention, surtout!lui cria-t-elle avant de faire volte-face et de courir rejoindre les femmes et les enfants partis se cacher dans les endroits les plus sûrs de la cité.

Pippin n'en revenait pas. Elle l'avait dit. Enfin non, pas explicitement, mais...désormais, plus rien ne pourrait le tromper sur la nature des sentiments de Laurianna à son égard. Il ne pensait pas vivre ce jour... la regardant disparaître dans l'obscurité du jour déclinant, il se fit une promesse: celle de revenir vivant et de la retrouver pour lui avouer pleinement ses sentiments. Il le fallait. Il avait trop attendu cet instant pour qu'il reste inachevé. Tout en émoi, il se retourna, et avança d'un pas incertain vers la citadelle. L'heure n'était plus aux sentiments, il devait se reprendre. La guerre était là. Elle l'attendait.

* * *

_Voilà! J'espère que ça t'a plus! A bientôt pour la suite!Summer._


	17. Chapter 17

_Salut, Little Road! Excuse moi d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier ce chapitre, mais j'ai été privée d'ordinateur, donc en gros la galère TT . Mais bon, je me suis empressée d'écrire dès que la punition a été levée, donc je t'annonce (fièrement) que voici enfin... Le dernier chapitre de cette fiction! Oui, je sais, c'est triste. J'espère que ça te plaira! Bonne lecture!_

_Summer._

* * *

**Chapitre 17: Ce qu'il advint ensuite:**

Gandalf était en train d'essayer de repousser avec les autres les armées ennemies, lorsqu'il vit une petite silhouette passer à côté de lui. Son oeil vif ne s'y trompa pas.

-PEREGRIN TOUQUE, JE CROYAIS VOUS AVOIR DIT DE RETOURNER LA HAUT!s'exclama-t-il.

Un petit bras le saisit par sa robe et le fit s'abaisser au niveau de son interlocuteur...le sorcier manqua de s'étouffer de stupéfaction.

-PIPPIN EST VENU ICI?!s'exclama Laurianna, rouge. QU'AVAIT-IL EN TÊTE, BON SANG! ET OU EST-IL EN CE MOMENT MÊME?!

Lorsque Gandalf répondit à la jeune Hobbit qu'il était sur la citadelle et qu'elle même n'avait rien à faire ici, Laurianna ne sembla pas prêter la moindre attention à la deuxième partie de la phrase du sorcier.

-Je viens de passer par la citadelle, Gandalf, il n'y était pas!

Gandalf sembla réellement s'inquiéter, mais pas autant que Laurianna, qui fit soudain volte-face pour repartir en courant.

Elle se heurta à un obstacle imprévu.

Elle se massa la tête après être tombée par terre, avant de regarder la personne qui avait osé se mettre au travers de son chemin...

-PIPPIN!hurla-t-elle.

-LAURIANNA?!répliqua le jeune Hobbit, effaré. TU AVAIS PROMIS DE RESTER CACHEE...

-Non,répliqua la Hobbit. J'avais promis _d'aller_ me cacher. Pas de _rester_ cachée.

Pippin ouvrit grand la bouche de stupéfaction. Il n'avait quand même pas fait cette énorme erreur...

Il sembla soudain revenir à la réalité, et se tourna vers Gandalf.

-C'est Dénéthor! Il va tuer Faramir! Il va le brûler vif! VITE!

C'est ainsi que le trio de choc prit la poudre d'escampette vers l'endroit qu'indiquait Pippin.

Au cours de la bataille, Laurianna et Pippin s'étaient perdus de vue.

Ils avaient remporté la victoire, mais tous deux étaient extrêmement inquiets quant à la santé de l'autre.

Pippin avait retrouvé Merry, qui était, Dieu merci, vivant, et avait dû être emporté en salle de soins.

Désormais, il cherchait son amie, mais elle semblait introuvable.

Désespéré, il parcourut toute la cité en criant son nom. Il criait, priait pour qu'elle soit toujours en vie, et pleurait car il savait qu'il y avait désormais peu d'espoir.

Il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il la cherchait depuis plusieurs heures, mais ne la trouvait pas. Tous les blessés avaient été retrouvés et amenés en salle de soins, mais elle n'y était pas. Pourtant il ne voulait pas croire qu'elle fut... qu'elle fut...

Il entendait son propre coeur battre de plus en plus fort, c'en devenait extrêmement douloureux.

Il s'effondra à genoux, et continua de pleurer. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Son soleil s'était éteint.

Il repéra un éclat dans le champ de bataille, non loin de lui.

Tentant de refouler ses larmes, qui brouillaient sa vue, il se traîna jusqu'à cet objet brillant. Un pendentif. Il ressemblait beaucoup à celui qu'il avait souvent vu son amie porter.

Sauf que celui de Laurianna avait un pendentif en forme de coeur brisé.

Le pendentif de celui-ci était un coeur entier. Excepté cela il lui était exactement identique.

Pippin se demanda à qui avait bien pu appartenir ce collier.

Des gravas se trouvaient non loin de là, comme si un édifice s'était écroulé. Et un bras.

Pippin se frotta les yeux, et pourtant sa vision ne changea pas.

Un bras dépassait de sous les gravas.

Trop petit pour être celui d'un homme ou d'un elfe adulte.

Il se demanda s'il s'agissait là d'un enfant tombé au combat. Il s'approcha, décidé à dégager le corps, afin que personne d'autre ne ressente le désespoir qui s'était emparé de lui lorsqu'il avait compris que son amie n'était plus.

C'est en s'approchant qu'il perçut un bruit léger. Comme un sifflement, un sifflement de plus en plus mince.

Une respiration.

Pippin retint son souffle et se dépêcha de dégager le petit corps inerte.

Une fois cela fait, il poussa un cri. Ce n'était pas un enfant. Mais un Hobbit. Une Hobbit. C'était Laurianna.

Elle était inconsciente et dans un piteux état. Elle était pâle comme la mort, mort qui ne tarderait pas à s'emparer d'elle s'il ne faisait rien...

Il entendit des bruits de pas non loin.

-A L'AIDE!hurla-t-il. QUELQU'UN S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, A L'AIDE!

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle sentit fut une atroce douleur tout le long de son corps. La première chose qu'elle vit furent les innombrables corps étendus autour d'elle, dans des lits également. Elle se demanda où elle se trouvait. Chez des alliés, ou des ennemis? Avaient-ils gagné? … Et qu'était-il advenu de Gandalf? … Et de Pippin?

Elle inspira à fond et fit un effort colossal pour se mettre debout. Après quoi elle chancela et dut s'appuyer de tout son poids sur le mur pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Elle repéra une porte ouverte, au fond de la salle. Chancelante, elle se dirigea vers elle.

Alors qu'elle y parvenait, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, la manquant de peu, et quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien fit son apparition.

Pippin resta immobile sur le pas de la porte, la regardant sans y croire.

Laurianna ne put détacher son regard du sien. Il était en vie...

Elle usa de ses dernières forces pour avancer jusqu'à lui et le serrer dans ses bras.

Et ils pleurèrent.

Ils pleurèrent les morts tombés au combat, pleurèrent car la guerre était finie, pleurèrent parce-qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, et qu'ils s'aimaient.

Pippin, se rendant compte soudain de la faiblesse de son amie, la ramena jusqu'à son lit et l'étendit là.

Après quoi il resta à ses côtés, et déposa un baiser sur son front juste avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.

Lorsque les autres entrèrent dans la salle, ils trouvèrent les deux Hobbits endormis l'un auprès de l'autre. Et un sourire était gravé sur leur visage.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, alors que Laurianna marchait paisiblement dans la cité, et voyait avec bonheur l'arbre de Minas Tirith refleurir, elle entendit son nom crié dans son dos. Intriguée, elle se retourna, pour voir arriver Pippin.

Sans rien lui expliquer, il lui saisit les mains, et se mit à danser une ronde endiablée.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?rit Laurianna. Est-ce que c'est moi qui te met dans cet état là?

-Non!répliqua Pippin. … Enfin oui, bien sûr tu sais bien, mais...

Laurianna eut un grand sourire, et embrassa Pippin.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?demanda-t-elle ensuite.

-Il est réveillé!

-Qui?demanda Laurianna.

-Frodon, pardi! Frodon s'est réveillé!

Laurianna, avec un cri de joie, se précipita avec Pippin vers l'endroit où se trouvait leur ami.

Ainsi les amis se retrouvèrent-ils, et purent-ils reprendre une vie paisible. Sans guerre. Sans séparation. Et ils retournèrent enfin chez eux.

_Épilogue:_

Sam et Pippin attendaient, assis sur un banc. Sam semblait plus confiant que Pippin, qui lui se rongeait les sangs.

-Ne vous en faites pas, monsieur Pippin,déclara sereinement Sam. Rosie est partie la chercher, vous savez bien qu'elle sait y faire...

Pippin eut un rictus.

-Je crains que cela ne suffise pas aujourd'hui, Sam. Elle refusera catégoriquement de sortir comme ça, elle m'a déclaré catégoriquement qu'elle ne porterait jamais cette _robe_ en public.

Sam dut admettre que en effet, Laurianna était aussi têtue qu'une mule.

-Mais elle ne va quand même pas vous abandonner maintenant, elle ne serait pas si cruelle,dit-il, tentant de rassurer le pauvre Hobbit. Et puis elle vous aime! Quand on aime, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices, qu'il disait mon grand-père!

-Oui,répliqua Pippin. Mais avec elle, je pense que cette expression a ses limites!

Les deux garçons se turent. En effet, des cris leur parvenaient. Plus ils s'approchaient, plus ils devenaient clairs.

-...jamais ce truc en public! Plutôt mourir! MAIS LÂCHE MOI!

Pippin crut reconnaître la douce voix de Laurianna.

-Écoute moi bien, espèce de tête de linotte, tu vas me suivre sans broncher, si tu ne veux pas que je te traîne comme ça jusque dans la vallée!

-JE LE LÂCHERAI PAS LE MORCEAU, IL EN VA DE MON HONNEUR!

-TRES BIEN, TU L'AURAS VOULU!

Et les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent, vêtues de longues robes blanches. Des robes de mariées. Rosie traînait négligemment Laurianna derrière elle, rouge sous l'effort.

Une fois arrivées devant leurs futurs époux, Rosie lâcha Laurianna afin de reprendre son souffle.

-Ah, tu as fini par sortir, finalement?fit remarquer Pippin à Laurianna.

Cette dernière lui jeta un regard polaire.

-Crois moi, la partie n'est pas finie. Je ne dirai ''oui'' qu'à UNE SEULE condition.

Pippin soupira. Il l'attendait, celle là.

-Qui est?demanda-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

Laurianna jura, saisit sa traine avec une _grande délicatesse_, l'entassa sous son bras et reporta son regard sur Pippin.

-Que, dès la cérémonie finie, tu me LAISSE jeter cette HORREUR au placard et enfiler une tenue CONVENABLE!

Pippin sourit, et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu ne changeras jamais, pas vrai?

-Il fallait réfléchir, avant de faire ta demande,répliqua Laurianna d'un air malicieux.

Elle lui frictionna les cheveux, avant de partir en courant vers la vallée dans un grand éclat de rire.

C'est ainsi qu'en ce jour deux mariages furent célébrés à Hobbitebourg. La vie paisible qui avait tellement manqué à nos amis leur avait été rendue, et ils étaient loin de s'en plaindre.

Ils espéraient grandement ne plus jamais vivre de guerre. Et Laurianna, qui avait toujours au fond d'elle rêvé de quitter la Comté, avait fini par se rendre compte à quel point cet endroit lui était cher. La Comté, ses amis, elle ne pouvait rien espérer de plus.

Et elle se promit de ne plus jamais quitter la terre de sa naissance. … Du moins... pour un temps.

* * *

_Et voilà! J'espère vraiment que cette fiction t'a plue, et te remercie pour toutes les reviews que tu as laissées! A un de ces jours peut-être!_

_Summer._


End file.
